Reflection
by kaimerala
Summary: An elderly Chihiro remembers an extraordinary life.
1. One Summer's Day

The midday sun blazed hot and bright as Chihiro approached the edge of a familiar forest. She checked the rear view mirror and slowed to a stop in the middle of the road. A wooden sign sat away from the road on her left, with letters in flaking white paint. She had arrived at the Shishigami Prefectural Nature Conservation Area. Miles of old-growth forest blanketed the hills and valleys, and rare plants and animals sheltered among the trees. The Conservation Area also protected a stretch of the ancient stone highway that once linked the major cities of Japan.

Chihiro switched the engine off and allowed herself a minute to look around. The forest had not changed much from when she was a girl. The road leading into the trees remained unsealed, and meters ahead of Chihiro's car the asphalt abruptly turned to dirt. It had not been graded for some time, and it was muddy and potholed from recent rain. The road continued ahead until it disappeared into the dense understory.

On her right, an ancient cedar tree towered above the nearby forest. Its sparse, twisted branches reminded Chihiro of arthritic fingers. The _shimenawa_ rope around its trunk was badly frayed, and the _torii_ gate had collapsed in a pile at its base. What a shame that the locals had left it to rot.

Chihiro often wondered how old the cedar was. What things must the tree spirit have seen, heard, and experienced? With a few softly spoken words, she prayed that it would stand for another thousand years.

She was about to drive ahead when she noticed that the tumble of stone spirit houses at the foot of the cedar tree were missing. Chihiro threw open the car door in alarm and stepped out. Her spindly legs almost gave way, but she grabbed the door in time. She grumbled at herself for being so careless: she wasn't a kid anymore.

Chihiro retrieved her cane from the passenger seat of the car. Cicadas chirred and a hot summer's breeze rippled through the tree tops. In the sunlight her skin was nearly translucent, and dotted with freckles and liver spots. As Chihiro's hand curled around the cane's grip, thick veins and arteries knotted around her protruding knuckles.

She thought she heard something.

"Eh?" she wondered aloud.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" piped a cheerful voice from inside the car. The red hatchback spoke with a young woman's voice, which projected from speakers inside the cabin.

"Aiii! Don't scare me like that!" Chihiro complained. "What is it?"

"I am sorry to startle you, ma'am, but my sensors indicate that you have exited the vehicle. Please apply sun protection immediately to avoid sunburn."

Chihiro thumped on the car roof with her fist.

"I'm ninety-one, you rust bucket!" she wheezed. "I don't care about a few more spots! Besides, the sun feels nice on my skin."

"But ma'am-"

"You can't change my mind, car! I'm eighty-five years older than you, and you should respect your elders!"

"Very well, ma'am," replied the car in its usual cheery tone. "Sunscreen and a hat is available for you in the glove compartment-"

Chihiro closed the door with a little more force than was necessary. Talking cars could be annoyingly persistent.

She shuffled across the road to the base of the cedar tree. The stone spirit houses were there after all, hidden in the knee-deep grass. Most of them were covered in moss and lichen: no wonder she couldn't see them from her car. She bent over, painfully, to right a few of the houses that had tipped over. Sometimes the kids from the local school would steal one, but within a few days the stone houses were always returned. The children whispered stories of bad luck and nightmares.

Satisfied with her work, Chihiro bowed reverently to the houses and the ancient cedar tree.

She stumped around the trunk to examine the houses on the hill behind it. At the top of the hill, at the edge of the forest, was the place where her childhood home had once stood. It had been rebuilt by its new owners after a fire, almost a decade ago. Chihiro ached with sadness as she remembered the house and her parents. She would see them again soon.

Chihiro returned to the red hatchback, lowering herself with some difficulty into the driver's seat. Her body was so stiff!

She was relieved that no-one had witnessed her arguing with the car. Even out here, in the middle of nowhere, she worried that her eccentricities might get her into trouble. The last thing she wanted right now was to be carted away to a nursing home by well-meaning young people.

"Are you alright?" the car asked politely. "May I drive you to a sheltered area?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll drive: you don't know the way."

The engine purred to life, and Chihiro drove the car along the bumpy dirt road into the forest. She dimly remembered the route to her favourite picnic area.

The air cooled instantly inside the forest. Chihiro's car crawled along the cobblestone road, the way lit by dappled light from the canopy. When she spotted an overgrown dirt path on her right, Chihiro followed it until the road ended at a small clearing. The benches and picnic tables were all empty: she had the place to herself. She stepped out of the car and onto springy grass, leaning on her cane. The stiffness in her legs was worse than ever.

The clearing was almost silent, save for the delicate songs of forest birds and the bubbling of a nearby stream. Huge cumulus clouds drifted overhead. The breeze that carried them tousled Chihiro's snowy hair.

She stretched her arms and legs before retrieving a canvas bag from the passenger seat. She had brought her favourite lunch today: a flask of hot green tea and a few homemade rice balls. Chihiro shuffled across the clearing, her feet sinking into the thick grass. She placed the lunchbox on one of the worn, wooden seats. There was a groan as she sat down, and poor Chihiro did not know if it was the seat or her arthritic joints. Getting old was no fun at all.

 _Maybe that's why Yubaba always had such a bad attitude?_ Chihiro wondered. She chuckled and bit into a rice ball. Her mind began to wander, taking her far away from the sunny clearing.

She remembered the first time she had visited the forest, her adventures in the spirit world, and her life in the years that followed.

#


	2. The Time-Travelling Family

Chihiro recalled the moment when she and her parents stepped back into the human world. She was a young girl then, matchstick-thin and with a mop of brunette hair swept up in a ponytail.

Her parents had no memory of their trials in the spirit world. They did not realise that days had passed, and were confused and upset by their dusty, leaf-strewn car. Her mother, Yuuko, was convinced that local pranksters were to blame.

But Chihiro still remembered the spirit world, and in her mind's eye she could see Haku's face. She could feel his fingers entwined with hers. But the memories began to fade from the moment she returned the human world. It was like trying to hold on to a handful of water.

By the time the Ogino family drove out of the forest, Chihiro had no recollection of her adventure in the spirit world. She stared at the shrivelled bouquet in the back seat. She had forgotten something important, but what was it?

They pulled into the driveway of an unfamiliar blue house at the edge of the forest. A moment passed before Chihiro realised that it was their new home. But something was wrong - a police notice had been taped to the front door.

The family edged inside and discovered furniture and smaller belongings strewn about the house. Chihiro's father, Akio, gripped her shoulder protectively.

"Hello?" he called into the empty house. "Is anyone there?"

There was no reply.

While Yuuko muttered under her breath about irresponsible removalists, a police car pulled up in front of their house. The officer found them to be of sound health and mind, but obviously unaware of the situation. He explained to the Ogino family that they had been reported missing three days ago.

Yuuko and Akio vehemently denied that they had gone missing for any length of time. But the officer refused to believe that Chihiro and her parents possessed no memory of the previous three days. He politely escorted the Ogino family to the local police box. Another officer was waiting for them inside, and she was obviously relieved to see them all safe and well. The two officers then interviewed Chihiro, Yuuko, and Akio separately.

Chihiro was already fragile from the loss of an important memory and the stress of moving house. She found the officer's questions confusing, but answered them as best she could. She was so exhausted by the interrogation that she sobbed when they left Tochinoki police station. The police were unable to determine a clear explanation for the Oginos' disappearance.

For the rest of the afternoon the family were subjected to a series of tests at the local health clinic. They were released in the evening. According to the doctors and nurses, Chihiro and her parents were in fine health.

The family returned to their dark, cold, and messy house. Yuuko immediately sat down on a couch and cried, and Chihiro and Akio joined her. The family held onto each other for a while, until Akio left to buy takeaway. For the first night in many years, Chihiro slept between her parents on their futon.

Their missing person's case was filed and the local police turned their attention to other matters. But the Oginos' ordeal was far from over.

The following morning, the story had exploded onto the prefectural news. Journalists came knocking, desperate for an interview with the time-travelling family.

Chihiro sometimes noticed their neighbours staring at her family or the house. A few of the nosier ones snuck up to the windows, craning their necks for a better look inside. Some of the locals were kind, offering small gifts to welcome the Ogino family into their town. But many refused to speak to the family, believing them to be liars. Psychics and conspiracy theorists also visited to offer their own outlandish explanations. One couple even camped across the road on the vacant lot until the exasperated police shooed them away. Yuuko distracted herself by cleaning the house and applying for work. Akio stayed in his office from dawn until dusk.

Three days after arriving at Tochinoki, Chihiro began her classes at the local elementary school. She was behind in her studies by two weeks. Catching up on missed homework was annoying, but Chihiro's classmates were much worse. Their incessant questions grated on her sanity.

It was understandable that the other children wanted to know the truth about what happened. But when Chihiro could not give them the answers they wanted, her classmates shunned her and some were openly hostile. By the end of her first school week, Chihiro overheard a group of them talking about her. In hushed tones, one boy confessed that his parents had told him to stay away from the new girl. They said she had been cursed.

At home, Chihiro immersed herself in her studies to catch up with the rest of the class. When her neck and eyes began to ache, she would lie in bed and play with her old Tamagotchi.

She pined for her former school, her friends, and her old home. She also grieved for the memory that had been left behind in the forest. Chihiro knew that it was somehow connected to their disappearance. She could not remember if the memory was of a friend, a lesson, or a warning.

The following Monday, Chihiro pretended to be sick and stayed in bed. Her teacher drove by after school to drop off her homework. Despite Yuuko's offer of afternoon tea, he politely declined to stay.

Chihiro remained in bed on Tuesday and Wednesday: she did not intend to ever return to school. But on Wednesday afternoon Chihiro had a very unusual dream that changed her mind.

#

 **Comments and critique are welcome. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Unexpected Guests

Afternoon sunlight streamed through the living room windows. Chihiro was watching an animated show about dragons when the doorbell chimed. She was alone in the house, but did not worry about her absent parents. They were probably at work. She got up from her seat and hurried over to the front door.

Chihiro discovered four people waiting outside. They greeted her with broad and familiar smiles, but Chihiro shrank backward. Her brown eyes studied them warily: they were a strange group.

Standing before her was a boy not much taller than she was. He was dressed in old-fashioned clothes: a white tunic with slashed sleeves, a purple sash, blue trousers, and sandals. His outfit looked similar to those worn by bathhouse attendants. His face was framed by greenish-black hair, styled in a bob cut with a neat fringe. The boy's green eyes were as sharp as his features, but there was kindness in them too.

On his left towered a thin woman with brunette hair that fell down to her hips. She sported an outfit similar to the one worn by the boy, but the tunic and pants were salmon-pink. Her face was long and thin, with high cheekbones and dark eyes.

On the boy's right stood an elderly woman and a tall figure cloaked in black. The old woman's extraordinarily large head, with suitably massive features, filled most of the doorway. Her grey hair was styled in a neat bun and she wore a dress in royal blue with a frilly trim. She was wealthy, too: her claw-like fingers were encrusted with gold and colourful gemstones. Enormous, clever brown eyes studied Chihiro from the doorway.

Where the old woman was the widest of her visitors, the cloaked man was the tallest. A black robe covered him completely from the top of his head to the ground. Chihiro realised it was translucent - she could see right through him to the vacant lot across the road! The man's face was covered by a large, oval-shaped mask. Made from white ivory, the mask had dark eyes and a smile painted on. There were triangular markings above and below each eye. The man bobbed his head enthusiastically when Chihiro opened the door.

"Chihiro!" the tall woman cried. "It's so good to see you! I can't believe it worked - Zeniba, you're amazing!"

The other woman snorted through her enormous beaky nose. "Of course it worked. I know my own magic."

She smiled quickly at Chihiro in the doorway. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear."

"May we come in, Chihiro?" the boy asked politely.

Despite their outlandish appearance, Chihiro's guests did not seem the least bit threatening. She hurriedly bowed them inside. Her guests removed their shoes, except for the tall man. If he had feet, they were hidden beneath his heavy cloak.

The woman in the pink uniform glanced around the lounge room, her eyes wide.

"You never told me that you owned a _house_!" she exclaimed. The corner of Chihiro's mouth twitched as she politely informed the stranger that she still lived at home with her parents.

The woman grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, there's a lot I still don't know about humans."

Chihiro's brow creased. The tall woman was the most normal-looking one of the group. If she wasn't human then what could she be?

She wrung her hands while she deliberated if she should boil water for tea. Her parents did not like her using the kettle without supervision. What else could she offer her guests?

The two women studied photographs and paintings arranged throughout the room, while the man in the black cloak remained fixated on the TV. The boy in the white tunic stood at a respectful distance from Chihiro. Despite his calm and confident mien, Haku's green eyes betrayed a touch of sadness. He seemed to read her mind, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"We won't take up too much of your time," he said. "Please take a seat, Chihiro, we've come to talk to you."

The others drifted over to join them. The elegant old woman and the man in the black cloak settled on the opposite lounge. They were both so large that they had to squash together to fit on the couch. Chihiro chose her favourite seat. The woman in the pink uniform sat on her right and the boy on her left.

"Um, sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" Chihiro asked no-one in particular.

"Yes," replied the boy. "Or at least you did. My name is Haku."

"I'm Lin," said the tall woman.

"You can call me Zeniba, or granny if you would prefer," said the older woman. She gestured to the man sitting beside her. "And this is No-Face."

"Ah! Ah!" No-Face exclaimed. The expression on the ivory mask changed before Chihiro's eyes. Where before his features had been pensive, now his eyes and mouth were smiling. He bobbed excitedly.

"We came as soon as we could," said Haku. "We are here because we know that you are unhappy. We want to help you."

She stared at him. Who _were_ these people?

"Come on, Chihiro," Lin encouraged her. "Will you tell us what's bothering you?"

Chihiro squirmed in her seat.

"I haven't been to school for a few days," she finally admitted. "The other kids think I'm a freak. They hate me or they're afraid of me. All because I went missing and I can't remember what happened. I want to go back to my old house and my old school."

Chihiro stared at her bare feet. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she would not let the strangers see them.

Lin patted Chihiro's arm reassuringly. "It's OK, we can help you. Right?" she glanced at Zeniba.

"Hmmm…" the old woman deliberated. "Yes, I have an idea. But it will have to wait until we get out of this current spell."

Chihiro felt the boy's hand on her shoulder.

"From tomorrow morning, no-one will ever question your disappearance again. You'll have a clean slate and you can make new friends."

"Really?" Chihiro asked, looking up at him.

Haku nodded.

"It's the least we can do after everything that you've done for us."

Chihiro sat upright in her chair. "What? So I have met you before?! Was I with you when I disappeared? Do you know what happened to me and my parents?"

"You were in our world," Lin replied.

"But I don't know who you are!" said Chihiro in a desperate whine.

Haku's hand was still on her shoulder. Though Chihiro did not understand it, his touch comforted her. Were they friends?

"We know that you don't remember us," he said patiently, catching her gaze and holding it. "But don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong. I'm sorry that I upset you."

His words had the desired effect, and Chihiro calmed down. Haku looked so noble and kind in that moment. He could only be telling the truth - right?

Something sparked deep within her mind, and Chihiro understood it to be a lost memory. She was on the cusp of remembering what it was when she gasped in horror. Haku's face was fading away. Chihiro could see the painting on the far wall through his skin.

"Uhhh," No-Face groaned.

"It looks like our time here has run out," said Zeniba, who was also transparent. "I'm so sorry, dearie, but we need to go. Once I have made some improvements to this spell we will come back to visit."

The old woman got to her feet and the others followed. Chihiro jumped up, bewildered. They couldn't leave now, not when she still had so many questions!

She found herself caught in a big bear hug from Lin.

"Stay in school, kid!" she said with a broad grin and a wink.

Zeniba clasped Chihiro's hands in a heartfelt gesture. Her huge eyes looked a little watery.

"Take care, dear," she said.

The two women walked together to the front door. No-Face was the next to say goodbye. His expression was solemn, almost miserable. He bowed deeply to Chihiro, who returned the gesture. No-Face drifted away to join Lin and Zeniba.

"Sorry that we have to leave like this," said Haku. Chihiro jumped when she realised that he was standing beside her. "I know you have a lot of questions and I wish we could have answered them for you. Don't worry about the other children. They aren't bad, they just don't understand what you've been through. But everything will be better tomorrow, I promise."

Chihiro nodded. "Thank you, Haku."

The boy smiled at her, his eyes brighter than emeralds.

Zeniba opened the front door. "See you soon!" she called. The old woman stepped outside, trailed by No-Face. Lin paused to offer Chihiro a brisk wave in farewell, and disappeared too.

Haku was hardly more than a ghost now.

"Goodbye, Chihiro."

Without waiting for a reply he was across the room in a few strides. Chihiro blinked in disbelief: how could he move so fast? The boy glanced back at her before stepping outside to join his companions.

Chihiro's head was buzzing and she realised that she was alone. Even the TV had gone quiet. She bolted to the doorway and looked outside into the dazzling late afternoon sun. Both the street and the field across the road were empty. To her right, the forest loomed tall and dark.

"Shhh," it whispered.

#


	4. A Clean Slate

"Chihiro? Chihiro, it's time to wake up."

Yuuko knelt beside the futon. She was dressed in pink pyjamas, still crumpled from sleep.

"Are you well enough to go to school today, sweetie?" she asked, stroking her daughter's long brown hair.

"Yes," Chihiro replied without hesitation.

After the usual morning rush to get ready, Yuuko walked her to school. They arrived just in time.

It was clear that something had changed in the other children. They did not avoid Chihiro, or whisper amongst themselves and cast furtive glances in her direction. Instead, she was ignored by the other kids as they chatted and played with their friends. Some of Chihiro's classmates even smiled and waved at her. She hurried into her homeroom and sat at her desk, at the back of the classroom.

"Are you feeling better, Chihiro?" asked a shy, chubby boy whose name was Takashi. He sat beside her.

"Yes, thanks," she replied cautiously.

A short girl with dark, curly hair appeared immediately next to Taka. She reminded Chihiro of a sparrow, with her singsong voice and the way she flitted about. Her name was Hana.

"It must have been a bad cold, you were away for so long!" she chirruped.

Chihiro smiled at her. "Yeah, but I'm better now. Did I miss much?"

Hana shrugged. "Not really. If you've done the homework you'll be fine."

"If you like you can eat with us at lunchtime," said Taka. "But if you're sitting with someone else that's OK too!" he blundered. His face turned bright red.

"Sure, I'd like that," Chihiro replied, a little taken aback. She had misjudged her classmates: they were much nicer than she had expected.

Another girl drifted into the classroom. Kayoko was tall and slender, with glasses and pigtails. Her armful of textbooks thumped onto the desk in front of Chihiro.

"Hey guys. Hey Chihiro," she said.

"Chihiro's feeling better today, so she's going to sit with us at lunchtime!" trilled Hana.

"OK, that's cool," said Kayoko. "Hey, do you like to play card games?"

Chihiro nodded. "Sure, I used to play lots of card games at my old school."

Kayoko's eyes glinted at the prospect of a new challenge. But just as she was about to say something their teacher strode into the classroom.

Mr. Kusakabe was in his late forties, with grey hairs sprouting from his temples. Chihiro knew very little about him, except that he was prone to speaking in tangents and always running late. But everyone seemed to like him anyway.

"Sorry I'm late. Good morning, class," he said.

The students performed the morning greeting. After taking their seats, they chanted "Good morning teacher!"

"It's great to have you back, Chihiro," Mr. Kusakabe said genially. "Do you have any questions about the homework?"

"No, sir."

"Excellent!" he replied, pushing his glasses back towards his eyes. They were forever slipping down the bridge of his nose.

Their first class of the day was social studies. They had been learning about Japanese culture throughout the semester.

"Today we are going to learn more about Shinto and Buddhism. As you already know, religion shaped the lives of the aristocracy and everyday people throughout history. Please turn to page 18-"

Chihiro glanced sideways at Taka and Hana. Taka was focused intently on what Mr. Kusakabe was saying, and scribbling pages of notes. He loved anything to do with history. Hana was less academically inclined: she divided her time between writing notes and daydreaming. In front of their desks, Kayoko leaned back in her chair. She kept only sparse notes, preferring to listen to their teacher.

Chihiro privately thanked her dream visitors for their help. Whatever they had done had worked: they had given her an opportunity to start over.

She understood now that the visitors were actually spirits. Chihiro would thank them with an offering at the main shrine in the centre of the town. But she could not understand what she had done to deserve their gratitude and friendship.

#


	5. The Old Forest

Chihiro's next encounter with the spirit world happened just two weeks after her unusual dream.

On a sunny Saturday at noon, Chihiro's friends gathered outside her house. Their plan was to spend the afternoon exploring the old forest. Chihiro had initially needed some convincing, because the forest looked so dark and creepy. But Kayoko was interested in nature, and Hana insisted on having a picnic there. The children were accompanied by Taka's white Akita Inu, Hachikō.

"Have a good time!" Yuuko called. "Be back before sunset!"

Her parents waved to the departing group, before resuming their weekend chores.

It was a clear spring day, but as soon as the children entered the forest the light dimmed. Chihiro shivered at the sudden drop in temperature.

"Don't worry, I know a nice sunny spot. It's next to a stream and everything," Hana said.

They continued to walk for another fifteen minutes or so through deep leaf litter, scrambling over tree roots and mossy stones, before reaching the clearing.

"Nice, isn't it?" chirruped Hana. "Someone should put picnic tables here one day."

The four children sat in the springy green grass and opened their bento boxes. Hachikō sat beside Taka, who offered him morsels of food. The group did not talk: they were content to listen to the sounds of the forest. The nearby stream bubbled cheerfully, and branches creaked in the breeze. Tiny birds sang and flitted overhead, some pausing for a moment to observe the visitors in their forest home.

"I don't like this forest," Taka admitted once they had finished eating.

"It doesn't scare me," said Kayoko. "But we need to respect the forest. Don't leave any garbage behind or you'll have bad luck."

Chihiro packed up her lunch box and walked over to the stream. The clear water bubbled over small, smooth stones. She could even see tiny fish darting about in the current. A curious Hachikō trotted over and slurped up some water. The fish scattered.

"Hey, why don't we walk along the stream?" Chihiro suggested. "When we get tired we can follow it back."

Hana nodded. "Good idea, I don't want to get lost."

The four children shouldered their backpacks and began the walk downstream. Hachikō bounded ahead, inadvertently flushing a hare from the thick undergrowth. He raced after it, barking excitedly.

"Damn it, Hachi!" Taka scolded. He did not sound too concerned: Hachikō would return eventually.

The light dimmed as they walked deeper into the forest. The boughs and branches twisted together, blocking out the sun. Leaves rustled with each tiny breath of wind.

Chihiro was staring off to one side, looking for animals, when she spotted a mossy boulder through the trees. It caught her eye because of its smooth, rounded shape, which was obviously the work of human hands. She stopped walking and pointed it out to the others.

"I don't know how you saw that, Chihiro! Let's check it out!" said Kayoko. She immediately took the lead, followed by Hana and Chihiro with Taka trailing them at a nervous trot.

As the children neared the boulder Chihiro's suspicions were confirmed. It was actually a statue of a grinning man with a plump, egg-shaped body. His hands were clasped together and a broad smile stretched from ear to ear. He was covered in splotches of lichen and moss. The group circled the statue and found the same design carved on the back. Taka made an unhappy noise.

"Wow, this looks really old…" Kayoko commented.

Twigs cracked nearby and bushes rustled. The noises became louder – something was running towards them! Chihiro took a few steps backward and Taka latched onto Hana's arm.

Hachikō bounded out of the gloomy undergrowth. His white fur was dirty and tangled with spider webs and leaves.

"Hachikō!" Taka yelped. "You scared us! Bad dog!"

The big Akita wagged his tail, his long pink tongue lolling from the side of his mouth.

"Maybe we should go back to the stream," remarked Hana, who had only just managed to free herself from Taka's grip.

"But there's another statue over there," said Chihiro, pointing through the trees. It would lead them further away from the stream. "Maybe they're arranged in a trail?"

Kayoko's eyes widened. "That would be cool!"

"I don't know…" Taka murmured. "I would feel more comfortable just following the stream."

"Can we at least walk over to the next statue and see if there's anything there? I promise we won't get lost. If we don't find anything we can just go back," said Chihiro.

Taka shrugged and allowed himself to be led through the gloom towards the other figure. It had the same design as the first statue, but on one side the nose had been badly chipped.

"There's another one! Over there!"

Kayoko pointed to the figure, basking in dappled sunlight.

Chihiro and Kayoko walked over to it briskly, with Hachikō on their heels. Hana and Taka followed more reluctantly, equally nervous of being left behind and of trekking further into the forest.

As the group neared the statue they realised that it was actually on the edge of an ancient, paved road. The afternoon sun glowed overhead, bringing with it a welcome warmth and light.

"I've been here before," said Chihiro, looking left and right down the length of the road.

"Really? When?" asked Hana.

"On the day we moved here. My dad took a wrong turn and we drove along this road. We can get out of the forest if we turn left here, and then it's only a short walk to my house."

Taka sighed in obvious relief and patted Hachikō's forehead.

"Where does it go?" said Kayoko.

Chihiro thought for a moment. Her memory of this place was fuzzy but a few images surfaced in her mind.

"I think there's a stone building at the end."

Taka looked up. "A building? Out here?"

"It's not much further if you want to check it out," Chihiro replied. "There's probably nothing to do there but I didn't get a chance to look around last time. We've still got a few hours before we need to walk back."

Kayoko's eyes shone with excitement. "Yes, let's go!"

"Sure, I'll go with you," Hana agreed with a shrug.

Taka shifted about nervously. He did not want to appear timid in front of his friends. He patted Hachikō again, and gained some courage from the big dog at his side.

"Let's go," he declared.

Chihiro led the way. The road was overgrown with moss and littered with dead leaves and branches. It was no easier than walking off-trail.

"My family has lived in this area for hundreds of years," said Hana. "My grandma used to say that magical things happened in this forest."

"Like what?" Chihiro asked.

"Things like, every once in a while the roads would change their route. Or that trees would disappear overnight without leaving even a stump behind."

Kayoko snorted aloud.

" _I_ don't believe that!" said Hana hastily. "But my grandma _and_ my parents said that people have gone missing in here."

The group fell silent. Even the forest seemed to hold its breath.

"But no-one has gone missing for ages. Not since the Second World War."

"I think you're trying to scare us, Hana," said Kayoko boldly.

"No, I swear I'm telling the truth! There are records of these things. But what's really creepy is that there was never any trace of a struggle. The trail always went cold and they never found any bodies. It's like those people vanished away into nothingness."

Chihiro shivered, but she was not cold. Could that explain what happened to her family? Had they been spirited away like those other missing people? It was a dumb idea, and yet… what if they had gone to the spirit world, or some other strange place? And if so, how did they manage to escape?

As the group followed a bend in the road, the façade of a grey stone building appeared ahead. Its outer walls were crumbling and overgrown with weeds. Giant trees blocked out the sun, with only a few bold slivers of light able to pierce the canopy.

Tall grass and bushes smothered the remainders of the road that led to the entrance. There was no door, just an archway filled with a murky darkness. A squat figure guarded the building, carved in the same likeness as the others.

Chihiro walked over to the statue, examining it. She realised that she was alone, and she turned around. Kayoko, Taka and Hana were standing a safe distance away from the statue. They shrank away from the building in fear.

"What's wrong?" Chihiro called back to her friends.

"Hachikō doesn't like being here…" replied Taka in a wavering voice.

A low growl issued from Hachikō's curled lips. His hackles were raised and tail bristling.

"Yeah," murmured Kayoko. "This place gives me the creeps. It's like, we aren't supposed to be here."

Chihiro's skin prickled as she turned to look at the entrance. She too could sense that there was something malevolent about the building. But her unease was tempered with curiosity. What was at the end of the tunnel? The yawning darkness would not easily give up its secrets.

"Don't do it, Chihiro!" barked Taka. "We don't know what's in there!"

"It's OK, I'm not going in. I just want to take a quick look. Do any of you have a torch?"

There was no reply.

Chihiro walked confidently towards the entrance, ignoring the feeling of foreboding that increased with every step. There was another sensation too. Chihiro became aware of a faint, rhythmic pulse that passed through her body as she neared the building. It was like a heartbeat. Each pulse made her skin prickle. The feeling was intoxicating, and unlike anything she had experienced before.

The plants growing from the wall rustled and nodded in the breeze. She stood at the doorway and peered inside. Nothing jumped out at her. The tunnel contained only an inky blackness and the smell of damp leaf litter. The pulses increased in strength. Chihiro wondered if it could be something supernatural.

A murmur came from somewhere deep within the building, so faint that only Chihiro and Hachikō could hear it.

The Akita's warning bark was followed by a rushing sound from the far end of the tunnel. At first it was gentle, like a faraway waterfall. But it grew louder and louder until it became a typhoon hurtling towards her. Chihiro jumped back instinctively and was blasted with a gust of hot, stale air. The other children screamed in terror. Hachikō barked furiously.

Chihiro sprinted back to her friends at lightning speed. She had never run so fast in her life.

Even more terrifying than the cursed wind was the screeching laughter that followed. It echoed from somewhere deep within the tunnel. It sounded like fingernails dragging on a chalkboard.

The four children ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They pelted along the road, slipping and stumbling on the mossy stones. Hachikō galloped beside them, checking over his shoulder every few seconds. They were not being followed.

Chihiro's heart was almost beating out of her chest and her lungs were on fire. The group hurtled along the road, not stopping until they were clear of the trees.

They were greeted by a wash of warm afternoon sunlight. Taka and Kayoko were so badly out of breath that they sat down in the dirt. Chihiro had a terrible stitch in her side, which she kneaded with her hands. The ancient cedar tree looked on in silence.

"What… do you think… that was?" Hana panted.

The group remained quiet for a while, still recovering from shock.

"I don't know, and I don't want to go back and find out," said Kayoko after finally catching her breath.

"Me neither," gasped Taka, who was close to hyperventilating.

The three looked to Chihiro.

"I think maybe it was meant to be a deterrence. Something to keep people away."

"It sure worked," snapped Hana. "You shouldn't have walked up to that creepy building!"

Chihiro looked down at her scuffed yellow shoes and blinked back tears. "I'm sorry, I had no idea that was going to happen."

Guilt gnawed at her insides. Had she already ruined her second chance? Would Hana, Kayoko and Taka still want to be friends with her after this?

"Let's never go there again," groaned Taka. The three girls agreed with him wholeheartedly. Hachikō began to lick Taka's bright red face until the boy giggled.

"Why don't you all come back to my house?" Chihiro suggested. "My parents won't mind if you use the shower. We also have green tea ice cream."

To Chihiro's great relief, the others followed her without complaint. As they walked uphill across the field towards her house, thousands of thoughts circled in Chihiro's mind. She was sure that the tunnel was linked to her disappearance.

But what was on the other side?

#


	6. Doorway To The Unknown

Following their adventure in the forest, Chihiro and her friends made a pact (which was really just a pinky swear) that they would never tell anyone what they saw.

Still haunted by the howling laughter and the cursed wind, the four children spent many weekends indoors. They read books and played board games, but most of all Chihiro loved to draw. She would sketch anything, from people to machines to dinosaurs. Everyone who saw her drawings showered her with compliments, encouraging her to keep practicing.

Although the others did not like to discuss it, Chihiro often thought about the secrets hidden in the forest. She began to obsess over the stone building, trying to understand what had really happened. Was it an elaborate prank, or could there have been real magic at work? Was there even anything at the end of the tunnel?

Chihiro trusted her friends, but she would never tell them that she still believed in magic. Only little kids believed in spells and supernatural creatures, she told herself. She was almost eleven and she had to grow up.

In the end, her curiosity won out. She wanted an answer, and was prepared to brave the creepy stone building to get it.

One drizzly Sunday morning, Chihiro left the house with a backpack, gumboots and raincoat. She had told her parents that she was collecting slugs for a school project, but this was only a half-truth. Her main plan was to find the building again.

It was slow going along the road, as the mossy cobblestones had become slippery in the rain. But it was still better than getting lost in the muddy undergrowth.

Half an hour later, shivering and with her gumboots caked in mud, Chihiro reached the crumbling stone building. The rain had turned everything a dreary grey. As she neared the entrance a feeling of dread gripped her chest. Her feet dragged in the mud. She told herself that she was just afraid from last time.

Chihiro skirted past the squat, grinning statue and stood resolutely at the tunnel entrance. The pulses returned, each bringing with it a surge of intoxicating power that quickened her heartbeat. It had to be magic!

A rumbling noise swelled from inside the tunnel. She covered her ears, but even through her gloves she could hear the wind approaching.

She held her nerve for as long as she could, but when it became too much to bear Chihiro sprang sideways and clung to the outside wall. The stale wind rushed past, followed by the same shrieking laughter. She moved her hands from her ears and listened for a moment. There was only the steady patter of raindrops on her coat.

Minutes of silence passed before Chihiro scraped up enough courage to check the tunnel. She opened her backpack, fishing out a bulky orange torch. She extended an arm and cast the harsh yellow beam into the darkness. There were no hostile noises.

Chihiro inched along the wall and glanced around the corner. The torchlight illuminated the entire length of the tunnel. It was empty and unremarkable, with a plastered ceiling and floor. The light glinted off puddles and water dripping from the ceiling. Something was blocking the other end.

She took a tentative step into the tunnel. Then another. She realised that she was holding her breath and exhaled quietly.

Every few steps Chihiro would pause to listen for danger, but the building was seemingly unconcerned by her presence. The electric waves increased in potency as she walked inside.

After what felt like hours Chihiro finally reached the end of the tunnel. The exit was sealed by planks of wood across the doorway. The barrier fit snugly against the tunnel sides, and there were no gaps to look through. Chihiro switched off her torch, and when her eyes adjusted to the gloom she discovered a dull sliver of light on the floor. She knew it - there was something on the other side!

Chihiro gnawed her lower lip. There was only one thing to do. She balled her hand into a fist, raised it and knocked twice on the wooden planks.

The sound echoed strangely in the gloom around her. She waited for a full minute, even pressing her ear against the barrier, but there was no indication of life on the other side.

"Hello?" she whispered.

There was a faint hiss in reply. Chihiro leapt back in fear, and switched on her torch. The beam lit up the tunnel, dancing wildly as she searched for the source of the noise. She sighed in relief when she realised that the sound had been caused by a piece of paper sliding beneath the barrier.

Chihiro picked it up. It was a neatly folded square of parchment, secured with a seal in red wax. An image of a crow with a woman's head had been stamped into the wax to indicate the writer's identity. Chihiro was not familiar with the symbol.

With one hand gripping the torch, her free hand opened the letter as carefully as possible. The characters were written in graceful stokes of black ink, which glistened in the torchlight as though they had just been written. It read:

Dear Miss Ogino,

Humans are not permitted beyond this point. Leave immediately and do not return.

Sincerely,

Z&Y

Chihiro stared at the letter in wonder. It was addressed to her personally! If this was a prank, she decided that it was a very elaborate and well-executed one.

As she studied the abrupt letter, something strange began to happen. The corners of the paper began to glow and curl - it was burning up before her eyes. Chihiro dropped it and the paper was quickly eaten away. Once it had reduced to ash, a sudden gust of wind whistled down the length of the tunnel from outside. It swept the ash neatly underneath the barrier, removing all evidence of the letter.

In vain, Chihiro tried to prise the wooden planks away, but they remained unmoved by her thin fingers. In retaliation, the barrier left a splinter in her thumb. She looked up searchingly at the wall but it remained stubbornly in place, refusing to yield any of its secrets.

Finally defeated, Chihiro turned around and stumbled home in the rain.

#

 **Hi readers, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Thank you for the follows and kind reviews!  
**


	7. Nana and Saburo

By the time the summer holidays began Chihiro had settled into her new life. Despite her first impression of the elementary school she now liked it very much. She still missed Rumi, her best friend from her previous school, but they talked on the phone every week.

Chihiro and her friends played soccer and baseball with the other kids, swam at the local pool and explored every street. She spent so much time outdoors that she developed a tan. But on rainy days and in the evenings Chihiro would draw. Taka loved to leaf through her sketchbook and would request that she draw his favourite characters. Her parents were supportive too, but only when they were certain that her homework was not being neglected.

Chihiro had not forgotten about the spirits who visited her in a dream, or the creepy building deep in the forest. But the door was sealed shut and Haku and his friends had not returned. As the summer crawled past Chihiro pushed the weird events to the back of her mind.

This changed one evening when she experienced a vivid dream. It was the recollection of a memory from long ago when she was a little kid. Her shoe fell into a river and she almost drowned while attempting to retrieve it. When Chihiro woke she remembered the name of the river: Kohaku.

"Oh, yes, I remember that river," said her mother over breakfast. "We used to go there all the time for picnics, but there's hardly anything left now."

"It's still there," Akio remarked thoughtfully, sipping his coffee. "I remember reading an article in the paper a few weeks ago about river restoration projects. The Kohaku River was one of them."

Chihiro suddenly had an idea.

"Could we go back there?"

Her parents shared a glance and she could tell immediately that they were interested.

"You know what, Chihiro? That sounds like a great idea," said her father, who placed his newspaper on the table. "I wouldn't mind a day trip."

"And if I remember correctly there's a nice bathhouse close to the river. We could stay the night," hinted Yuuko.

"It's settled then," said Akio.

#

The Oginos' little grey Audi sped along the expressway that led to the Kohaku River. The road was baking hot in the afternoon sun, with shimmering columns of heat rising from the asphalt. On their right the ocean flitted tantalisingly in and out of view, and to their left loomed the green foothills of forested mountains.

Chihiro was sitting behind the driver's seat in her usual spot, drawing pictures in a sketchpad that her mother had bought for her. Dragons wove across the paper in broad, sinuous curves, their fierce eyes staring up at her. Chihiro often drew cartoon animals and humans, but mythical creatures were her favourite.

"We're here," said Akio after nearly three hours of driving.

Ahead sprawled the seaside town of Kawaguchi. Much of the town looked very new and the streets heaved with tourists. Kawaguchi's rapid development was the reason why the Kohaku River had been built over. Chihiro could not recall what it used to look like - it was all concrete now.

They turned left onto a scenic mountain road. With the town behind them they continued to climb until the apartments and shopping malls gave way to fields and forests. Every so often Chihiro would catch a glimpse of the muddy river on her right.

"It's a tiny stream now," remarked Yuuko. "What a shame. I hope we haven't wasted our holiday."

"No, I don't think so," Akio replied. "Apparently it's much nicer upstream. There won't be much water for swimming but it's probably too cold anyway."

Fifteen minutes of driving passed before they reached the main picnic area. Chihiro welcomed the end of the drive and jumped out immediately when the car stopped. Her legs were cramping up.

It was midday and the sun's heat lingered in the air. She kicked off her yellow sneakers and dug her toes into the soft green grass. It was thick and refreshingly cool. Her father opened the car boot and retrieved sandwiches and cold drinks.

Chihiro and her parents sat down to eat at one of the worn wooden tables underneath the shade of a maple tree. The other two tables were occupied: one by a family with three young children and the other by an elderly couple.

The Kohaku River was no more than a mountain stream now. Through the trees Chihiro could see water cascading down large boulders. When it hit the ground it snaked across the grassy field where the picnic area was and continued out of view in its descent towards the sea. It burbled cheerfully as flashes of sunlight scattered from its surface.

The other children splashed around in the water while their parents were deep in conversation. The elderly couple were holding hands and absorbed the scenery in comfortable silence.

"This was a good idea, Chihiro," said her father.

After they had finished eating, the Ogino family left the table and began to make for the stream. They passed the table with the elderly couple and the old lady greeted them warmly. Her husband nodded too but remained silent. Chihiro and her parents stopped and bowed politely.

"It's so nice to see young families up here," commented the old lady, who then introduced herself as Nana. She was small and frail-looking, with expertly curled silver hair. Her husband's name was Saburo. He was tall and lanky, with a wary look in his eyes.

"Yes, we used to visit the river often before they built over it," replied Yuuko.

Saburo harrumphed to himself.

"Oh, it's terrible, isn't it?" Nana said, agreeing with her husband's sentiment. "All the development in Kawaguchi has upset the river god and driven him away."

Chihiro's parents were silent. They did not believe in spirits, but Chihiro listened with fascination. This did not escape Nana's attention.

"When I was a girl, the spirit of the Kohaku River was greatly loved and respected," she told Chihiro. "Not one person has drowned in this river because of his vigilance and kindness, and this is how we have repaid him! I am glad that more people are taking an interest in nature now. Perhaps he will return to his river one day."

"But how will we know if he's back?" Chihiro asked.

Nana smiled and Saburo raised an eyebrow.

"There's no easy way, but if you listen carefully you may hear the water speaking to you," said Nana.

Chihiro and her parents bowed to the old couple and continued on their path to the stream. The bed was lined with large grey stones worn smooth by the current. Although the water was clear it had an amber hue.

"Why does it look like that?" Chihiro asked her parents. "It's not polluted, is it?"

"No, sweetie," her mother replied. "Sometimes water that runs through a forest changes colour. It's caused by tannins from plants. Tea has tannins too, that's what makes it taste bitter."

"So that's why the river is called Kohaku!" said Chihiro. She continued to linger at the water's edge, unsure if she should wade in.

"The water's fine, Chihiro," said her father reassuringly. "You've been in it before!"

She stepped in gingerly. The water was refreshingly cool. Chihiro's toes splayed and curled around the smooth stones, some of which were slippery with algae. The water swirled around her ankles. She listened intently but could not hear any voices from the water.

Meanwhile, her parents kicked off their shoes and joined her.

"Wow, that's cold!" exclaimed Yuuko.

Akio laughed. "Told you!" he said.

Chihiro, who was still listening out for the river spirit, did not see her mother scooping water into her hands and flicking it towards Akio. She was also in the firing line and got splashed with cold droplets. Before Chihiro could retaliate, her father was already hurling handfuls of water at Yuuko. Her parents laughed when Chihiro kicked up a fan-shaped plume of water at the both of them.

The other family stared at them and shrugged, but the old couple smiled.

#


	8. Bathhouse in the Mountains

The Ogino family arrived at the bathhouse later that afternoon. The building was hidden in dense forest, its location only betrayed by steam curling through the canopy. Despite its age, the bathhouse appeared to be in good condition.

The staff cast bemused glances at Chihiro and her parents as they strolled inside in their damp clothes. After being shown to their room, they wasted no time in taking a bath.

Chihiro and her mother peeled off their damp clothes and showered in the bathroom. The women's bath was outdoors, surrounded by wooden screens to shield them from curious eyes. It was much cooler in the forest than by the river, and the hot water was enjoyable even in the summer. Yuuko closed her eyes, and commented that she had not felt so relaxed in years. Chihiro fidgeted in boredom. She wanted to swim, but the water was much too hot.

In the early evening, dressed in cotton _yukatas_ and with the setting sun glowing through the _shōji_ screens, Chihiro and her parents sat down to their _kaiseki_ banquet. The fish had been caught fresh in Kawaguchi that morning. The table and dishes were adorned with freshly-cut roses, hydrangeas, sunflowers and irises. Hungry after a day of travelling and swimming, Chihiro and her parents picked every plate clean.

After they had struggled through the last bites of dessert it was Chihiro's bedtime. Her parents ushered her back to the room. She didn't feel tired but she knew better than to argue with them. They would just ignore her protests anyway.

When Chihiro curled up on the comfy futon she fell asleep instantly.

She dreamed of walking on a beach underneath the midday sun, which burned brightly against the blue sky. Chihiro's eyes combed the sand, looking for shells and other treasures from the ocean. She almost walked into the skeleton of an enormous whale, its spirit still tethered to the fraying bones. Strange birds circled above them, crying out in unfamiliar voices.

Chihiro bowed to the whale, and it began to sing in whistles and clicks. The deeper notes stirred every cell in her body.

"Follow the river!" it called.

There was an estuary close to the skeleton, so Chihiro walked over to it and followed the river upstream. She could still hear the whale spirit singing as she hiked along the banks.

There were no humans or buildings by the river, just meadows and forests as far as she could see. Her bare feet made no sound in the grass. Chihiro walked for what seemed like an eternity, until she reached the same area of the Kohaku River that she had visited earlier that day. She recognised the tumble of boulders through the trees, but nothing else looked familiar. The car park and the picnic tables were gone, and the clearing was much smaller. Chihiro was surrounded by old trees that soaked up the sunlight.

A voice rose from the water, finally breaking the silence. It was a pleasant voice, both familiar and comforting. It did not belong to any of the nearby plants or animals, so she figured that the water itself was speaking to her.

"Go to the Kohaku River tomorrow," said the voice. "I will be there."

When Chihiro woke it was just past sunrise and the vision remained clear in her mind. She stared at the ceiling, excited for the day ahead. But she also worried that it was nothing more than a dream. Her parents snored loudly. Chihiro retrieved her sketchbook and drew more monsters to pass the time.

A few hours later the Ogino family discussed their day over breakfast. The morning banquet was smaller than the evening one, but just as delicious.

"Can we go to the Kohaku River again?" Chihiro asked.

Her mother sipped her tea and sighed. "I was hoping to take another bath before we go…"

"We can do both," Akio assured them. "I wouldn't mind another bath after breakfast too. As long as we leave early in the afternoon we'll have plenty of time."

#

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Fish Becomes A Dragon

Chihiro and her parents returned to the Kohaku River at midday. The sun was bright and fiercely hot, and it sparkled on the running water. There were more visitors to the picnic area than the previous day. Chihiro counted at least four other families there, probably locals from Kawaguchi. Everyone had a tan and sun-bleached hair. Two young lovers reclined beneath a wild cherry tree, sharing sweets and giggling at a private joke.

Nana and Saburo were in the same seat as before. Chihiro guessed that the locals left it empty for them to use. To Yuuko and Akio's surprise, Chihiro ran over to the elderly couple. Nana smiled and Saburo gave a nod as she approached.

"The river spirit spoke to me!"

Nana's cheerful expression changed to one of mild surprise, and even Saburo raised a wiry eyebrow.

"Oh? And what did he say?" asked Nana.

"He said 'Go to the Kohaku River tomorrow, I will be there'".

Nana beamed. "When I first saw you I knew you were special. Let's walk over to the water and see what happens."

Saburo pushed himself to his feet with a grunt. Steadying himself on a walking stick carved from driftwood, he extended a gnarled hand to Nana. It took her several attempts to stand up and force her trembling legs to work. With her husband guiding her, and Chihiro leading the way, the three walked to the stream's edge.

Yuuko and Akio appeared behind them and greeted the old couple. Nana was delighted to see them again. Yuuko thrust a cap and sunscreen into Chihiro's hands, and only left after she watched her daughter put them on.

"We may have to wait a while," said Nana after Chihiro's parents had gone. "The gods have their own schedule."

A mother and her two young boys were playing together downstream, just a short distance away. They were playing with colourful plastic toys that frequently escaped on the current. The poor woman frequently rescuing the toys before they were lost downstream. The children though it was a great game, but from the look on their mother's face she was not sharing in the fun.

Cicadas droned away the minutes, while the cold water of the Kohaku River bubbled invitingly. The sun became so unbearably hot that Nana and Saburo retired beneath the shade of a nearby dogwood. Chihiro offered to act as a lookout. Saburo hobbled over to his old car and returned with a flowery umbrella for her.

Chihiro's feet were sweating in her shoes, so she slipped them off and stood ankle-deep in the water.

"What are you waiting for, exactly?" asked her father as he appeared beside her. He was eating a sandwich and had one for Chihiro too.

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "I'm just seeing if anything interesting happens."

Akio chewed thoughtfully. "OK sweetie. Just don't get heatstroke. Your mother and I will be sitting in the shade." He pointed to a spot in the forest. Chihiro's mother was sitting on a rug and she waved at them.

"Come over when you want to go home, alright?"

"OK dad."

As he walked away Chihiro inspected her sandwich. An omelette was stuffed between two pieces of soft white bread.

Chihiro was very thirsty after she finished eating. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth, but she was reluctant to leave the stream in case something interesting happened. She was almost tempted to drink from the stream despite the unappealing colour. Instead she distracted herself by watching the tiny water bugs that zipped and zigzagged across the surface. Nana and Saburo waited patiently in the shade.

Meanwhile, the mother of the two boys left them to chase a Totoro toy floating downstream. The woman trotted alongside the water, and she tried to make a grab for it and failed. Her expression soured on the next attempt when she slipped and almost rolled her ankle. The two boys cackled at her misfortune.

The woman launched herself at the toy again, only for it to escape her grasp. Exhausted, she watched it bob downstream. With a shriek of surprise she leapt from the water in shock, leaving Totoro to continue on a journey out to sea.

Chihiro craned her neck to see what had startled the woman, but there was too much glare on the water's surface to see anything. The boys' father appeared and lifted them bodily out of the water and onto the grass. The woman was sitting on her backside, staring at the water in horror.

Then Chihiro saw it.

A large koi moved upstream towards her, graceful and unhurried. Its body was pearl-white, with a teal dorsal fin and tail. The fish paused when it reached Chihiro, and glanced up at her with green eyes. It was nearly as long as her arm, with silken fins fanning in the current. Its whiskers were almost the length of its body.

Chihiro understood that the beautiful fish was what she had been waiting for. She bowed to it, and when she looked up again it was still watching her.

In the corner of her eye, Nana and Saburo appeared. Other people approached the stream around her, curious to see what was in the water. One woman shrieked, but the others remained silent.

The fish did not flinch. It observed the spectators with mild interest. There was something almost human in its grass-green eyes.

Nana and Saburo bowed as deeply as their old bodies would allow. Their eyes remained respectfully downcast.

The koi continued on its journey upstream. Chihiro walked after it, eager to see what it would do next. A few other people joined her.

The pile of boulders loomed ahead, and the fish picked up speed. With a broad sweep of its tail it leapt upward into the waterfall and managed to land in a small, turbulent pool.

After pausing for a breath, it flicked its tail in an attempt to jump up. The fish missed its mark. Its body smacked on one of the rocks and it landed at the bottom of the waterfall. The spectators gasped in dismay.

But the fish would not be easily discouraged. Once it had recovered, the beautiful koi tried again. It leapt effortlessly up to the same pool as before, but it did not pause to rest this time. It jumped vertically to land between two boulders. Water poured over it, but Chihiro worried that it might be stuck.

After a few more gasps, the fish powered upward once more.

A shout erupted nearby. The father of the two boys was calling out words of encouragement. Chihiro and several others took up the chant, while others clapped and cheered.

"Come on!" she cried.

One last obstacle remained: a meter-high jump over the lip of the waterfall.

The first attempt was a disaster. The koi fell short by a few inches and tumbled down. The crowd gave a collective gasp. The white fish had not fallen far, and after waiting a few seconds to regain its strength, it tried again. This time it soared like a bird, fins flaring and body twisting in the air. Its scales caught the sun with a brilliant flash of gold. Chihiro could have sworn that its eyes swivelled down to look at them all.

The fish was on its belly at the top of the waterfall, tail pumping furiously against the swift current. By some miracle, it managed to push itself over and the koi disappeared in a plume of spray. Cheers erupted from the onlookers.

Chihiro turned around to look for Nana and Saburo, only to find that they were a few meters away. Their faces were streaked with tears of joy.

"We have all witnessed something incredible today," said Nana in a wavering voice. "To think that an emissary of the river god would appear…"

She trailed off, overcome with emotion. Saburo wrapped her in a comforting hug. Some people stared at them as they passed, returning to their picnic lunches.

"It reminds me of an old legend that I read in a book," Chihiro said.

"And what legend is that?" asked her mother, who appeared on her left. Her father simultaneously appeared on her right, holding the picnic basket. They were polite enough, but Chihiro knew that her parents thought the old couple were superstitious fools.

"The legend goes that a thousand koi travelled upstream until they reached a waterfall that was higher than the clouds. Many turned back because the challenge was too great. A few attempted the climb, but when they failed they gave up and swam downstream. Only one had the determination to reach the top, and when it did the gods transformed the koi into a dragon."

Nana nodded. "Yes, I know the tale. In another version of the story the fish achieves enlightenment. Perhaps there is a message here for us. I would like to think that if the fish reaches the source of the Kohaku River, the guardian spirit will return."

In the brief silence that followed, Akio took the opportunity to speak and cleared his throat.

"I'm very sorry, but we have to leave now," he said with an apologetic nod to Nana and Saburo. "If we don't we will not get home before dark."

Chihiro checked her watch. It was one thirty.

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" she asked her parents.

"Sorry sweetie, but we really should go," Yuuko replied. "Your father and I have to work tomorrow and we don't want to drive at night."

"Of course, we won't keep you," said Nana, her face creased in a smile.

She looked to Chihiro. "Keep your belief strong and the gods will watch over you," she said. "The spirit of the Kohaku River seems to be especially fond of you. We would have never seen his emissary otherwise. We are so grateful."

Chihiro gaped in shock when Nana and Saburo bowed deeply to her. She earnestly returned the gesture, and the flowery umbrella.

"Thank you both for everything," she said. "I hope we meet again soon."

"I'm sure we will. Take care and have a safe drive home," replied Nana.

Chihiro and her parents walked to the little grey Audi. She stared through the rear window as they drove away. Everything had already returned to normal. People were enjoying their lunches, or wading in the river. Did anyone else care that they had just seen a god?

#

The setting sun stained the sky gold, and the clouds bright pink. The Ogino family were driving inland and were almost home.

"Mum, dad, what did you see?" said Chihiro.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" her mother asked.

Chihiro looked out of the window, drinking in the sunset colours.

"I mean at the river today. Did you see that fish?"

"Sure," said Akio with a shrug. "But I don't understand why everyone got excited about a plain old salmon. Even if it did reach the top of a waterfall."

"A salmon?" said Yuuko. "I thought I saw a catfish, I was sure it had whiskers. Not that I could see much in the glare anyway."

No-one said anything for a while. The sky turned a deep ocean-blue and the stars blinked awake one by one. Trees and shrubs on the roadside turned into a shadowy blur. They turned off the highway, heading uphill through Tochinoki village. Their little blue house was not far away.

"Mum, dad… do you believe in spirits?"

Her parents glanced at each other.

"I used to," her mother said. "Not anymore."

"My family were religious, but I never really understood it," said her father.

"When did you stop believing, mum?"

Yuuko looked at her in the rear view mirror. "I was about your age. My father - your grandfather - died suddenly. I prayed and prayed that he would come back to us, or at least send a message. He never did, so I stopped believing. It's just old superstitions."

The Oginos finished the drive home in silence.

#


	10. A Name Remembered

Chihiro's dream visitors reappeared in the final week of the summer holidays. She had not expected to see them again, and had started to doubt that the extraordinary events of the past year had happened at all.

Few people shared in her fascination with the spirits, and whenever something unnatural occurred she would be the only one to remember it. When she asked Taka, Hana and Kayoko about the building in the forest, they stared at her quizzically and changed the topic.

In Chihiro's dream the sky outside her house looked black and stormy. The rain was so heavy that she hardly heard knocking at the front door. A series of rapid, heavy thumps were required before she sprang off the couch and welcomed her guests inside. They hurried in, their clothes soaked through.

"I'm sorry, Chihiro," Zeniba apologised, her makeup running in channels down her face. "I seem to have brought bad weather with me this time. But I have also brought a cake."

The elderly woman placed a handsome black lacquerware box on the table and flicked her wrist. Within seconds both Haku and Zeniba were completely dry, and perfectly groomed.

Chihiro was not surprised by Zeniba's use of magic - this was a dream, after all. No-face smiled benignly at them, unaffected by the rain.

Her guests settled in the same couch seats as before, and Zeniba opened the lacquerware box. The cake inside was cream-coloured, and adorned with sprigs of cherry blossoms crafted from sugar. The branches moved, as though caressed by an invisible breeze. A loose petal travelled across the icing, and fluttered off the cake onto the tray. Chihiro winced when Zeniba began cutting slices. It was too beautiful to eat!

"Lin asked me to apologise for her absence," Haku said. "She wasn't able to sneak out of the bathhouse this time." He inclined his head by way of an apology.

"What bathhouse does she work at?" Chihiro asked.

"It's one from our world. It serves spirits and other magical beings."

Chihiro's face lit up. "Wow, really?"

Haku nodded, and smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That's incredible! Can you tell me about your world?"

"You've been there too," Zeniba said. "Do you remember anything?"

Chihiro shook her head. Just like last time, she became aware of a shapeless memory lurking at the back of her mind. But it was still foggy and refused to surface.

Haku studied Chihiro's expression. "It was a powerful spell that brought you back to the human world. Don't worry if you can't remember anything."

Zeniba passed each of them a slice of cake and simultaneously conjured four mugs of green tea from mid-air. Chihiro tried a small mouthful of the cake. It tasted what she imagined a cherry blossom would taste like, with the tang of cherry and the sweetness of cotton candy. The sugar petals dissolved on her tongue. It was the most delicious cake she'd ever eaten.

Chihiro stared at No-Face in alarm as a mouth opened up below the mask to eat a bite of cake. But the others did not seem to care.

"Who put the spell on me?" she asked. "The one that brought me back to the human world."

Haku and Zeniba looked at each other.

"Please, will you tell me what happened?" Chihiro begged. "I want to know."

Zeniba was the first to speak. "We'll tell you, but it's a long story. Haku knows most of it."

The old woman skewered a piece of cake with her fork and nodded to the boy.

"Make sure you start from the beginning. There's still a lot I don't know," she said.

Haku's story began when he encountered Chihiro on the bridge that connected Yubaba's bathhouse to the town. He explained that her parents were turned into pigs after they ate food intended for spirits. The blood drained from Chihiro's face. With a grave expression Haku detailed his failed attempts to aid in her escape from the spirit world. Zeniba sipped her tea thoughtfully.

No-face began to nod with great enthusiasm, nearly upending his plate.

"What is it, No-Face?" Zeniba asked.

"Ah! Ah-Ah!"

The old woman chuckled. "He says he saw you crossing the bridge while you were holding your breath!"

Haku then explained how two spirits from the bathhouse, Kamaji and Lin, had helped Chihiro to secure a job with Yubaba. Zeniba interrupted seamlessly to elaborate.

"Yubaba is my twin sister and she is also a witch. But unlike me she desires wealth and power above all else. She is the self-proclaimed ruler of the bathhouse, and all of her workers are slaves."

Chihiro shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Had she been a slave too?

"How does Yubaba get away with it?" she asked. Spirits were powerful beings, and enslaving one would not be an easy task.

"When spirits sign a contract with her she steals their names. That is how she gains control over them," Zeniba replied. "Although her magical ability is impressive, I'm disgusted by how she uses it."

"So she stole my name?"

Haku grimaced. "Yes, and while you worked for her your name was Sen. Yubaba's magic is so strong that when you signed the contract you forgot your real name."

Sadness clouded his features, but he hid it quickly with a smile. Chihiro wondered what could have upset him. When she looked across to Zeniba, Chihiro realised that the old woman had begun to fade. Haku was also translucent.

"It's time to go," Zeniba said. "I'll need to keep working on this spell to make it last longer…"

As they stood up to leave, something clicked in Chihiro's mind.

"Wait, Haku!" she said urgently. "I wanted to ask - are you a river spirit? Are you the guardian of the Kohaku River?"

The change in his expression was immediate. His smile was warm and genuine, his face glowing with delight. Chihiro's heart fluttered in her chest.

"How did you know?"

Chihiro flushed. She was confused and a little embarrassed.

"I just… I went there a few weeks ago and you remind me of that river, but I don't know why."

"My full name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi, and I am the guardian spirit of the Kohaku River. I was also that fish you saw. Zeniba was kind enough to help me with that spell."

The witch nodded graciously in acknowledgement.

"You were the one who gave me back my name, Chihiro," Haku continued. "I was free to return to my river, all thanks to you."

"We'll tell you all about it next time!" Zeniba said airily. She was beside the front door, her face pinched with anxiety. "We must leave this place before we disappear. Take care, dearie!"

Zeniba opened the door. Sheets of rain still thrashed the driveway and the forest beyond. With a friendly wave she walked outside. No-Face exchanged a bow with Chihiro and hurried out after Zeniba. He was almost totally invisible.

"See you next time, Chihiro," Haku said sadly. "We'll be back soon. I'll answer all of your questions then, I promise."

The boy reached the open door in two strides, and Chihiro was suddenly alone.

#

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for reading Reflection! I would like to thank everyone who has left comments on this fic, especially my regular reviewers - I look forward to hearing your thoughts after each chapter :) Thank you also to my readers who have faved and followed this story!**

 **I'm going to take a short break over the holidays as I will be travelling. Chihiro is going to age a couple of years while I'm away. How will her relationship with Haku develop? You'll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

 **Happy holidays! See you in 2018!**


	11. Drawing Conclusions

"Ugh, why are you being so difficult?" Chihiro muttered through her teeth.

She was talking to a sketch of a cartoon frog. It was surrounded by a grey halo of eraser dust from previous failed attempts. The frog grinned up at her lopsidedly.

Chihiro sighed in resignation and placed her pencil beside the sketchbook. Even with its imperfections, the frog looked kind of endearing. She closed her book and crammed it into one of the desk drawers, which was already overflowing with artwork.

She rolled her stiff shoulders and was rewarded with a couple of satisfying cracks. Her mother would be mortified by her posture.

Chihiro thought it best to take a break from drawing, and she studied her surroundings absentmindedly. Her bedroom was illuminated by golden light from the setting sun. The wall behind her desk was hidden beneath a patchwork of drawings, posters, and photos. Most of the artwork was her own, which she had accumulated over several years. Some of the older pieces were embarrassing, but she had been proud of them at the time. The posters were a mix of professional art prints and movie advertising. Chihiro was particularly fond of the ones that had been signed by her favourite artists.

The photographs on her wall were tiny by comparison, but they had the greatest sentimental value. At eye level, pinned directly above her desk, was an old photo of Chihiro with her childhood friends: Hana, Taka, and Kayoko. They were grinning toothily on a bright summer's day. Even Hachikō was there.

Another photo showed Chihiro with her parents at her graduation from junior high. She didn't like that photo much: she looked so scrawny and pimply. The remaining photos were of her grandparents, holiday locations, and a stretch of the Kohaku River.

It was close to dinnertime and Chihiro suddenly realised that she was hungry. She began to flick through old sketchbooks to make the time go faster. Inside one she rediscovered a group portrait (drawn from memory) of Zeniba, No-Face, Lin, and Haku. She was always eager to see them, but they rarely visited her more than once a month.

Over the years they had discussed Chihiro's visit to the spirit world so thoroughly that she knew the story backwards. She could even remember fragments of her time there. But Chihiro was uncertain if they were real memories or simply the product of an overactive imagination. Her parents, meanwhile, remained blissfully ignorant of their near-death experience in the spirit world. The memory spell had lost none of its potency.

Yuuko called to Chihiro from the kitchen. She wasted no time in making her way to the table, taking the stairs two at a time. Her father was already seated, reading something on his phone.

"Drawing again?" he asked, glancing up at her.

Chihiro grinned sheepishly as she sat down. "Yeah, I couldn't focus on my English essay. How could you tell?"

"Easy," he said with a wink, pocketing his phone. "You always wear that purple hair tie-"

"Chihiro, you need to concentrate on your studies!" her mother snapped.

Yuuko placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of Chihiro and Akio, but not without a disapproving glare at her daughter. She then brought her own bowl to the table and sat down. After thanking Yuuko for the meal the family slurped their noodles with relish. Yuuko made a point of snubbing Chihiro.

"Mum, I'm just taking a break! I'm tired of writing essays."

"You only have two months left before the university admission test!" Yuuko fretted. "You can't keep slacking off like this. What will happen if you don't get into a good university?"

"I need to work on my portfolio too. I'm not worried about the exam, my marks have been alright this year. I'll be fine."

Yuuko pursed her lips and stared Chihiro down. It was no secret that she disapproved of her daughter's career choice. Akio, meanwhile, slurped cheerfully at the remaining broth in his bowl. He rarely intervened in their arguments.

"I'm not questioning your ability," Yuuko said carefully. "I know you've had a few commissions from friends in the past year. But being an artist is a difficult life. You will have to work hard to support yourself. We can only help you so much, and your father will retire in a few years."

Chihiro swirled the noodles around with her chopsticks, contemplating what to say next.

"I need to do it," she said firmly, looking at her mother. "I won't be happy otherwise. Even if I have to work a second or third job to pay the bills, I'll do it."

"Are you sure? Full-time work might change your mind. You'll be able to afford a car, a house, holidays, a wedding…"

Yuuko sighed.

"If this is really what you want, I will support you. I want you to be happy."

Chihiro could hardly believe it.

"Our daughter _is_ very talented," said Akio. "I bet she could even work for Studio Ghibli one day, and I'm not just saying that."

Chihiro smiled at him gratefully. "I want to write and illustrate my own stories, but I wouldn't turn down a job with Ghibli!"

Yuuko maintained a poker face. She obviously regretted giving Chihiro her blessing, but it was too late to take it back now.

"That's wonderful, sweetie," said Akio, ignoring his wife. "Do you have some ideas?"

"Yeah, but I'm still putting the pieces together."

#

 **Thank you for all the faves, reviews and follows :)**


	12. True Memory

One evening, after many hours spent studying for her exams, Chihiro found herself sipping tea in the living room with Haku, Lin, Zeniba, and No-Face. Each time she saw them the spell lasted a little longer. It felt incredibly real: Chihiro was certain that her cup of green tea was actually scalding her mouth. The heat didn't bother Zeniba, who finished her tea before it had even settled in the cup. Chihiro poured her another.

Although Chihiro had matured a lot in the past eight years, her friends from the spirit world had hardly changed. They even wore the same clothes, except for Haku. Not long after he had severed all ties with Yubaba and returned to his river, Zeniba and No-Face had sewn him a new outfit.

He now wore a crisp white kimono with a purple sash. His under-robe and _hakama_ trousers were a lovely green that brought out the colour in his eyes. Zeniba said it was a housewarming gift, but Chihiro guessed that she was trying to make amends. She had nearly killed him once, while he was under Yubaba's control.

Haku also appeared to be growing up. He was a little taller with each visit, and his face had thinned. In his human form, at least, he looked to be in his mid-late teens. Chihiro knew that he had not really aged at all, and that it was some sort of spell. When she asked him about it, he said that he was experimenting with his magic. The others never said anything.

Was this Haku's way of trying to get her attention? Because it was working.

"I remembered something today," Chihiro said.

Her friends gave her their full attention, nodding in encouragement. They were always eager to hear her recollections of the spirit world.

"Tell us!" Lin insisted.

"It happened after Haku smuggled me into the Bathhouse gardens," Chihiro said. "We were hiding from the workers while they were looking for us. After he told me to talk to Kamaji, I remember walking down a long flight of stairs. There was no railing and I was terrified, I clung to each step on the way down. But after a few stairs I put my foot through a rotten plank…"

Chihiro giggled suddenly. "I had to sprint to the bottom to stop myself from falling! I screamed my head off. I can't believe no-one heard me!"

Haku's eyes widened, his neat eyebrows disappearing beneath his fringe.

"I did notice a missing step when I flew around the Bathhouse a while ago. That was just before I left," he mused. "I didn't know you did that. Zeniba, Lin, No-Face - do any of you know about this?"

The two women replied unanimously that they did not. No-Face shook his massive head.

Haku's face lit up. "Do you know what this means?! This is proof that Chihiro is really getting her memories back!"

Lin slapped her knee enthusiastically. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well done, dearie," Zeniba said. A wide smile appeared on No-Face's mask.

"Thank you! But it's only because you chose to keep in touch with me that I can remember anything," Chihiro said earnestly. "Otherwise I would be like my parents. I'm sorry that I forgot everything, and I'm grateful that you persisted with me."

Lin, who was sitting in her usual spot beside Chihiro, embraced her immediately. They laughed together like sisters.

No-Face rose from the couch and walked over to them. In a rare show of affection he pulled his thin arms from the folds of his translucent cloak and held them out. Chihiro stood up and hugged him. His body was like a warm, squishy pillow.

"Thanks No-Face," she said, and he bobbed cheerfully. He was still taller than her.

Zeniba was next to offer her congratulations, and she prodded No-Face out of the way with a claw-like finger. She placed each bejewelled hand on Chihiro's shoulders.

"I had always hoped this day would come. I know that your time in the spirit world was traumatic. You and your parents were constantly in mortal danger, but you faced it head on. I believe it is important that you remember what happened."

The older woman embraced Chihiro. It was an awkward process due to Chihiro's height and Zeniba's bulk. Zeniba pushed something into her palm, like her own grandmother used to do. Chihiro examined the ancient-looking gold coin in her hands.

Zeniba winked at her. "Hold onto it, dearie. It will be there when you wake up."

When Chihiro returned to her seat she finally noticed Haku's face. His neutral expression couldn't fool her: he was trying to figure out if it was appropriate to give her a congratulatory hug. In the end, to Chihiro's disappointment, Haku's chivalrous nature won out. But he still offered her a rare smile.

"I'm really proud of you, Chihiro," he said. The words came straight from his heart and settled in hers. They blushed simultaneously. Haku quickly averted his eyes and preoccupied himself by drinking tea.

"When I get all my memories back will you let me visit your world again?" Chihiro asked.

Zeniba shook her head soberly. "I'm afraid not, it's far too dangerous for a human. If Yubaba knew you were there she would try to enslave you again."

Chihiro grimaced and ate a pink macaron.

She had not been the first human to enter the spirit world, but she was the first in a long time to leave such a big impression. After Chihiro's departure, in a rare act of cooperation, Zeniba and Yubaba had combined their magic to seal the gateways between worlds. Now the barriers only let spirits through, not mortal creatures. The sisters agreed that the spirit world was no place for humans.

But then something peculiar happened.

Curious spirits began frequenting Yubaba's Bathhouse to catch a glimpse of the human that worked there. When word got out that the human had returned to her own world, some of the more entrepreneurial staff began to tell stories about Sen for a small fee. Their stories were greatly exaggerated, but the clients lapped it up.

Yubaba quickly sniffed out an opportunity to make extra cash.

Her chefs began to cook 'human-style' food, and many guests enjoyed an expensive bath in dried worm salts. There was even a theatrical production of Chihiro's adventure in the spirit world, performed by the staff. What had once started as a joke was now a daily performance.

Lin could not keep a straight face as she acted it out for Chihiro and the others one evening. Chihiro's sides ached from laughing so hard. It was ridiculous! But this made Yubaba even more dangerous. Now that Chihiro was a gold mine, the old witch would stop at nothing to ensnare her again.

Haku stood up suddenly.

"I'm sorry everyone, I have to go," he said with a bow. "A human is wading in my river."

Zeniba smiled and inclined her massive head. "Of course. Feel free to visit Swamp Bottom again when you have the time."

"See ya, dragon!"

"Bye Haku!"

"Ah, ah!"

With a grateful smile, Haku nodded and departed swiftly through the front door. No-one was surprised by his abrupt exit. Despite the partial destruction of his river, Haku was still fond of humans. He spent much of his time keeping them safe along the entire stretch of the Kohaku River and its tributaries. He was always on the alert: Haku only left his river to study magic with Zeniba or to visit Chihiro.

She stared at the front door, which swung shut at a click of Zeniba's fingers. Chihiro hoped that she would see him again soon. Their time together was always too brief.

She finished her tea and a couple of sweet _mochi_ dumplings while Zeniba insisted on hearing the latest Bathhouse gossip from Lin. During a lull in their conversation, Chihiro spoke up.

"Granny," she said, "can I ask you something? If I can't visit the spirit world as a human, can I visit as a spirit?"

Zeniba sighed and cast a sad glance at Chihiro.

"It would still be dangerous. Besides, there is no way that I can separate your spirit from your body without killing you. Even if I developed a temporary separation spell I would need to test it on other mortal creatures - including humans - before casting it on you. You understand why I cannot do something like that."

"But when will I get to see you? Really see you? Do I have to wait until I die?"

"You're seeing us now, kid," said Lin. "Just because we're in your head doesn't mean we're not real."

"But…" Chihiro began. She wiped budding tears away with the back of her hand. "I'll be old," she finished lamely.

"We're _all_ old!" quipped Lin. "You're the youngest of us by a few hundred years!"

"You know what I mean."

Chihiro swirled the bitter dregs in her tea cup. She would grow old, but her friends in the spirit world would not. Although spirits did age, it was very slow by human standards. Zeniba once told her that their lives were measured in hundreds, thousands or even millions of years. None of her friends would change in her lifetime: even Haku's ageing spell was just an illusion. To the spirits, she was a brief moment in time. These thoughts filled her with a profound sadness.

"Why do you keep visiting me?"

Zeniba, No-Face, and Lin stared at Chihiro in shock.

"Do you not want to see us anymore?" Zeniba asked. The hurt in her voice was heartbreaking.

"No, I didn't mean it that way," Chihiro clarified, shaking her head fervently. "I mean, why do you bother with me? I'm just a human and you all have other important things to do. When I die I'm going to be just one of the billions of human spirits floating around in your world. I'm not special."

Zeniba carefully placed her china cup and saucer on the table.

"You ARE special, Chihiro," she said gravely. "Without you, Haku would have continued to be my sister's puppet and I would have remained ignorant of his suffering. He would have died a slave, like dozens of others before him."

Lin piped up. "When I first met you I thought you were just a scrawny weakling. But how many humans could have survived what you did? You're one of the bravest people I know. You've given me hope that one day I can be free again."

"Ah ah-aaaah. Uh."

"No-Face said that you changed his life. He had no friends or family before you came along. You see? You've done more for us than you realise."

Chihiro swallowed the lump in her throat and said nothing.

With a lazy flick of her index finger, Zeniba used her magic to make the cups and saucers vanish. The witch could sense her visitation spell wearing thin. No-Face and Lin got to their feet, but not without an unhappy sigh from both.

Chihiro thanked them, and hugged them all goodbye. She waved to her friends as they walked from the front door into the forest.

She woke up soon after, her room grey with first light. Zeniba's gold coin was nestled in her palm.

#


	13. An Old Friend

Chihiro was browsing through winter jackets in Uniqlo when someone called her name. She instantly forgot her daydream and glanced around the shop.

"Chihiro! Hey, Chihiro!"

There it was again: a male voice. She quickly recognised its owner and met him with a huge grin.

"Taka!"

He was taller and a bit thinner than Chihiro remembered, but he sported the same cheerful grin. Standing beside him was a girl their age. She had an hourglass figure and a pretty, round face, framed by dark curls. She wore a fashionable skirt and blouse and had obviously chosen Taka's outfit too: he looked sharp in a designer shirt and jeans.

The two were holding hands. Taka's free arm was weighed down by colourful and expensive-looking bags, while his girlfriend carried a stylish leather clutch.

"Wow, it's been so long!" said Taka absentmindedly. "Oh, I'm sorry! Azumi, this is Chihiro. Chihiro, Azumi."

The two greeted each other with a nod and a polite smile. Azumi's eyes swept briefly over Chihiro's casual outfit, lingering on the ink stains on her jeans. Though she offered no comment, her gaze was harsh enough. Compared to Azumi's designer tastes, Chihiro felt decidedly plain.

"We were best friends in elementary school and junior high," Taka explained to Azumi.

"So, uh, what are you both doing at the mall today?" Chihiro asked. "I didn't think I would see you in Gifu."

"Just shopping around, taking a break. We're going to have dinner at my parents' house in Tochinoki tonight. How about you?"

"I had to get out of the house. Studying for finals was giving me a headache."

Taka nodded sympathetically. "Tell me about it. Hey, Chihiro, would you like to get some afternoon tea with us? Is that OK with you, Azumi?"

Both girls agreed, although Chihiro wasn't hungry. Taka led them to a tiny café in a corner of the mall that saw few shoppers. He ordered tea and cake for himself and Azumi, while Chihiro settled on an iced coffee. Taka insisted on paying the bill.

While they were waiting, Chihiro and Taka caught up on everything that had happened in their lives since junior high.

After completing elementary school, Taka, Chihiro, Kayoko, and Hana all enrolled at the junior high school in Tochinoki. But just a few months into their first year, Kayoko moved with her family to Yokohama. In second year, Hana joined another group of friends, leaving Taka and Chihiro in a small group of misfits.

In her final year of junior high, Chihiro discovered that her parents had enrolled her in a senior high school in Gifu. At the same time, Taka earned a scholarship to the prestigious Nada High School in Kobe. His father moved there with him, while his mother and younger sister stayed in their family home.

Chihiro had promised to keep in touch with Taka and her other friends from junior high, but it often slipped from her mind. She was preoccupied with homework, art, and getting through high school in one piece. Taka emailed her at least once a semester, leaving Chihiro racked with guilt.

One of the best things that came of Chihiro going to senior high in Gifu was that her old friend Rumi was enrolled in the same school. In many respects the two were complete opposites. The tall, thin Chihiro was incredibly shy, while Rumi was short and plump with a roaring laugh. Somehow, despite their differences, the two became close friends again. It was as if no time had passed since elementary school.

Chihiro always made sure to watch out for her friend: Rumi's goodbye card had reminded Chihiro of her true name. Without Rumi and Haku, Chihiro and her parents would never have escaped the spirit world.

Taka had a very different experience of senior high to Chihiro. He was bullied frequently in his first year, and had few friends. Taka and Azumi met in a public library in second year, and they began to date soon afterwards.

"How's Hana going? Has Kayoko contacted you at all?" Taka asked, sipping his tea.

"Hana is fine," said Chihiro with a shrug. "She texted me recently. She has a boyfriend now and I think he's been a good influence on her. In junior high we barely spoke because her friends at the time wouldn't let her. But now she seems more assertive and spends time with nicer people.

"As for Kayoko, I don't know where she is or what she's doing. She must have changed her number and email at some point because I haven't been able to contact her at all."

"Me neither," said Taka. "If only she could tell us that she was alright."

Chihiro noticed that Azumi was preoccupied by her phone, with not even a passing interest in their conversation. The phone had a cat charm with a small bell. The incessant jingling and Azumi's indifference annoyed Chihiro, but she tried not to show it. She wanted to give the other girl a chance.

Chihiro cleared her throat politely. "So, um, what are you going to do after graduation, Azumi?"

The other girl finally put her phone on the glass table, between the empty plates and tea cups.

"The first thing we're going to do is visit New York for a holiday. When we get back we're moving to Tokyo. I'm going to study so that I can get into business school next year, either Keio or Waseda. Taka's going to study teaching."

This did not surprise Chihiro. Taka had always been successful in academia, and he was patient enough to be a teacher. As for Azumi… she looked like the business type.

"What classes do you want to teach?" Chihiro asked Taka.

"English, history, and maybe biology. I think I'd like to teach elementary or junior high, but I'm not sure which one yet."

Azumi studied Chihiro with her hawkish eyes.

"How about you, Chihiro? Any plans?" she asked.

Chihiro had been dreading this question, and she suddenly became interested in her empty glass.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Nothing too exciting. I want to focus on writing and drawing stuff. I'm going to Geidai in Tokyo."

Taka's face lit up.

"Chihiro is a really great artist, Azumi!" he blurted. "She's going to be famous, I know it!"

Azumi raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"What do you draw?" Her tone was brusque, but there was curiosity there too.

"Mostly people and animals, but I try to draw a bit of everything."

Taka leaned forward enthusiastically. "And what are you going to write about?"

Chihiro felt boxed in and desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Um, I have an idea for a kid's picture book. It's about a dragon that travels between worlds, searching for his name. I'm still working on it though. If you like I have some sketches-"

Taka was practically radiating excitement, so Chihiro fished out an A5 sketchbook from her satchel. Azumi's eyes flicked between Taka, Chihiro and the sketchbook as it crossed the table. She was definitely interested now.

Chihiro played with her empty glass as Taka and Azumi flicked through her drawings. It felt like she was exposing part of herself - an uncomfortable yet exhilarating feeling. What did they think? Chihiro absentmindedly touched the purple hair tie holding up her ponytail.

"Taka was not overstating your talent," said Azumi, glancing up at Chihiro. Chihiro nodded gratefully with a modest smile, hoping to disguise the shock that passed across her face. They had definitely misjudged each other.

"I used to love drawing when I was little," Azumi continued softly, eyes down. "But my parents forced me to play the violin instead and I've lost my skill."

Taka flicked across to a page with Howl's Moving Castle. Chihiro regretted drawing the Castle: it had too many pipes and gears. Taka and Azumi exclaimed in shock.

"Wow! How long did this take?"

Chihiro laughed. "Too long. My wrist cramps up just thinking about it. Never again."

"I like Studio Ghibli stuff too," said Azumi. She pointed to the charm on her phone, and Chihiro realised that it was Jiji the cat. "How did you convince your parents?"

"To let me study fine art? My mum would prefer that I study something more conventional, but I wouldn't be happy otherwise. What matters in life is to find your passion and commit yourself to it, and that is what I am going to do."

Taka nodded fervently. "You're so brave, Chihiro. I know you will be successful."

"I'm not brave. Mostly just stupid."

Azumi smiled at her. A real smile. "When we've all moved to Tokyo we should catch up again."

"I would love that," Chihiro replied, and she meant it.

#

 **Thanks for sticking with me everyone, and welcome to my new followers! Comments and critique are always welcome :)**


	14. Hana's Advice

A chill breeze swept through Ueno Park, plucking handfuls of yellow, orange and fiery-red leaves from their branches. Chihiro hurried along the footpaths, hugging herself to keep warm. Although it was a Sunday afternoon there were few tourists in the Park. The autumn colours were beautiful, but the leaden sky and icy wind had chased all but the most enthusiastic visitors away.

Hana was waiting for Chihiro at the entrance to Ueno Zoo. After a brief hug they walked inside, sketchbooks at the ready.

Chihiro had almost cried in relief when Hana told her that she was going to study design at Geidai. Close friends were invaluable in a sprawling city like Tokyo, and the only other people she knew there were Taka and Azumi.

"Can we go to the red pandas first? They're my favourite," said Hana.

Chihiro readily agreed. The pandas were just inside the entrance, and Hana and Chihiro moved close to the enclosure for a good view. The animals were eating and playing in the trees, obviously enjoying the cooler weather.

"Any luck with getting a job yet?" Chihiro asked, without looking up from her sketchbook.

From the corner of her eye she saw Hana's curls bounce as she shook her head. She had dyed her hair a deep red after graduating from senior high. The shade was close to the colour of red panda fur.

"No, but honestly I haven't been looking very hard. You?"

"I have an interview at an _Izakaya_ tomorrow."

"Ooh!" Hana exclaimed. "Tell me everything."

"The place is called Kuromaguro. It's a tourist trap close to Ueno Station. My interview is tomorrow afternoon, before the bar gets too crowded."

Both stopped drawing to take a swig of coffee from Hana's thermos.

"I didn't think you'd want to work at a bar," said Hana, a mischievous grin crossing her lips.

Chihiro smirked and slapped her friend lightly on the arm. "I need the money. Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"Do you want to find a nice foreign boyfriend there?"

"Nope," Chihiro replied flatly. "I don't think a bar is the best place to find a guy."

Hana picked up her pencil and sketchbook. "You might be surprised. I met one of my exes at an Izakaya."

"The key word there is 'ex'!"

Hana barked with laughter, startling a young family nearby. They hurried away to another exhibit.

"OK, point taken! She was waaaay too clingy. How about you, Chihiro? Are you seeing someone you haven't told me about?"

"No, I'm just focusing on my studies now. Maybe in a few years."

Their conversation finished, Chihiro flicked to a blank page and focused on her work, trying to ignore her friend's searching gaze. Hana was more intent on scrutinising Chihiro than sketching her favourite animals.

"I can't believe I haven't noticed it before!" Hana said aloud. "You have a crush!"

"What?!" blurted Chihiro, the blood draining from her face.

Hana cackled. "Ha ha, I knew it! What's his name? Tell me!"

Chihiro squirmed within her jacket. "Oh. Um, Haku," she replied softly. The blood returned to her face in a fierce blush.

"Huh. I don't think I've heard you mention him before. Is he in one of your classes?"

"No."

Hana stared her down, but Chihiro offered nothing else. "Ah. So you're not going to spill the beans. But will you at least give me something? Anything?!"

"Uh. He's got dark hair, and green eyes. He's pretty traditional, I guess."

"OK, so he looks like Harry Potter," said Hana with a wink. "Tell me how you met."

"We were childhood friends. I knew Haku before I met you and the others. But nothing is going to happen, Hana, so can you stop looking at me like that?"

"What?! You can't say that! Not after my glorious vision of you and Haku Potter getting married underneath the cherry blossoms!"

Chihiro giggled. "There are too many barriers. He lives far away, and he's… older than me."

"But surely these should not be obstacles to true love!"

"It's not 'true love'. We're friends. I don't think he knows that I have feelings for him, and I want to keep it that way."

Hana shrugged. "Huh. That's too bad, Chihiro. Have you thought about dating someone else?"

Chihiro hugged her sketchbook protectively to her chest. "I feel like, whenever I'm around other guys... it's like they can never be as perfect as him? It's hard to explain. I don't want to sound like a snob but that's the truth."

Her friend mulled over this new information in silence. Chihiro and Hana watched two of the red pandas wrestling on the ground. They were adorable.

"I think I understand what you mean," Hana said. "But are you willing to put your life on hold for someone you can never be with? It's honourable, but you're also neglecting yourself and your needs."

This had not occurred to Chihiro, and it came as an unpleasant shock.

"What do you think I should do?"

"Here's my advice. You can take it or leave it, whatever you like," said Hana. "I think you should keep an open mind. Maybe try going on a date or two. You might find someone you like, and maybe you could stay with them for a bit and see what happens. If Haku is a good guy he will understand."

This was sound advice. Haku was a river spirit and Chihiro was a human - there was no way it could work.

But the truth was, she rarely felt attracted to guys her age. After a few lacklustre dates in senior high, Chihiro had not bothered pursuing anyone else. Compared to a god, the boys she had dated were so clumsy and immature. Still, she had to hope that someone suitable would appear eventually.

"I guess I'll see how things work out. Thanks, Hana."

"Anytime."

The two friends resumed drawing, and the red pandas continued to play in the fallen leaves.

#


	15. Satoshi

"Great work! Your frog has a lot of personality. I could almost imagine him working at a bathhouse or something."

One of Chihiro's art teachers, Keisuke, was examining her homework. Chihiro had painted a watercolour of a frog on its hind legs, dressed in a tunic and mopping a floor. But it was walking in the wrong direction and had left a trail of muddy footprints behind.

"My only criticism is that the angle of the left leg is a bit awkward. But your animal anatomy has really improved this semester."

"Thank you, sir," said Chihiro with a humble nod. "I'll keep practicing."

Keisuke smiled. "That's the spirit. Keep up the good work!"

Her teacher strolled over to a neighbouring student's desk. Chihiro turned to an empty page in her sketchbook and began a new drawing. It was of a character she had created. Moriko was a teenage girl who lived in a forest with her parents. Her mother and father could both talk to animals, and Moriko could alter the flow of time.

Chihiro sat hunched over her desk, earbuds in and concentrating on her work. She did not notice that her friend and fellow classmate Reiji was talking to her. It wasn't until he sidled up next to her chair that Chihiro realised she was being watched. She jumped.

"Don't _do_ that!"

She must have spoken louder than she intended, because some of her classmates glared at them. Chihiro removed her earbuds and whispered an apology.

"What is it?" she asked in an undertone.

Reiji pulled up a vacant chair and straddled it, his arms folded on the backrest. He was a little shorter than Chihiro, with a slim build and an assortment of piercings. His hair changed every week or two. Today it was crimson and had been shaped into spikes.

"Do you remember that environmental conservation meeting we went to last week?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

Reiji's lip twitched.

"Do you remember my friend Satoshi? He was there with us."

"…sure," Chihiro replied cautiously. Reiji was definitely up to something.

She remembered talking to Satoshi at the conservation meeting. He was also a first year university student, majoring in environmental law. Satoshi was a normal-looking guy, broad-shouldered and a bit taller than her. They shared a few things in common, and he had even made her laugh a few times. Chihiro thought they got along pretty well.

"He likes you a lot," Reiji whispered, his leg bouncing with nervous energy. "He wants to ask you out! That's why he's been visiting that bar you work at."

Chihiro's jaw dropped. Her friend smirked, trying desperately not to laugh out loud.

"You look like a frightened rabbit. Are you interested? Can I give him your number?"

Chihiro _had_ noticed Satoshi on her recent shifts at Kuromaguro. He had been there on Friday night with a big group of classmates. They were a rowdy bunch with a fondness for beer. Satoshi had been the quietest member of the group, and more than once Chihiro had noticed him watching her. She had walked over to the table to ask if he wanted anything, at which point his friends ordered another round of drinks. But Satoshi never said anything: he just smiled and nodded at her, his face a blotchy red. At the time Chihiro thought it was just the alcohol, but now she realised it was probably embarrassment too.

Then, on Sunday night, Satoshi was there with someone who looked like a relative, perhaps a brother. She remembered glancing over at the table to find them deep in conversation. When her eyes met his, Satoshi hurriedly looked away.

"Well?" Reiji asked, bringing her back to the present. He was nervous now, his brow creased slightly. Clearly Reiji did not want his efforts to fall flat.

Hana's advice surfaced in Chihiro's mind.

"Yeah. OK," she said. She would give Satoshi a chance.

She tore a neat square of paper from her sketchbook and wrote her mobile on it in pencil. Reiji raised an eyebrow. "I have your number on my phone. I was just going to give him that."

Now Chihiro felt stupid and her cheeks turned pink. Reiji grabbed the slip of paper.

"I'm sure he would prefer this, though. It's kind of old fashioned. I like it."

"Ugh, stop it!" Chihiro scolded.

Her friend chuckled, and slipped the paper into a pocket. "The art nerd and the law nerd, together at last."

Reiji winked at her and got to his feet. Chihiro was sorely tempted to throw her sketchbook at him, but she did not want to ruin perfectly good art supplies. Instead she glared at Reiji, who burst into laughter as he sauntered away. Nearby students stopped working and cast exasperated looks at them both.

Keisuke half-heartedly told the class to quieten down before he walked outside for a cigarette. A few students followed him and left the door ajar. The cool, sweet scent of rain mingled with smoke as it swept into the studio. The afternoon sky was almost black.

Pencil in hand, Chihiro resumed her sketch of Moriko. But she was unable to concentrate – her heart was racing. She wanted to talk to Haku now, more than anything, but it would not happen while she was awake. Chihiro couldn't count on a visit this evening with Zeniba and the other spirits. She was lucky to see them once a month. Besides, she really wanted to talk to Haku alone: something they had not done since they were both in the spirit world.

How could she contact him?

If she was still living with her parents she could have slipped a note underneath the barrier to the spirit world, but she was in Tokyo now. The Kohaku River was also several hours away, and she could not make the journey on a weeknight.

Chihiro pinched the bridge of her nose for a few minutes before she remembered her purple hair tie.

Zeniba, No-Face, Boh, and Yu-Bird had made it for her after she had returned the golden seal. Nearly a decade had passed, and the hair tie had not snapped or faded. It even retained an iridescent shine. Chihiro often wore it at home, and she had a suspicion, or perhaps superstition, that it brought her good luck. The hair tie had been touched by Zeniba's magic, and it might still maintain a connection to its creators.

When studio class finished, Chihiro was among the first to leave. The rain fell in huge, cold drops from leaden clouds, punctuated by gusts of icy wind. She wasn't worried about the weather. She would be on a train for most of the journey home.

But what she did not think about was making her way across Ueno Park to the station. The small umbrella in her satchel already had two broken metal ribs. By the time she got to the station, her umbrella was completely ruined and her clothes soaked through. At least her art supplies were safe and dry in their satchel. After a reprieve on the train, Chihiro was once again bombarded by the weather. By the time she arrived at her room she was shivering. She removed her shoes and jacket, and stepped gratefully into her fuzzy house slippers.

Her student accommodation was just large enough to fit a single bed and desk. Each floor had a shared bathroom, but this did not worry her. She was pleased to have her own room, where she could spread out her art supplies without getting in anyone's way.

After maneuvering around rolls of paper and a box of watercolours, she opened her closet and located a small jewellery box. Even though she was alone in her room, she instinctively glanced around to check that no-one was watching. Chihiro gripped the hair tie.

"Haku or Zeniba: if you can hear me, can you please visit me tonight if it's not too much trouble? Haku, I need to ask you something."

She paused, unsure of what else to add.

"Don't worry if you can't make it, I'm fine," she reassured whoever might be listening.

After placing the hair tie safely back into the jewellery box, she checked her mobile. There were no messages or missed calls. Reiji would not have given Satoshi her number yet, but Chihiro was already stressed about it.

She brought her towel and pyjamas to the bathroom at the end of the hall. The hot water warmed her icy fingers and calmed the thoughts jostling in her mind.

Chihiro hoped desperately that Satoshi would not contact her tonight. Not while she was still so conflicted.

#


	16. Fireflies

Chihiro blinked awake following a sharp knock on the front door. She found herself sitting under a _kotatsu_ in a spacious living room. Still groggy from sleep, a few seconds passed before she realised that this was one of Zeniba's visitation spells. The hair tie had worked!

She extracted herself from the warm blanket and hurried towards the door, equal parts nervous and excited.

Zeniba and Haku stood side by side on the porch. A massive full moon cast a cool, silvery light across the fields and forests. There was not a cloud in sight. Chihiro's friends always brought the weather with them from the spirit world. Though an unintended feature of the visitation spell, Zeniba had decided not to change it.

"Hello dearie," Zeniba said. "We received your message, but Haku might not be able to stay for long."

"I'm so sorry," Haku apologised. "Storms have flooded my river."

Chihiro paled. "What?! You have to go back! I don't want anyone to drown because you're here!"

Haku smiled quickly at her. "Don't worry, everyone in Kawaguchi is indoors at the moment. But if I sense that something is wrong I will need to go."

"Of course, I understand. Are you sure you want to stay? We can meet another time."

"I promise that everything will be alright. Let's talk."

Haku stepped across the threshold into Chihiro's mind, while Zeniba remained outside on the porch.

"I won't come in today," said the elderly witch. "I'll wait out here on this fine evening and work on my knitting."

Zeniba and Chihiro exchanged a bow, and Chihiro closed the door. It felt odd and a bit disrespectful. Then again, she did want to talk to Haku in private and was grateful to Zeniba for giving her the opportunity.

Chihiro and Haku were suddenly alone in the living room of her dream house. Her friends from the spirit world had designed it for her. When Chihiro began her fine arts degree in Tokyo, the visitation spell moved from her childhood home by the forest to the cramped dorm room. Zeniba had been horrified.

"They make you live in this tiny box?" she had asked incredulously.

The visit had been made particularly awkward by the addition of Boh, a surprise guest, squeezing into the apartment with the others. The giant baby barely made it through the doorway, and took up at least a third of the room.

With Chihiro's permission, her friends from the spirit world spent the night designing a grand house for her. Zeniba promised to create it in time for their next visit.

Chihiro adored her dream house. Its interior resembled a stately Japanese home, with _shōji_ screens and floors of hardwood and _tatami_. Zeniba's attention to detail allowed Chihiro to breathe in the scents of cedar and rush as she walked through the house. A hallway from the living room extended as far as her eyes could see, allowing access to countless rooms and hallways. Behind the _shōji_ screens each room was unique, with different furniture, themes, or colour palettes. Chihiro had the freedom to create whatever she liked.

Zeniba was understandably proud of her creation, and called it "The House with a Million Rooms". Despite its intimidating size, Chihiro could always find her way back to the front door in a few steps.

"This way, Haku," Chihiro said, and led him through the labyrinthine hallways. She had designed a place especially for him.

Chihiro held an image of the room in her mind, and sure enough, a few strides later they stopped at a door on their right. The door frames were covered with silk instead of paper. On them, Chihiro had painted a scene of trees, flowers, and a waterfall.

She opened the door, and Haku inhaled sharply.

A massive, Japanese-style garden awaited them inside. It was immaculate – every leaf and blade of grass had been perfectly arranged. There were mosses, sweet-smelling flowers, shrubs and trees. Water poured over rocks into a large, shallow pool that teemed with koi of every colour. Dragonflies darted between the waterlilies and rushes. There were butterflies too: hundreds of them. Some flew past with a flash of iridescent colour, while others settled on plants and stone ornaments, fanning their wings. The ceiling was light blue, with painted clouds that drifted overhead.

After Haku had absorbed the scenery, Chihiro flicked an electric switch on the wall to her left. Without a word she led him along a stone path to a tiny wooden bridge. The koi followed them with beady eyes as the pair walked across. The path split in two and Chihiro took the left fork, which ended in a small rock garden. A single wooden bench waited for them beneath an old maple tree.

The ceiling had already darkened, the first stars twinkling overhead. Chihiro turned to look at Haku in the half-light. His eyes were open in wonder. She was secretly pleased with her handiwork: it was no small feat to impress a god.

She could hardly remember the last time they were alone together. Her journey to the spirit world had happened almost a decade ago, and they had both changed since then. Chihiro was now a young woman, forging her own path in the world. Haku had the appearance of a young man, but there remained something otherworldly about him. Underneath the illusion he was still a boy, his human form reflecting the relative age of his river.

It was difficult to comprehend how much older than her he really was. Haku told her once that he remembered the first time he saw a human in Japan. That made him _at least_ thirty five thousand years old, but he was definitely older than that. How could spirits be simultaneously young _and_ ancient? That part of Haku would always remain a mystery to her.

They strolled across the rock garden to the wooden bench, ruining the careful lines raked through the gravel. Chihiro was not upset about it: she could make their footprints vanish with a thought. The two sat together on the bench as an inky dusk settled around them. Countless stars glimmered in the ceiling.

A yellow light blazed briefly on a nearby boulder, followed by another flicker in the maple's canopy. Around them the garden began to glow with light from dozens, and then hundreds, of fireflies.

Chihiro and Haku remained silent as some of the fireflies took to the air, hovering lazily. Frogs began a chorus from the koi pond, and were met with replies from the other end of the cavernous garden room. Chihiro ensured that the noise was not _too_ obtrusive.

"You have an incredible imagination, Chihiro," Haku said softly. "I had no idea that this room existed. When did you make it?"

"I started a few months ago. Lin suggested a garden room but I got carried away. I thought you might like the fireflies, I added them last week."

A brief burst of light illuminated Haku's features. He was looking at her.

"You're so thoughtful! I think they're beautiful. They remind me of the ones beside my river in summer."

Chihiro was grateful that the darkness hid the colour in her cheeks. Haku extended a hand and one of the bugs alighted on his open palm. Its abdomen bloomed with yellow light.

"Haku, I'm sorry that I called you here on short notice and at a bad time. There is something I want to talk to you about. I thought it couldn't wait, but I was selfish, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he reassured her gently. "If things were really bad at my river I would have sent an apology with Zeniba. Please, tell me what's on your mind."

If Haku had been human he could have made a great counsellor. He really knew how to diffuse anxiety.

After a deep breath, Chihiro continued.

"Now that I've finished school, I… um… think that I would like to have a relationship with someone. More than just friendship. I haven't really thought much about it until recently. We've been through so much together - you're my best friend. But I wanted to know if… if you had any feelings for me."

#

 **I knew this was going to be a long chapter, but it turned out to be very long. So I decided to split it in two and leave you with a cliffhanger! Don't worry, Chihiro will get her answer in a day or two :) _  
_**


	17. Dragon Flight

Chihiro stared at her knees, face burning in embarrassment. She just had to go and make things weird between them! But this was a conversation they needed to have.

Haku studied her silently, his face unreadable in the gloom. The bug left his hand at that moment to join its companions in the branches above them. The fireflies lit up the maple like a Christmas tree.

"Chihiro… I want to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else. Before we met in the spirit world, I wanted nothing to do with humans. I hated them for what they did to my river."

She glanced up at him in shock, but he was staring ahead at the garden.

"Over thousands of years I have saved countless humans from drowning. I let them take everything they wanted from my river, and in return they destroyed a part of me. My anger was unrelenting: I wanted my home back. I abandoned my river for the spirit world, where I had heard rumours of a powerful witch that owned a bathhouse. In my mind, clouded as it was by rage, I believed that Yubaba's magic could give me that power. Kamaji tried to warn me, but I did not listen. I willingly gave away my freedom, and Yubaba stole my name and my purpose.

"But you reminded me that hope can survive anywhere, even in darkness. No-one, spirit or human, is purely good or evil. You put yourself and your parents in danger to save my life, and when you gave me back my name I remembered myself. I never understood how a spirit could fall for a human until I met you. I love you, Chihiro, more than anything. But I cannot give you the companionship that you need and deserve."

Haku rarely divulged any information about himself, and he had just bared his heart to her. But Chihiro remained strangely numb. She had been foolish to think that they could have made it work.

"I'm sorry, I think I should explain myself better," Haku said, before Chihiro had processed her thoughts. "Romantic love between spirits and humans can happen, but long-term relationships don't work. Humans and spirits are too different... I could never use you like that. The Kohaku River is my home and my life, that's why we see each other so rarely. I can't change what I am."

Haku's face remained a mask, but the bitter edge in his voice betrayed his feelings. It was true. He really did love her.

"But why... why do you look older now?" Chihiro asked. "If you're doing it to impress me, then I want you to stop."

Chastened, Haku seemed to shrink away from her. When she looked at him properly, she realised that he really _was_ shrinking, back to his normal human form. The boy could not look at her. Chihiro blinked her tears away, grit her teeth, and focused on the glowing fireflies.

"It feels like it was only yesterday when you wandered into the spirit world," said Haku, after some time had passed. "The day before that you were a toddler who nearly drowned in my river. Tomorrow you will be an old woman."

She had neglected to think about their relationship from his perspective. If their lives were reversed – if Chihiro were a spirit and Haku a human – a partnership would have been near impossible. Watching him age and wither away would have been agony. She stopped feeling sorry for herself: this conversation was painful for him too. Chihiro held out her hand, and Haku took it, a smile gracing his features. In contrast with her clammy skin, his was smooth and cool.

"You have a full life ahead of you," Haku said. "You have the freedom to live it however you wish. I will always be here for you if you need me."

"Thank you. That means a lot," said Chihiro, finally finding her voice. It was hoarse with emotion.

Time crawled by at a snail's pace in the garden. Chihiro closed her eyes and focused on the sounds around them. Singing frogs and crickets droned away in the background. Fireflies hummed around them. An owl hooted softly from a nearby tree. She wanted it to last forever.

But it was a dream, and all dreams must end.

After what seemed like an eternity, Haku gently squeezed Chihiro's hand. It was a simple, reassuring gesture to confirm that everything was alright between them. Their friendship had survived.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Chihiro, but I should probably go back to my river."

She sighed. "Oh. Yeah. I almost forgot."

"Let me take you to the front door," Haku insisted politely.

Chihiro was filled with a strange giddiness, her body suddenly light and free. Her legs straightened out as they moved upward. They were flying! She looked down to see the rock garden and the wooden bench shrinking below.

With their hands still clasped together, the pair soared upward and across the length of the room. They were followed by a long train of fireflies that blazed so brightly that they lit up the entire garden.

Haku guided her effortlessly down again, through the open screen door and along the hallway. They alighted just moments later on the _genkan_ , beside the front door. The fireflies hung in the air around them in a temporary stupor. They slowly began to trickle back to the garden room in a golden chain.

Haku released Chihiro's hand and she exhaled loudly, buzzing with adrenaline. Was that what it felt like to have the powers of a god?

"Wait," she murmured, as Haku stepped into his sandals. "Before you go… there's something else I want to tell you. I love you too. I always will."

He smiled at her with such genuine warmth that Chihiro felt like they were flying again.

Inside the living room the air was still, but Haku's hair began to ruffle. Scales bloomed from his skin as his human form was swept away.

Where Haku's face had been just moments ago, now a green-eyed dragon stared back at her. His serpentine body stretched across the length of the room, flanks gleaming with pearl-white scales. The magical breeze that preceded his transformation now rippled through his green mane and curled his whiskers, which were almost as long as his body.

Chihiro's heart swelled with joy at the sight of the impressive dragon. She had not seen Haku in this form since their time together in the spirit world. Although Chihiro was much taller now, the dragon still towered over her.

She stepped forward and Haku lowered his huge head. Chihiro embraced him, as she did outside Zeniba's house all those years ago. She pressed her forehead to his and breathed in the sweet scents of rainwater and fresh grass.

"Thank you, Haku. Stay safe," she whispered in his ear.

A rumble resonated from within the dragon's body. It was not a growl, but something like a deep, affirmative purr.

Chihiro stepped back to give him space to leave. Haku swivelled his long neck to face the door, and it immediately sprung open. Zeniba looked up from her knitting. The witch had been admiring the scenery from the comfort of a squashy armchair.

"Just in time, Haku," she said, folding her work. She waved a bejewelled hand and the bundle of purple wool disappeared. "I'll take over. If you need help you know how to contact me."

Haku bowed deeply to Zeniba, before launching through the doorway and up into the moonlit sky.

Chihiro hurried to the threshold. "Bye, Haku!"

"See you soon!" Zeniba called after him.

The dragon swam lazily through the air as though it were water, his body weaving like a snake. When he reached a higher altitude he struck out across the sky as swift as a thunderbolt, and disappeared from sight.

Chihiro did not notice Zeniba's approach until the witch's massive head blocked the doorway.

"Haku and I were so worried when we heard your message," she admitted. "Is everything alright?"

Chihiro squirmed in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry. I didn't think things through properly. I'm fine. Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, dearie," she said apologetically. "But I think I should really be going. No-Face gets anxious when I leave him alone. But Haku did well tonight, don't you think? No issues at all."

Chihiro frowned in confusion. What did Zeniba mean?

"Uh, Granny, if you don't mind me asking, what did Haku do well tonight…?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you?" Zeniba said with an indulgent chuckle. "This is his first time hosting the visitation spell. We've been working on it for years."

Chihiro's mouth fell open. She did not think that Haku had the skill to perform such a complex spell.

"I _may_ have let it slip that if something happened to me he wouldn't be able to see you anymore. My sister is the only other person I know who could perform a visitation spell, but we both know why Haku would want to stay well away from her. It wasn't an easy task: we both got stranded inside my mind more than once. But he is such a good student. I know why Yubaba was loath to let him go. Now Haku can visit you any time…

"Anyway, No-Face is going well with his magical studies too. He has a knack for transfiguration, wouldn't you know. Speaking of which, I really should go now. The last time I left him alone for a few hours he turned my cabbages into cactuses. I transformed them back but they tasted quite prickly. Take care, Chihiro."

Zeniba waved and promptly vanished with her armchair, leaving Chihiro with only the frogs and crickets for company.

She closed the door and turned on her heel. Her dream house was impossibly huge and quiet. Chihiro walked to the _kotatsu_ and tucked her legs beneath. Alone in the house, her mind picked apart her conversation with Haku. She began to sob, and buried her face in her arms.

When she woke up, Chihiro was back in her tiny dorm room. It was utterly dark, and raining heavily outside. Her pillow was damp. Momentarily confused, she wondered if there was a leak in the ceiling. No, she really had been crying.

Chihiro checked her phone. It was only two o'clock. She turned her pillow over and curled into a ball, anticipating hours of worrying about Haku.

After an agonizing few minutes spent tossing and turning on her mattress, she suddenly had an idea.

She got out of bed, and used the light from her phone to locate the purple hair tie. Chihiro slipped it over her wrist and lit a stick of temple incense. Heavy, fragrant smoke soon filled the room. She knelt before it and held Haku in her thoughts. She whispered prayers of safety and strength for him against the rampaging storm gods.

The next morning Chihiro woke up stiff and cold from sleeping on the floor. The incense had burned out, and sunlight glowed behind the curtains.

The storm had passed.

#

 **Thanks for your comments, faves and follows :)** _  
_


	18. Inari Noodle House

The oppressive heat of the midday sun simmered in Serow Valley. For the first time in her life, Chihiro was grateful to be wading in knee-deep mud.

She was spending a week of her summer break with Satoshi in the forested mountains east of Tokyo. They had joined a small group of conservation volunteers camping in Serow Valley. Their goal was to remove weeds from the Valley's densely wooded slopes and swampy floor.

Today Chihiro and Satoshi had selected a small pond overgrown with water hyacinth. They had been working on it since dawn.

"You two sure have some strange ideas for a holiday," Reiji remarked as he approached. His hair this week had been dyed black with streaks of neon blue. He stretched his arms and legs extravagantly. Reiji had been clearing out a nearby patch of brush for over an hour.

"Like you can talk," said Satoshi. "You left your girlfriend in Tokyo so you could hang out with us and the mosquitoes."

"Yes, I am having some regrets," Reiji chuckled. "I invited Hiromi along but she is a classy lady. She only likes mud if it's from the Dead Sea and applied to her face."

"I'm sure this mud is just as good," said Chihiro with a wicked grin. "I could put some on your face right now if you come over here."

"No thanks, I'm beautiful just the way I am."

Reiji waved a goodbye and walked back to the campsite to grab something to eat.

Chihiro groaned and stretched her arms as high as she could. Her back ached, but at least the water hyacinth was almost gone. The spirit who lived in the pond would be able to breathe properly now.

Satoshi sloshed towards her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me," she replied, looking up into his brown eyes. "I'm just stiff. At least we don't have much work left."

Satoshi drew her close, so their bodies pressed together. "Would you feel better if I kissed you?"

"Hm. I guess there's no harm in trying," Chihiro teased. Their lips met and she closed her eyes, relishing the moment.

"After we finish here I think we should have the rest of the day to ourselves," Satoshi murmered.

Another hour passed before the pair finished work. Mud had turned the water to a soup-like consistency, but at least there were no more weeds.

"I'm so glad that's over," said Satoshi. "Let's hope that's the last of it."

Chihiro nodded. "We should come back here in spring."

Satoshi scooped up armfuls of the plants, and, with Chihiro's help, began to squash them into large canvas sacks. The weeds would be buried in a pit beside the campsite.

"Do you think there's a spirit living in this pond?" Satoshi asked.

The question caught Chihiro by surprise. "Uh. Sure, there are spirits everywhere."

"But what about a water hyacinth spirit?" Satoshi grunted as he lifted a full canvas sack into a wheelbarrow. "Is the hyacinth spirit a bad spirit and the pond a good spirit?"

"Why are you asking me about this?" Chihiro laughed. "I know you don't believe in spirits. You always say that lawyers need physical evidence, right?"

Her boyfriend smirked. "Well…"

Chihiro punched his shoulder and Satoshi chuckled.

"You know so much about them though. What do you think?"

"It wouldn't necessarily be a bad spirit," said Chihiro thoughtfully. "But being outside of its native environment - without any predators - means that the plant spirit's greed has gone unchecked. I think water spirits are usually good though."

Satoshi smiled at her as they worked.

"I've been thinking… why don't we go to Mount Mitake this afternoon? We can visit the shrine, and I've heard the mountain has views to Tokyo. There are shops, bathhouses, air con…"

"That sounds great! But how are we going to get there?"

Satoshi picked up the wheelbarrow handles. "We could get someone to give us a lift to Mitake Station. I think Tomoko needs more cigarettes. As for getting back, let's just stay the night. I need a hot bath, a soft bed, and air con."

Chihiro wiped the sweat from her brow, leaving behind a muddy smear on her forehead.

Air conditioning sounded heavenly.

#

The journey to Mount Mitake became a two-hour odyssey by car, bus and cable car. Satoshi and Chihiro had hoped for a quiet afternoon, but when they exited the cable car station they stepped out into a crowd. Thousands of tourists had flocked to the mountain in the clear summer weather.

The couple walked towards the shrine. The route was much steeper than both had anticipated. Even with frequent rest breaks, Satoshi was red-faced and panting as they passed through the village. After days of manual labour the uphill hike had finally sapped his strength.

Chihiro decided the shrine could wait. Right now they needed to eat something.

"Let's get some noodles," she said.

Satoshi nodded mutely and followed her along the main tourist street that led to the shrine. It was packed with day-trippers from Tokyo. The crush of people was suffocating after their time in the tranquil Serow Valley. Chihiro ducked into a quieter alley and discovered a tiny noodle shop. The name of the shop was written in white characters on the _noren_. They entered the Inari Noodle House and were immediately greeted by the owner.

The middle-aged woman was dressed in a beautiful white kimono. Her greying hair was tied up in a neat bun and her almond eyes had a clever look about them. She offered them a table for two in a corner, close to a long tank stocked with colourful goldfish.

The spacious restaurant had been tastefully decorated. Chihiro could hear traditional music beneath the hum of voices. The place was much classier than she had expected, and she hoped that it would not be too expensive.

After ordering their meals - both reasonably priced - the woman in white disappeared into the kitchen. Satoshi reached across the table and held hands with Chihiro.

"I can't believe we found this place! I always thought restaurants in these tourist villages were either tacky or overpriced."

An exhausted smile flitted across Chihiro's face. "I can't have you fainting before we reach the shrine. We haven't reached the top of the mountain yet."

Her boyfriend grimaced at the prospect of walking uphill even one more step. "Ugh. If it was the future we could have teleported there or something."

"Don't worry, we can afford to take it easy from now on. It won't get dark for a few more hours."

They glanced around the restaurant. The other patrons were immersed in their own conversations. The tables were all full, but whenever more customers arrived there was always space available. The woman in the white kimono remained composed and elegant as she flitted between tables and the kitchen.

Chihiro's eyes were drawn back to the fish tank. The goldfish pressed against the glass as she watched them. One of them had red and white scales and a human-like face.

Hanging above the fish tank was a silk scroll of a dragon emerging from clouds. The painting was a little worn and faded with age. Although the dragon looked ugly the scroll itself was beautiful. Each expert brush stroke gave the scene movement and life.

She studied the scroll for a minute before looking away. Chihiro felt the yellow eyes of the dragon glaring at her. Was Haku jealous that she was with Satoshi? Half a year had passed since their heart-to-heart conversation and it still pained her to think about it.

Chihiro briefly squeezed Satoshi's hands before she hid her own beneath the table, folded in her lap.

Their food arrived moments later. Satoshi devoured his spicy chicken ramen like a wild animal. Chihiro hoped that no-one would notice his manners, and no-one did. She was only halfway through her duck noodles when Satoshi ordered a second bowl.

After the two had finished eating they lounged at the table, sipping sake and discussing the upcoming year at university. A few drinks later and the dragon on the wall looked like it really was twisting between the clouds. Chihiro switched to water, and Satoshi excused himself to find the bathroom.

"I see you've been admiring my scroll," remarked a silken voice on Chihiro's right. The shop owner had appeared beside the table.

"It's beautiful," said Chihiro. "It must be very valuable."

"Yes. It was given to me a long time ago by the artist. It's one of a kind. Oh, and don't let its expression alarm you: it's not the real thing!"

Chihiro looked up at the woman, who in turn smiled back at her. There was no doubt in Chihiro's inebriated mind that this woman knew about Haku. But how?

"I would like to pass on a message from a grateful water spirit, who sends you and Satoshi her sincere thanks for clearing the weeds from her home. The hyacinth spirit had a… less polite message that I will not repeat."

After a brief moment of confusion, something clicked in Chihiro's mind. She stared up at the woman, unsure if she should be terrified or delighted.

Chihiro scrambled to her feet, almost knocking the chair over. None of the other patrons paid them any attention. She bowed deeply to the refined woman standing before her.

"Thank you very much for passing on this message," said Chihiro, trying to keep her voice calm. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble. If you see the pond spirit again please let her know that we were happy to help." She clasped her hands together to stop them from trembling.

"I shall," replied the owner with a gracious smile. "Did you enjoy the sake?"

"Yes, it was excellent. Thank you."

After exchanging a polite bow, Chihiro returned to her seat and stared at the fish with the human face. Satoshi returned some time later.

"What happened, Chihiro? You look like you've seen a ghost," he said. Their eyes met.

"Is it the sake?"

Chihiro laughed weakly. "Maybe. I've had more than enough for one day. Are you ready to go?"

The woman in white was already waiting for them behind the counter. Chihiro was no longer surprised by her superhuman agility. Satoshi tried to pay, but Chihiro insisted. She grabbed several notes from her purse and gave half to the woman. The rest she placed in a tip jar beside the register. Satoshi shifted uncomfortably beside her, his eyes fixed on the jar. It was a generous tip.

"Thank you so much for the noodles, they were fantastic," said Chihiro.

"They were the best I've ever eaten," Satoshi agreed. "We will definitely be back for lunch tomorrow."

The woman smiled graciously. "It has been my pleasure. I hope you both enjoy the rest of your evening and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

Satoshi was unusually quiet as they left the shop.

"Is everything alright?" asked Chihiro.

Satoshi shrugged. "I guess so. I'm more worried about you. You were acting a bit strange in there."

"It was probably just the alcohol. You know I can't drink too much. Anyway, I'm feeling much better now that I'm outside."

Chihiro covered up her lie with a cheerful grin. Satoshi would never believe that the owner of the Inari Noodle House was a _kitsune_!

#


	19. Great Blessing

Chihiro and Satoshi joined the throng of tourists in the main street en route to the shrine. They stopped momentarily at the purification font to rinse their hands and mouths with cold, clear water.

Dozens of stone steps wove through the trees to the peak of Mount Mitake. But instead of a tranquil walk through the forest, the pair were surrounded by loud conversations and babies crying. Above the noise, the metallic clatter of the temple bell sounded nearby. Chihiro bowed her head as they passed beneath each _torii_ gate, but Satoshi did not notice.

When they reached the final flight of stairs, their eyes were drawn to the large vermillion temple. A pair of stone statues guarded the building. The female _komainu_ scowled at her mate, who snarled defiantly in return. If any demons were brazen enough to approach the temple, the guardians would chase them into the sea.

Five animals were carved into the temple's façade: two tigers, a phoenix, and a pair of dragons. The dragons were painted emerald green with white belly scales, their golden eyes glowing in the late afternoon sun. Chihiro wondered if Haku knew these dragons. Or perhaps dragons kept to themselves: she still had a lot to learn about the spirits.

She retrieved her purse and passed a 5 yen coin to Satoshi, and they joined the queue to pray at the shrine. Chihiro held Satoshi's hand while they were waiting, and the faint blush in his cheeks did not escape her notice.

When it was their turn, they threw their coins into the offering box and Satoshi rang the bronze _suzu_ bell. It rattled loudly, drawing the attention of the spirits. Chihiro bowed and clapped twice. With the eyes of the spirits on her, she prayed for good grades and for the health and happiness of her friends and parents. After a final bow to the shrine, she joined Satoshi nearby.

"Want to get an _O-mikuji_?" he said.

Chihiro followed him to a row of six wooden boxes, each filled with tiny paper envelopes. After paying the fee and selecting a fortune, they moved aside to read them.

"Mine says 'Great blessing'," Satoshi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, no-one believes in fortunes!" Chihiro laughed. "I don't think I've ever picked a bad one before."

"I'll believe it if it suits me," said Satoshi as Chihiro opened her fortune.

"Future blessing. Oh well." She pocketed the slip of paper.

Satoshi shrugged. "Hey, it could have been a curse. Do you want to write on an _Ema_ or we can look around?"

Several smaller shrines were hidden in the trees behind the main shrine. There were fewer people lining the paths. Chihiro and Satoshi walked around the main building, studying each tiny shrine.

Chihiro stopped when they discovered a shrine for Inari Ōkami. It was flanked by snarling wolves instead of the usual fox guardians.

Centuries ago on Mount Mitake, a white wolf led a prince to safety after he became lost in the forest. She wondered how much of the legend was real. The _kitsune_ from the village would certainly know.

Chihiro placed a coin in the offering box and said a prayer - not for herself, but for Lin. She told Inari, or whoever else might be listening, that Lin had lost her name and had been trapped in Yubaba's bathhouse for decades. Lin was one of Inari's messengers. Perhaps the great god knew how to free her?

After they had explored the mountain top, Satoshi led Chihiro along a dirt path leading away from the shrine and village. After a few minutes of walking he paused at a wooden bench. The trees opened before them to reveal a panorama of forested mountains. Satoshi sat down and Chihiro joined him. The path was empty as most tourists had already checked into their accommodation. They too would need to leave soon, to get to their banquet dinner on time.

Satoshi abruptly cleared his throat. Away from the crowds, the sound was unusually loud in the still mountain air. When their eyes met Satoshi glanced away quickly, his cheeks bright red. Chihiro knew it wasn't just the summer heat. What was he suddenly so anxious about?

"This is a really nice place, huh?" he said.

"Yeah it is," Chihiro agreed. "Forests always remind me of home."

"I've really enjoyed this week with you, Chihiro," Satoshi said quietly, a slight tremor in his voice. "Since we started going out, every day I wake up and I feel like I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have you as my girlfriend."

Now it was Chihiro's turn to blush.

"I feel the same way about you, Satoshi," she said. "I thought I was too… uh, different, to find a great guy like you." _A human guy, anyway._

"I, um, really want to take our relationship further," Satoshi said. "Now seems like a good time to ask... would you consider moving in with me?"

After the initial shock of his question had passed, Chihiro beamed and pulled Satoshi into a tight hug. He exhaled in relief and the tension in his chest disappeared.

"Looks like my fortune was right after all," Satoshi said with a chuckle. "I love you so much."

#

 **Thank you for the comments and follows!**


	20. Hari and the Lost Name

"Are you ready yet? We're going to be late!" Satoshi called from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!"

Standing before the mirror in their en suite, Chihiro applied the final touches to her makeup. She rarely wore more than just the basics - foundation and lip balm - but tonight was special.

Satoshi and Rumi were waiting for her. Chihiro could nearly feel their impatience radiating from the kitchen on the other side of the apartment. At this rate she was going to miss her own book launch!

After finishing with her lipstick, Chihiro stepped back to check her appearance. The slim woman in the mirror was wearing a long dress of midnight blue, with tiny rhinestones sewn into it. Whenever she moved they caught the light and glittered like stars.

Even though Chihiro felt overdressed, she had bought the outfit especially for the occasion. She couldn't wait to show it to Satoshi. Rumi had helped her pick it out.

Chihiro collected her clutch and walked barefoot along the hallway. Every step was taken with care. She was terrified of tripping on the hem of her dress.

"About ti-"

Rumi's jaw dropped.

" _Chihiro you look incredible_!" she squealed.

Chihiro smiled modestly and met Satoshi's gaze. Her boyfriend got to his feet.

"Darling, you look absolutely stunning," he said, his dark eyes on her. "Tonight is your night."

Satoshi had hired an elegant black tuxedo and he didn't look half-bad himself. Chihiro was about to return the compliment when Rumi suddenly grabbed her hand.

"We have to go!" she squawked. "There's no way you're going to be late!"

The three slipped into their shoes. Rumi and Satoshi guided Chihiro to the elevator and out of the building. She had never enjoyed wearing heels, and this pair was particularly uncomfortable.

Freezing rain poured down as the three friends hurried towards their ride. Satoshi had hired a driver for the night in a sleek, silver car. Chihiro thought it excessive for a children's book launch, but Satoshi shrugged off her concerns. He had also booked a conference room and catering. No celebration was complete without champagne, he assured her.

Chihiro reclined in the comfortable leather seats. Away from the traffic noise and the rain, she finally began to relax and enjoy herself.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel in Chuo. Their car stopped at the entrance, and two doormen welcomed them inside. Chihiro could not help but feel like an impostor here: she was unused to such extravagance. Satoshi and Rumi, on the other hand, were lapping it up.

With her arm on Satoshi's they made their way up the front steps, followed closely by Rumi. A sign in the foyer directed them to the book launch on the twentieth floor. The lift operator greeted them warmly, and she pressed the button for floor 20.

Satoshi chuckled. Chihiro stared as he placed his free hand lightly on hers. Her nails were digging into his arm, and she immediately withdrew her hand.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "I haven't been this nervous in a long time."

Satoshi brushed a stray lock of hair over her ear.

"It's alright, darling. Everything will be just fine. I promise."

A short walk down the hall from the elevator, Chihiro discovered a crowd of fifty or sixty people milling around in the conference room. Cheers erupted from the guests when she entered, and she recognised many familiar faces. Chihiro grinned in embarrassment.

Rumi grabbed the first glass of champagne that passed by, and walked over to a group of strangers to introduce herself. Chihiro envied her confidence.

Satoshi squeezed her hand reassuringly. The pair walked around the room, engaging in small talk with their guests. Whenever Chihiro became too overwhelmed by the light and noise she glanced outside. The room boasted views across the bay through floor-to-ceiling windows. The city lights shimmered in the rain.

Chihiro was pleased to see copies of her book - _Hari and the Lost Name_ \- throughout the room. Her heart still leapt when she saw the front cover. Her first publication!

Among her guests were Hana, Reiji, Taka and Azumi. Taka alone was carrying several copies of Chihiro's book in a satchel, and he was flushed with excitement and alcohol.

As the couple mingled with their guests, Chihiro noticed a few children in the crowd. Some of them were reading, while others played or ran around. After her speech she decided to talk to some of them, to see if they liked her book.

Yuuko and Akio wove through the crowd to congratulate their daughter. Chihiro hugged her parents, and Akio met Satoshi with a firm but friendly handshake. Under the bright lights of the conference room, her parents looked older than usual. Chihiro told herself that they were just exhausted after travelling from Gifu.

Her agent, Yoko, zipped through the crowd. Her huge, golden earrings caught the light as she hurried over. They reminded Chihiro of the earrings favoured by Yubaba and Zeniba. A stylish woman in her late fifties, Yoko looked nothing like the stereotypical book nerd that Chihiro had expected.

"It's almost 7:30, are you ready?" she asked in an undertone.

Chihiro took a deep breath, and nodded. She had survived Yubaba's bathhouse. She could handle a short speech.

Yoko smiled pityingly at her. Chihiro realised that she probably looked ill beneath her makeup.

"Don't worry, I can do most of the talking if you like. You're a natural storyteller - just say whatever feels intuitive! Don't overthink it!"

Before Chihiro could protest this reasonable piece of advice, Yoko walked to the podium in the corner of the room. She hurried after her agent, but maintained a healthy distance between herself and the podium.

Yoko cleared her throat politely, and the talking and laughter subsided. Chihiro shivered in both excitement and dread.

"Good evening, everyone!" Yoko said. "Thank you all for braving the rain to be here tonight. It is my pleasure to welcome you all to this book launch for _Hari and the Lost Name_ by Chihiro Ogino!"

The room erupted into cheers and polite clapping. Thankfully, the colour in Chihiro's cheeks was mostly hidden by makeup. She looked over at Satoshi, who beamed back at her.

"This charming little book is quite a unique story, and it immediately caught my eye when it landed on my desk. Those of you who have already read the story know what I mean. Ms. Ogino is a remarkable person: the characters are magical yet believable, the story is engaging and her illustrations are stunning. And can you believe that she wrote _and_ illustrated this story in her final year of university? I think Chihiro has many more stories in her yet!"

Yoko beckoned her to the microphone. Chihiro stepped carefully over to the podium. She did not want to trip now! She waited for the cheering to fade before she spoke. Her mouth was dry, and she swallowed nervously.

"Hi everyone, thank you for coming here tonight," she said. "I have… seen some incredible things in my life. But, more importantly, I have met many incredible people. They have made me strive to be the best person that I can be. Some of them have made their way into this story, and I hope that they change your life too. Thank you."

More cheers and clapping echoed through the conference room, and Chihiro smiled shyly. She stepped back from the microphone. Yoko looked a little disappointed. She had obviously expected a longer speech. But she took it all in her stride, and resumed her place at the podium.

Yoko informed the audience that Chihiro would read a chapter from her story later on, and that there would be a book giveaway. Chihiro did not hear her: she had so much nervous energy that she could have sprinted up a mountain.

After Yoko had finished talking, the crowd dispersed and reformed into smaller groups. Chihiro walked over to Satoshi, who gave her a hug and a kiss.

"You did great, darling!"

Chihiro laughed nervously. "I could have said so much more but I had a mental blank. I hope I didn't sound stupid…"

"No, you're too hard on yourself," Satoshi reassured her. "I'm going to step out for a minute, if that's OK with you? Do you need anything?"

He was going outside to smoke. It was the only thing Chihiro disliked about him, and she hated his workmates for encouraging him to take up the habit.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I'm going to check on my makeup."

Chihiro left Satoshi at the elevator and ducked into the ladies bathroom. Rumi appeared soon afterwards. She was tipsy already, and congratulated Chihiro loudly and profusely.

Their makeup looked fine, but the two friends stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes to escape the crowd. Chihiro also took the opportunity to step out of her heels. A pair of fluffy house slippers would be heavenly, but she would have to wait a few more hours.

After taking a few deep breaths to ground herself, she and Rumi returned to the conference room. Rumi left her to talk to a man. It had not escaped Chihiro's attention that she had talked to him for over an hour.

With Satoshi still out, Chihiro decided to talk to some of her target audience - children and their parents - to see what they thought of the book.

Her eyes were drawn to a boy standing alone by the windows, looking across the bay. He was dressed in formal wear of a black kimono and striped _hakama_. Judging by his size and height he must have been in his early teens, with dark hair cropped in a neat bob. She wondered where his parents were.

"What do you think of the view?" she asked him.

"It's beautiful," Haku replied, looking up at her. "But not as beautiful as you."

Chihiro gaped at him.

"How-?"

"It's an advanced spell I wanted… to try out. It's very draining though… I can't stay for long."

Chihiro noticed his face shimmer a little, his body slightly translucent. All Haku could manage was an exhausted smile.

"You came all the way to Tokyo for me? Haku, you shouldn't have!"

He laughed weakly. "You've been talking… about this book… for years. I didn't… want to miss… the debut."

Chihiro gasped when he almost vanished, but Haku quickly regained his concentration.

"You… look lovely," he said, his face shining with sweat, "and… I'm so proud… of everything… you've achieved."

"Haku, you're in pain!" Chihiro pleaded. "You must go back! I'll visit your river again soon, please don't do this to yourself!"

"I'm sorry… I wish…"

Haku closed his eyes and sighed. His dark hair ruffled, though the air in the room was still. A moment later he vanished.

Chihiro glanced around wildly, but no-one had noticed the disappearing boy. Tears caught in her lashes and she quickly dabbed them away. She stared at the neon lights shimmering on the ocean, her mind elsewhere.

A short time later, Satoshi appeared beside her. He squeezed her hand.

"Sorry I took so long, I was talking to the doormen. I–" Satoshi stopped talking to look at her.

"Darling, is everything alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Chihiro shook her head.

"I was just thinking about some old friends. I miss them. I wish they could have been here tonight."

Satoshi wrapped an arm around her waist, giving Chihiro time to compose herself again. She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and pushed all thoughts of Haku aside.

Tonight was her night.

#


	21. Dance With A Dragon

The bullet train sped south-west, leaving the countryside behind in a grey-green blur. As it slowed for each stop, Chihiro looked for flowering cherry blossoms between the houses and apartments. The chilly, overcast spring weather did not provide ideal conditions for a day trip, but Chihiro had promised Haku that she would go to his river as soon as possible. She had planned this trip weeks ago.

Two hours after leaving Tokyo, she boarded a local train to Kawaguchi. A light drizzle started, the condensation running down the windows in rivulets. The urban sprawl gave way to farmland and forests. Old farmers at work in the fields paused to watch the train roll past.

After passing through several small towns, Chihiro finally reached Kawaguchi. More than three hours had passed since she left Tokyo, and she needed caffeine. She bought a coffee and a couple of rice balls at the 7-Eleven outside the station. Chihiro stowed the rice balls in her purple backpack and retrieved a raincoat.

Once outside the station she looked around the town centre. The ocean was a steely grey, and almost invisible beneath a heavy sea fog. Being a Monday, the streets were almost devoid of tourists. Those who were visiting Kawaguchi had holed up in warm, smoky coffee shops. Chihiro was tempted to join them, even for a little while, but she sipped at her takeaway coffee and trekked uphill. Once outside of the town centre the buildings thinned quickly, and she soon found the Kohaku River where it disappeared into a storm drain beneath the town.

"Haku, I'm here. I'll see you at the picnic area."

The walk uphill took about 45 minutes at a good pace, but Chihiro stopped frequently to pick up trash in or beside the water. She had brought rubber gloves and a bag especially for this purpose. She hated the idea of rubbish clogging up the river, choking Haku and the wildlife that depended on him.

The icy water nipped at her fingers. She could feel the dragon's eyes on her as she worked. Chihiro once saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye, but Haku remained elusive.

At midday she paused to eat her lunch. Mercifully, the drizzle had ceased, but a cold sea breeze picked up instead. Chihiro left her raincoat on.

She reached the picnic area in the early afternoon, and tossed the bag of rubbish in a bin. There were no other people except for Saburo, sitting by himself on his favourite bench. He stared ahead at the river, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Hi! Saburo!" Chihiro called.

The old man blinked out of his daydream and looked around in surprise. He grinned in recognition as she approached. The smile was genuine, but it did look strange on his usually serious face.

"You're all by yourself today," said Chihiro.

The grin quickly vanished. Saburo pointed behind the seat to a tiny cedar sapling, no more than a foot tall. Dew clung to its soft green needles.

The old man began to cry, silent tears running down his weathered cheeks. Chihiro finally understood.

"Oh, Saburo, I'm so sorry."

She stood beside him awkwardly, unsure of what to say. Without Nana, Saburo was lost and afraid in a world that had left him behind.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the empty seat that Nana used to occupy.

The old man nodded, his body racked with sobs. Chihiro bowed to the sapling before sitting down. She waited for a few minutes before speaking.

"Nana was an amazing woman," she said quietly. "She was so kind, and had such a strong belief in the spirits. And she believed in me, too. I'm going to miss her."

She allowed herself to shed a few tears before wiping them away. Nana would not want them to be unhappy. She fished out a book from the bottom of her backpack. They sat in silence, Chihiro absorbed in her novel and Saburo in his thoughts. She knew that he appreciated the company. As time crept by, the clouds were pushed inland and dispersed by the wind.

After an hour of reading, Chihiro closed the book to stretch out the stiffness in her neck and shoulders. She looked up to see patches of blue sky emerging from the grey. Her gaze then settled on the Kohaku River.

A white dragon stared back at her.

Standing in the water, the wind teased his mane and showered him with cherry blossom petals. Haku's green eyes locked with Chihiro's. His expression was calm, but he radiated power and confidence. How magnificent he looked back at home in his river!

Chihiro blinked and the dragon was gone. She wondered if the old man had seen him. Their eyes met, and the corner of Saburo's lip curled slightly. He said nothing.

"Is it alright with you if I go over to the river for a bit?" Chihiro asked.

Saburo nodded.

Chihiro left her backpack next to the seat and walked to the edge of the stream. She walked far enough away from Saburo so that he would not be able to hear anything. Kneeling on a patch of grass, she extended an arm into the water. Her fingers trailed in the icy stream.

Something warm suddenly pressed into her palm, moving against the current. It felt whiskery against her skin, like an animal muzzle. Chihiro's heart skipped a beat. The dragon remained invisible, but she did not need to see him. He would be right there beside her. Chihiro withdrew her hand from the freezing stream.

"I came as soon as I could," she said, "but I work full-time now. It's depressing."

Words formed from the sounds of the running water.

"I have missed you," said the river spirit.

"I've missed you too," Chihiro replied. "Any news since the new year?"

Haku told her of the changes brought by the spring. Water from the snow melt had increased his strength. He spoke to Chihiro of new life, blossoms, and festivals. But he also spoke of greed, pollution, and even death. Haku observed the ebb and flow of life around him, but he rarely intervened. It was not his place, he told her.

"But you saved me from drowning," said Chihiro. "Wasn't that 'intervening'?"

"Humans do not belong underwater," Haku replied. Chihiro did not know what to make of that comment.

She jumped when someone coughed politely behind her.

"Saburo, you gave me a fright!" she said, laughing in relief. "Are you going home?"

The old man nodded.

Chihiro stood up and hugged him goodbye. Saburo smiled warmly and patted her arm, before bowing deeply to the Kohaku River. He turned on his heel, and she watched him hobble to his car. Saburo paused at Nana's cedar and bent over, his fingertips brushing the needles.

She waved to the tiny blue Suzuki as it rolled out of the car park. It disappeared downhill, heading back to Kawaguchi.

"That man does not have much time left in the human world."

Haku was beside her in his human form. The boy sat cross-legged on the surface of his river, his face uncharacteristically grim.

"How do you know?" Chihiro asked him.

"Saburo's spirit is ready to move on. His departed wife is waiting for him, and he wants nothing more than to join her."

"Does her spirit live in that cedar?"

"Yes. The tree spirit is still very young and weak, but I am looking after her. There are spirits all around us, but I'm guessing you can't see them either. I forget that you're human sometimes." Haku smiled at Chihiro, but he could not mask the sadness in his green eyes.

"Anyway, I've been talking about myself for too long. Now it's your turn!"

Chihiro's heart quickened.

"I, um, Satoshi proposed to me a few weeks ago. Just after my book launch. We're getting married next year, in June."

She had waited to tell Haku this important news in person. Chihiro had not even revealed the information to her other friends in the spirit world. The knot in her belly disappeared with Haku's generous smile.

"Chihiro, that's fantastic news!" he said. "I had always hoped that you would find a mate. From what you have told me, Satoshi sounds like a good man. Congratulations to you both."

She exhaled in relief.

"Thanks Haku. I would love it if you could attend the ceremony and the reception, if it's not too much trouble."

Haku's enthusiasm waned. "I would love to attend, but I don't know if I have the strength," he admitted. "I was… severely ill after using that apparition spell at your book launch. My ambition got the better of me."

"I don't want you to pass out at my wedding!" Chihiro chuckled. "But seriously, don't put yourself through that pain again for me."

Haku shrugged. "Maybe Zeniba will have some ideas about how we can get there. Do you have plans for the ceremony yet?"

"We are going to have a Shinto wedding in Tokyo and a western-style reception. I'm nervous but also really excited. Satoshi and I have already started dancing lessons."

"What style of dancing do they have at a western-style reception?"

"Most partner dance types are fine, as long as they aren't too... indecent. I knew that if I ever got married I would want to dance the waltz. I like the music, and the basic steps are really easy. I may be clumsy but I think I can pull it off on the day with enough practice. I just hope my nerves don't ruin everything."

When she did not get a response, Chihiro looked over at Haku. The boy was deep in thought, his face carefully blank. She worried that she might have said something to upset him.

"Would you teach me?" he asked. The question briefly took her aback.

"Yeah, sure. If you step out of your river we can dance on the grass."

Haku smiled mysteriously. "I have a better idea."

The two got to their feet simultaneously. Chihiro had forgotten just how much taller than him she was.

"Give me your hands."

She extended both and Haku gripped them gently but firmly.

"Alright. Step forward."

Chihiro hesitated, but she trusted Haku. She stared down at her shoes in amazement as she walked _onto_ the Kohaku River. The water held her weight, and was even slightly springy underfoot.

"Told you I was stronger with the snow melt," Haku said, mirth in his verdant eyes. "I can support you, so don't worry about getting cold feet!"

Chihiro giggled at his stupid joke.

"Have you danced before?" she asked him.

Haku nodded. "I'm familiar with local dances but none of the western styles."

Still holding hands with Haku, at arm's length, she taught him the basic box step. He mastered it immediately, much to Chihiro's chagrin. It had taken her hours of treading on poor Satoshi's toes to get to this stage! She then introduced a turn, and a few other simple moves.

"What music pairs with the waltz?" Haku asked.

"I have some songs on my phone, just give me a minute."

With her left hand still latched onto Haku, Chihiro used her free hand to find the playlist.

"One of my favourites is _Spring Waltz_. And I'm sure you'll like _Waves of the Danube_. The Danube is a river in Germany…"

Chihiro stopped talking. She looked up from her phone, and a man her age smiled back. He stood slightly taller than her, with shoulder-length hair. Some of it had been gathered into a ponytail. His face had thinned, showing off high cheekbones. The eyes looking back at her were bright green, with a hint of mystery and humour. The man before her was unmistakably-

" _Haku?_ "

She stared at him in wonder, and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. The man chuckled gently in response.

"I was tired of dancing with short legs." The voice definitely belonged to Haku, but it had a deeper tone. The smile faded from his face.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I can change back…"

"No! No, it's alright. You just look-" _Handsome. Perfect. Impossibly gorgeous_. "Really different."

Haku studied his reflection in the water.

"My human form won't look like this for a few hundred thousand years," he mused. "I'm still a young river. My dragon form has some growing to do as well."

As he was thinking aloud, a frown creased his brow. But he looked up at Chihiro again with a smile. The music on her phone began playing by itself.

"May I have this dance?" Haku asked.

She stared at him blankly for a moment and nodded, still in shock. Haku took the lead, guiding her across the water's surface. Their eyes met and she glanced away. Chihiro chewed the inside of her lip. She actually felt… embarrassed? Here she was, dancing with a handsome man - no, a god! - and she was wearing jeans and a plastic raincoat!

Haku modified their pace following the beat and timbre of each song. When the tempo sped up they danced in wide circles across the river, their shoes scuffing the water's surface. When softer, slower music played, they returned to a simple but intimate box step.

Chihiro did not tread on Haku's feet once, but it was testament to his skill rather than hers. She realised that she was actually enjoying herself. No, she was enjoying herself too much. Guilt nibbled at her conscience.

"I like the waltz," said Haku after a few songs.

Chihiro cleared her throat. She was breathing quickly, while her dance partner remained graceful and poised. It was difficult not to feel inadequate beside him.

"Haku, why are you doing this? I just told you that I'm getting married."

"What do you mean?"

Chihiro grimaced and glanced away. "If you think your new look is going to change my mind…"

The first stars of the evening winked overhead, the sky a dusky pink. The music changed to the theme from _Howl's Moving Castle_.

"Years ago, you told me that humans and spirits are too different to be together. Do you still feel that way?"

"Yes, I am an elemental spirit and you are a human," Haku said. "We could not be more different. I've seen it happen before and it never works out. Neither of us can change what we are."

"Then there is no other way?" she asked.

Haku did not reply.

"If we can't be together, I want you to let me go," said Chihiro gently. "You are the kindest, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met. I know you will find a truly exceptional spirit to share your life with."

Now it was Haku's turn to blush. He looked so shy and vulnerable.

"I've dated a few spirits since I left the Bathhouse, but I… I can't stop thinking about you."

"Is that why you changed your human form again? To impress me?" Chihiro asked.

"I just... I can't help myself. I want you to like me."

"I do like you, Haku. You don't have to change anything for me. But you're sending me mixed messages."

"I want to grow old with you, Chihiro. I don't want to lose you. I'm so confused."

They stopped dancing and Chihiro looked up into Haku's eyes, searching for the right thing to say. Failing that, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. _Come Away With Me_ began to play, but they remained still, the world moving around them.

#

 **This chapter was inspired by _Spring Waltz_ from The Tale of the Princess Kaguya. The other songs mentioned are _Waves of the Danube_ by Ivanovici, the Howl's Moving Castle Theme and _Come Away With Me_ by Norah Jones. They're all pretty great. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Married Life

Cold rain hammered the office windows. Chihiro stared ahead, focusing on the sound and not the text on her screen. She blinked out of her afternoon reverie as someone approached from the corner of her eye. Her boss, Isao Nishimura, paused beside her desk. With a gruff but otherwise kindly demeanor, and white hairs sprouting from his temples, he reminded Chihiro of an old badger in a suit.

"I've just sent you an email," he said. "Can you please edit both reports and email them out before you leave today?"

"Sure. No problem, Mr. Nishimura," Chihiro replied pleasantly, while dying a little inside. The reports would take hours to edit. She would still get home before Satoshi, though.

Her boss shuffled to the next desk. Chihiro's thoughts returned to her wedding day, just a few months ago. The rain had refreshed her memories.

The weather had been warmer in June…

She set her jaw and forced herself back to the present. More daydreaming would not get those reports finished.

The window darkened completely before Chihiro logged out. Another day of leaving after six! There were many more people still in the office, working diligently at their computers. She said her goodbyes as she walked out. Most of her colleagues replied, but did not even look up at her. Chihiro felt sorry for them.

Leaving the fluorescent lights behind for the driving wind and rain was strangely refreshing. It made her feel alive. Dead leaves and cigarette butts swirled around her black pumps as she hurried to the subway. A train arrived shortly after Chihiro reached the platform. She grabbed onto a handle in the crowded carriage, and stared at the reflections of other passengers in the window.

Everyone on the train looked just like her. Men and women, dressed in dark suits and exhausted after a day of sitting behind a desk. On a nearby seat, a grey-haired businessman in his sixties had fallen asleep. His chin rested on the leather briefcase hugged to his chest. Chihiro's heart went out to him.

Fifteen minutes later she resumed her mad dash through the weather, desperate to kick off her shoes and warm up with a hot meal.

The tiny living room in her apartment was illuminated by a soft, warm light. It was programmed on a timer for the benefit of their pet bird. Momo the canary did not mind the rain. She hopped around her cage and chirruped a greeting when Chihiro entered.

"Hi Momo, sorry I'm late. Just give me a minute."

Chihiro groaned when she removed her shoes. Whose idea was it to invent pretty instruments of torture and force women to wear them all day?!

She hobbled like an old lady over to Momo's cage and lifted the wire door open. The red canary immediately flew down and out of the cage, onto Chihiro's outstretched palm. She was a great little bird.

Momo flew across the room onto her favourite perch on the TV. The canary cocked her head at the rain channelling down the windows.

Chihiro retrieved dinner from the fridge: takeaway noodles from yesterday. She had no energy after work, and saved cooking for the weekends. Satoshi rarely joined her in the evenings, preferring to eat and drink with his colleagues at an _Izakaya_ or restaurant.

She released her hair from its neat bun and sighed, mindlessly watching the noodles spin around. What a day.

Chihiro collapsed on the suede couch with her reheated dinner and switched on the TV. The noise startled them both. Momo flitted across the room, landing on her cage with an indignant chirp. Chihiro did not apologise, nor did she watch the shows that cycled on the TV.

Was it the wintery chill in the air? Or hormones? Was their honeymoon period officially over? Whatever the cause, Chihiro had not felt this miserable in a long time. She chewed on her noodles lethargically.

She shared a lovely apartment with Satoshi in central Tokyo, but everything was grey, grey, grey. Their clothes were grey. Their apartment was grey. The skyscrapers that served as a view were _all grey_.

Sometimes it seemed like Momo was the only welcome splash of colour in Chihiro's dull life. Of course, she still eagerly awaited each visit from her friends in the spirit world. But things had not been the same between her and Haku after their dance on the river over a year ago.

Haku had rarely declined an opportunity to visit Chihiro in the fifteen years since she had returned to the human world. But they had only seen each other twice in eighteen months! On both occasions he had appeared pale and haggard, and ignored all probing questions about his health. When the dragon was absent, he always sent an excuse with Zeniba.

But Chihiro had not been a good friend to him either. She had not visited the Kohaku River since her wedding. She needed a full day to get there and back, and she had no time or energy to travel.

Even her creativity was suffering these days. How long had it been since she finished a sketch or watercolour? How many stories were trapped inside her mind, waiting impatiently to be written?

Chihiro placed the empty noodle bowl beside her. The ever-curious Momo darted over to perch on the edge, and tasted some of the sauce.

"Don't do that," Chihiro said apathetically. Momo ignored her, but quickly lost interest and settled once again on the windowsill.

Chihiro had a well-paying, full time job. She had a handsome and successful husband. She had lots of friends and a loving family. What right did she have to be depressed?

She woke two hours later at the sound of the front door closing.

"You left the bird out again?"

Chihiro bolted upright on the couch, afraid that Momo had escaped. But the canary was perched on top of her cage, tweeting happily. Chihiro stood up and padded over to her husband.

"Sorry, darling, I fell asleep. How was your day?"

She helped him remove his damp, heavy coat. They kissed briefly: Satoshi tasted of beer and cigarette smoke.

"Long. I'm going to be working late every night this week, including Saturday. Next week will be better, I promise. I'll take you out to dinner, anywhere you like."

"Alright. Just… don't overdo it, OK? You're always so tired. You need a holiday."

Satoshi grunted noncommittally and brushed past her on his way to the shower.

Chihiro walked to the fridge and picked out a crisp red apple. She cut a thin slice, and used it to coax Momo back into the bird cage. Chihiro finished the remainder of the apple while she tidied the living room and the kitchen.

She daydreamed as she worked, and for a moment Chihiro left her own cage behind, flying free in worlds both real and imagined.

#

 **Thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows. If you like this story/ chapter (or not) please let me know! I'm always curious to hear what people think of my writing.**


	23. Excuses

In the house with a million rooms Chihiro truly felt at home. Tonight she was sharing her mind - and her living room - with Zeniba, No-Face, and Lin. Her friends had also managed to sneak Boh out of the Bathhouse from under Yubaba's beaky nose. Zeniba employed a doppelganger spell to create mindless clones of both Lin and Boh, which were then planted at the Bathhouse. The clones were so convincing that no-one ever suspected a thing.

Boh was the same pudgy, seven-foot-tall baby that Chihiro had met in her time at the spirit world. He was the child of a sorceress, and Chihiro figured that he would age as slowly as the others. Or perhaps Yubaba had plans to keep him as an oversized baby forever.

Haku's absence was keenly felt in the group. Apparently he was 'too tired' to join them.

"Why are his excuses always so vague?" Chihiro said with a sigh.

"Dragon boy is probably busy chasing a lady dragon," said Lin. "Otherwise I have no idea. Come to think of it, what do river guardians do all day? Maybe they name all of the fish and water bugs."

Zeniba rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't talk about what you don't understand."

Chihiro, Lin, No-Face, and Boh stared at her.

"He has business to attend to," she said airily. Zeniba did not elaborate further.

"It's OK, you don't have to tell us," said Chihiro. "But I wish Haku would say what's going on. I know this has something to do with me. It's my fault. I've upset him."

"He cares for you deeply, Chihiro," Zeniba said. "Don't lose faith in him. Things will work themselves out in time."

"I just…" Chihiro trailed off. Overwhelmed by emotion, tears rolled down her face unchecked.

"Chi!" Boh gasped. "Why are you crying?"

Chihiro just shook her head. Lin wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. The spirits sat quietly while Chihiro allowed her rage and misery to spill over. Strangely, she didn't feel embarrassed about crying in front of her friends. Just relieved.

"I don't understand," Chihiro sniffed. "I should be happy, or at least content with my life. But some days I can hardly get out of bed. Why can't I be grateful for what I have?"

"It's that job of yours," said Zeniba. "It's sucking the joy from your life. Working indoors all day is never good for your health. And Satoshi is always working too, right?"

"Yes, but he enjoys his job. He loves being a lawyer. That's why I can't leave my job: I won't let him work himself into the grave to pay our bills. I have told him that I would be happier to live a more frugal life, but he won't hear it. He needs to have the best of everything."

"Sounds like the two of you need to have a talk," said Lin.

Chihiro used a handkerchief, conjured by Zeniba, to dab away her tears. "I've always been happy for Satoshi to follow his ambitions and buy everything that he wants. But you're right, Lin. He can't see what he's doing to himself, and our marriage."

Chihiro suddenly hugged Lin, taking the other woman by surprise.

"I'm sorry for complaining about my life. You have it so much worse than me."

Lin waved away her concerns. "Eh, no need to apologise! At least I can sneak out of the Bathhouse every so often to visit you. No-one else has that luxury."

"Can't you go on a holiday?" Boh asked with a frown.

Lin coughed. "I, uh, don't get holidays, kid."

"Your mother forced Lin to sign a contract when she started working at the Bathhouse," said Zeniba. "Yubaba stole Lin's real name, and she is trapped there as a slave until she works off her debt or someone frees her. Lin has put herself in great danger to bring you here."

Zeniba's words were harsh, but so was the truth. Fat tears rolled down Boh's cheeks.

"Mama really did that?" he sobbed.

"Let's talk about something else, shall we?" said Lin with false cheer, eager to forget her life for a few hours.

"Actually, that reminds me," said Chihiro. "Zeniba, I've brought your gold coin with me. To return it."

She produced the ancient coin from her pocket and No-Face recoiled. He wanted nothing more to do with gold.

"It's yours to keep, dearie," Zeniba said. "You wore it in your wedding kimono, it will bring you good luck. Hold on to it."

"Thank you, granny."

No-Face lifted a spindly arm from his cloak. "Ah, ah?" asked the usually timid spirit.

"That's a good idea, No-Face!" Zeniba said. "It's almost the New Year, and we want to tell you all about some of the magical experiments we've worked on this year. Let's just say we're both lucky to be here in one piece and with the normal number of limbs!"

No-Face grinned, and with Zeniba as his translator they entertained the group with stories of successful and failed experiments. At various times throughout the year, Zeniba's house had been teleported across the spirit world, become overgrown with carnivorous plants and shattered like glass. Zeniba had sprouted an infinite number of eyes, while No-Face had spent a few worrying hours as a sentient cluster of bubbles.

As No-Face and Zeniba were talking, Chihiro gripped the ancient gold coin in her hand. It brought back memories of her wedding. But when she pictured Satoshi in her mind's eye, smiling on their big day, his face blurred with Haku's.

They definitely needed to talk.

#


	24. Unfinished Business

Chihiro exhaled slowly before pressing the call button on her mobile.

"Heeeeey! Chihiro! It's been a while," Taka said cheerfully. The phone distorted his voice, making it deeper and softer, but his exuberance shone through.

"Can I put you on speaker? We're packing right now."

"Sure. Where are you two going again?" Chihiro asked. She recalled something about a holiday the last time she saw them... several months ago.

"Sydney and Melbourne. It's my first time overseas, I can't wait!" said Azumi.

Chihiro stared out of her living room window to an overcast winter afternoon. She would have enjoyed a trip to sunny Australia too.

"I wish I could join you. Is there any room in your suitcase for me?"

Azumi laughed. "You sound serious, I'll make some space," she said. After a brief pause, she asked, "Is everything alright, Chi?"

"Um. Not really. Things haven't been great with me and Satoshi. I was planning to talk to him about a couple of things tonight. I'm so nervous. I feel sick."

"Oh, Chi, I'm really sorry," Taka said. "Would you like to talk to one of us about it or do you want to stay on speaker?"

"I was hoping to talk to you both. I'm sorry to bother you with this while you're busy. I didn't know who else to talk to."

"It's no problem, Chihiro, anything for a friend! Would you like one of us to come over?" Azumi asked.

"No, I'm OK. I was just hoping for some advice. I think that Satoshi works too much and it has become more important than our relationship. But whenever I've talked to him about it in the past he's wheedled his way out of a serious conversation with excuses. But I… I'm so unhappy. Something needs to change."

After a moments silence, Taka spoke again.

"It's alright to feel nervous," he said, unusually serious. "It's an important conversation."

"Yeah, it sounds like this talk needs to happen," Azumi agreed. "You're talking about your future here. The important thing is to make sure you don't let him make excuses, but you can't be confrontational either."

Chihiro sighed. Satoshi's stubbornness had been endearing at first, but now their arguments often ended with him refusing to give any ground. Typical lawyer.

Taka cleared his throat. "A few years ago you said something to me that really made me think about my own life," he said. "You said 'What matters in life is to find your passion and commit yourself to it'. I think that is a good motto to live by. Before you talk to Satoshi I think you should reflect on what you are passionate about, and what you are willing to compromise on."

"Oh, _now_ you talk about compromise?!" Azumi joked, and laughter erupted on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, Chi," Taka said. "We are with you one hundred percent. We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks guys."

"Oh, and Chihiro?" said Azumi. "Don't forget that you always have a choice, even if the path ahead isn't clear."

#

That evening, Chihiro set the tiny table in the living room. She had planned a romantic dinner of tempura and rice: Satoshi's favourite. She had also picked out a dry sake for them to share.

Satoshi had agreed to come home early from work for their date night, but the rice had been sitting in the cooker for hours. Unsurprisingly, he was running late. Her husband said that he had work to finish for a client. At least he remembered to send Chihiro a courtesy text this time.

Tracing the embroidery on her dress with a manicured nail, Chihiro stared vacantly at Momo in her cage. The canary hopped about, cheeping merrily. Did canaries ever worry about this sort of stuff?

Satoshi arrived home after eight, but Chihiro hugged him only briefly. He reeked of tobacco.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be ready in a minute," he said sheepishly.

Her husband ducked into their en suite while Chihiro fried the tempura. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest and she almost overcooked the shrimp. She really was nervous now.

Satoshi sat at the dining table and Chihiro brought out their dinner. They went through the motions, each discussing their day and if they should go out on Sunday. Chihiro studied her husband's face closely. Smoking, alcohol, and exhaustion had aged him. Though still a young man, his black hair was already peppered with grey and his eyes ringed by dark circles.

Chihiro gulped a mouthful of sake for courage.

"Satoshi, I want to talk to you about a few things," she finally admitted.

Satoshi closed his eyes and breathed out.

"Can it wait until the weekend? I'm tired."

To be fair, he really did look exhausted. But Chihiro stared daggers at him, fed up with his excuses. She would not wait another moment.

"If you care about our marriage you will sit here and listen to what I have to say."

Cowed by her threat, Satoshi stiffened and blinked hard. She now had his full attention.

"I'm worried about you: about how much time you're spending at work. And don't brush me off again, this is important."

Satoshi avoided eye contact, staring instead at his empty plate. He took a swig of alcohol.

"We've been over this, Chi. If I don't stay back the work won't get done and I'll lose everything I've worked so hard for."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?" she asked. "You look like you've aged ten years since you graduated. I don't want you to become one of those sad old salarymen asleep on the train."

Satoshi winced.

"And what about spending time with me? I never see you. You're too tired to go anywhere, but you waste money on fancy gadgets we don't need or want."

"I don't know what to say that hasn't already been said… I always knew my life was going to be like this. Ever since I volunteered at a law firm in high school. I knew that I could not achieve my dream without long hours and hard work. And truthfully, I'm really happy with my job and my life. I want to spend more time with you, and in a few years maybe I can…"

Chihiro shook her head.

"No. That's not true, and you know it. They're going to work you into the ground."

"Darling, I want you to be happy. I'm trying to provide for you, give you everything you deserve."

"But I already have everything, except for you," said Chihiro.

Satoshi took a few gulps of water.

"I was naïve to think that you would grow to like this," he said, gesturing around their apartment. "You've always been a dreamer, with your head in the clouds looking to the horizon. I can't work miracles, but we have a comfortable life."

"But at what cost?" Chihiro asked, her lip trembling. Satoshi also appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"I had always hoped that one day I would win your heart. But it has never truly belonged to me."

His words stung her like a slap in the face.

"What are you talking about?! I love you! I've always been loyal!"

"I know, I know," said Satoshi, trying to placate her. "I'm not making accusations. But sometimes in the middle of the night I listen to you talking in your sleep. Whoever this Haku guy is, I think you two have some unfinished business. And the look on your face…"

Silence crept into their conversation, and Momo's cheerful chirrups seemed a world away. Chihiro would not deny her feelings for Haku. But she dearly loved her husband, and they had made a commitment to each other.

Satoshi finally cleared his throat.

"I trust you Chihiro," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Are you unhappy with me?"

Chihiro sobbed. "I can't… I can't live like this anymore. I hate my job. I never see you, or my parents, or my friends. We never go on holidays or volunteer any more. I haven't done anything creative for months. This isn't living."

She wiped away her tears and swallowed another mouthful of sake.

"I need some time to think. I'm… I'm going to stay at my parents' house for a while."

"I understand."

With eyes downcast, Satoshi got up from the table and walked into their bedroom. He left behind a kitchen full of dirty dishes and a broken-hearted Chihiro, her face buried in her hands.

#


	25. The Snowstorm

Rain turned to snow as Chihiro sped northward into the mountains.

Earlier that day, after Satoshi had left for work, she had caught a _shinkansen_ to Nagoya. After another hour on the train north to Gifu, Chihiro continued her journey to Tochinoki in a hire car. She had refused all offers from her mother and father to collect her from Gifu. She had not driven for years and craved the freedom of her own car.

With a glance at the storm clouds pressing down on the mountains, Chihiro wondered if she had made the right decision. Regardless, she was almost home.

She raced along the back roads in her red hatchback, rock music blaring through the speakers. Her eyes were red and sore: Chihiro had cried the night away and now there was nothing left. She wanted to feel rage or panic or anguish. Anything to cut through the numbness.

At 3 p.m. she reached the main street. It was empty, save for one desperate person who hurried from their car into the 7-Eleven. She passed the elementary school, the windows glowing through the storm. The children had already left for the day.

She had hated this place as a teenager. She had hated living in the countryside when Nagoya and Tokyo promised so much more. But in the snow, with colourful lights adorning the shops and lamp posts, Chihiro realised that she had missed it. The town did have a certain charm.

The wind picked up, whipping the snowflakes into a blizzard. The residents of Tochinoki ensconced themselves in shops and homes, and Chihiro drove on. Her parents' house was just a few minutes away. They already knew what had transpired between her and Satoshi. Chihiro had sent them a few texts that morning, but ignored all phone calls. She knew that if her parents questioned her about it, she would break down into tears.

Her red hatchback climbed the hill towards her parents' house, until she reached a T-junction in the road. Turning right would lead home: to her parents, her old bedroom, a hot meal, and sympathy.

Chihiro did not know what was going through her head when she turned left.

The road sloped downhill and veered to the right. The old forest towered before her. In the snowstorm and the encroaching night, the car headlights barely illuminated the way. The yellow lights pooled only a few meters ahead of her car, so she slowed to a crawl.

Chihiro stopped beside the old cedar. What a magnificent tree. Her eyes swept up the hill towards the blue house, and tears brimmed once more in her tired eyes. She was not ready to face her parents yet.

A gust of wind pressed against the car with a disconsolate howl, and snowflakes formed a whirlwind around her. When her windscreen cleared Chihiro drove off the asphalt and onto mud. Her car fishtailed before regaining traction on the ancient stone road. This near-accident did nothing to deter her. Rather, it strengthened Chihiro's resolve to reach the end.

Despite the exhaustion dulling her senses, she had enough sense to drive carefully. The road was not icy and the tyres gripped the cobble stones.

After a few minutes of driving she slowed to another stop. The road ahead was rapidly disappearing beneath snow. Chihiro blinked slowly, and checked the rear view mirror. Behind her, the path was almost clear. She felt a faint magic pulse in her chest. It definitely had something to do with the warding spells cooked up by Zeniba and Yubaba!

Chihiro pressed the accelerator and ploughed into the snow. Her little hatchback handled it brilliantly, and she patted the steering wheel in relief.

The blizzard was so thick now that Chihiro fancied that she could see the snowflakes forming into shapes. In the corner of her eye, giant creatures appeared to run alongside her. She dared not take her eyes from the road.

Ahead, the snow clotted into three massive animals. Their eyes reflected the car headlights with a menacing glare.

Wolves.

Unsure if she was hallucinating at this point, Chihiro trusted her car and pressed forward. The horse-sized wolves bared their teeth and the wind howled a warning.

 _Stop now! Turn back!_

When Chihiro did not comply they launched at her car, their yellow eyes burning into hers. There was something familiar about them. Each of the wolf guardians hit the hatchback in quick succession, bursting into snow.

Chihiro lost control. The car spun around and only stopped when it smacked into something solid. The airbags deployed instantly and Chihiro groaned. How would she explain this to the hire company?

The engine continued to hum as Chihiro gingerly tested her limbs and checked her body for injury. At least she was fine, but would she still be able to drive the car?

Chihiro pulled on gloves and a scarf. Despite her warm clothes, she was unprepared for the ferocity of the blizzard. The freezing wind stole her breath away. Chihiro hurried around the car to check the damage, her boots crunching through the fresh snow.

Before her loomed the building that led to the spirit world. Her car had crashed into the stone statue that guarded the entrance. The grinning man was undamaged, her hatchback crumpling around it. Chihiro shivered in cold and fear.

She turned on her heel to check if the snow wolves had re-formed. Fortunately, there was nothing lurking in the trees nearby. What was it about them that seemed so familiar? The last one to crash into her car tugged at her mind. He wasn't a wolf at all, but an old friend that had died many years ago.

Hachikō.

Chihiro stumbled into the tunnel to shelter from the blizzard. The air was quiet and still, and she pressed her back against a wall as the wind howled outside. There was no horrible shrieking laughter this time.

A rational voice in her head told her to go back to the car, and stay warm until the storm subsided. Chihiro ignored it. She could feel magic from the spirit world radiating from behind the barrier. It felt different this time, pushing against her. Chihiro was unwelcome.

Head down, she walked into the darkness. She trailed a gloved hand against the wall, with the other one out in front. She flinched when her fingertips touched the barrier. Her hands balled into fists, and she thudded on the wooden planks that barred the way.

"Open up!" she demanded. "Get rid of this stupid barrier and let me in!"

Something hissed at her feet - another letter! When she ignored it, the letter began to glow brilliant white. Even after Chihiro screwed her eyes shut the glow seared through her eyelids.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in! I hate this! I hate my life! I don't want to be in the human world anymore!"

She thumped on the door savagely, even kicking it. The glowing letter from Zeniba and Yubaba galvanised her anger and resolve. She stepped on the letter and pushed it beneath the barrier with her boot.

She waited for a retaliatory noise or another letter, but nothing happened. She resumed kicking at the door. If only she had an axe!

After fifteen minutes it was obvious that she was being ignored. With a huff of agitation Chihiro sat down, her back resting against the wooden planks. She was determined to win in this battle of wills. They _were_ going to let her in.

But as the minutes dragged past, Chihiro felt exhaustion creep up on her again. Hugging her knees to stay warm, she rested her head against them. She closed her eyes for a moment. She was so tired…

#


	26. True Love

A cold, wet nose pressed against her cheek, followed by licks from a warm tongue.

Chihiro blinked awake to find herself face to face with Hachikō. The white Akita whined a greeting, and continued to lick her face.

"Ugh. Gross!" she slurred. "Stop it, Hachi." Her lips struggled to form the words.

The dog obeyed her command, but did not step back. He stared at her, his dark eyes wide with concern.

Chihiro closed her eyes again, eager to return to sleep, but Hachikō resumed the slobbery kisses. She realised that he was intent on keeping her awake. She tried to stretch her legs but found them unresponsive: a heavy weight was clamped down on her body, restricting all movement. It was also radiating warmth: Chihiro was unbearably hot, her clothes damp with her own sweat.

After finally pushing through the fog of sleep, Chihiro found herself in a strange place. She was lying in a snowy forest. The sky and the snow shone with white light, so that the bare trees appeared pale and otherworldly. Hachikō was almost indistinguishable from their surroundings, save for his dark eyes and nose. When Chihiro looked down she realised why she could not move.

Haku, in his dragon form, had curled tightly around her, his body looping around her chest and over her hips and legs. He had attempted to cover every inch of her body with his, leaving only her face and shoulders exposed. The dragon was practically radiating heat - the snow around them had melted into mud.

"Haku? What…?"

Hachikō stepped aside, and Chihiro leaned over Haku's coils to see his face. She was unprepared for the sight that awaited her. Haku's lips were contorted in a silent snarl, his teeth clenched in pain. His eyes were screwed shut and his ears pinned back.

"Haku!"

He did not respond to Chihiro's struggles or her voice. Sweat channelled into her eyes. It stung, but she could do nothing to wipe it away. Her hands were pressed against her sides.

"Hachi, do you know what's going on?"

The dog stared at her with knowing eyes, but he did not say anything. Before Chihiro could return to sleep, however, Hachikō began to bark with sudden urgency. Footsteps crunched through the snow.

"Oh, thank goodness! We're not too late!" Zeniba gasped, hurrying into view. No-Face trailed closely behind her, concern etched onto his ivory mask. His spindly arms cradled a teapot, one that Chihiro recognised from Zeniba's house.

The witch conjured a cup from midair and No-Face filled it what appeared to be black tea. Zeniba crouched beside Chihiro and tilted the steaming cup to her lips. The liquid was definitely not tea, but some type of potion. It was so hot that Chihiro gagged and almost spat it out, but with the look on Zeniba's face she dared not disobey. The potion set her insides on fire, and Chihiro panted and groaned in pain. Ignoring her discomfort, Zeniba knelt beside the dragon's head.

"You saved her, Haku," she said gently. "Time to rest."

She placed a clawed hand on his forehead, and the dragon passed out. Haku's body slackened around Chihiro, and rapidly began to lose heat. His claws relaxed and sank into the mud. Fast asleep, Haku finally looked at peace.

Chihiro squirmed free of his coils and stood up on shaky legs. She was nearly cooking in her own clothes. But when she fumbled with the zipper on her jacket, Zeniba stared daggers at her.

"Unless you want to drink more of that potion do NOT remove your jacket!"

The witch rounded on her, and Chihiro cowered at Zeniba's ferocity. Even No-Face and Hachikō kept their distance.

"You STUPID girl, what were you THINKING?!" Zeniba snarled. "You almost died!"

"I-"

"You're lucky that Haku got here in time. He nearly killed himself to save you! He's a water spirit: he had to boil his own blood to keep you warm!"

"I didn't-"

"You deliberately ignored all of our safeguards, all of our advice. Do you know what creature you would have turned in to if you died?! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Chihiro mouthed wordlessly: nothing could redeem her selfish actions. Instead, she burst into tears. She fell to her knees, bawling her eyes out. She had never felt so ashamed or pathetic in her entire life. Chihiro desperately wanted to crawl into a hole. She had been so focused on her own misery that her friends had been dragged into it too. Haku had suffered greatly for her stupidity.

After a minute, Zeniba wrapped her in comforting arms. No-Face joined them, and Hachi burrowed under Chihiro's armpit and licked her face until she laughed.

"I broke up with Satoshi," Chihiro said quietly, her eyes on the ground. "I don't know what came over me. I am so, so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me."

"We are not the ones you should apologise to," replied Zeniba. "The reason you're not in the spirit world yet is because that dragon values your life above his own."

"This isn't the spirit world? I thought-"

"No, you're still alive and in the human world. But we need to get you to a safe place. The potion was only a temporary solution, to buy us more time."

Of that Chihiro was grateful, because her insides were still spasming in pain. Zeniba helped her to stand. Chihiro staggered over to Haku, still asleep in the mud. The guilt caused her greater misery than the side effects of the fire potion.

She knelt beside the dragon and stroked his forehead. Cold mud soaked into her trousers, but she didn't care.

"Haku, I really messed up this time. I don't know what I can say to express my gratitude. I don't deserve your kindness. But, if you can ever forgive me, I would like to see you again."

Zeniba cleared her throat. Chihiro looked up to see the witch, No-Face and Hachikō huddled together nearby.

"I need to stay here to take care of a few things. No-Face and Hachi will take you somewhere safe," Zeniba said.

"Granny-"

The witch smiled and raised a hand to stop her.

"No need to thank me. Just don't get any more ideas about breaking through the barrier. It's there for a reason."

No-Face glided across the snow to Chihiro. To her surprise, the spirit scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing? I can walk…"

"Ah, ah!"

"He's right - you need to move quickly," said Zeniba. "No-Face knows where to go."

They hurried into the trees, with Hachikō leading the way. Through No-Face's translucent cloak, she saw Zeniba kneeling next to Haku. The dragon raised his head slowly.

Their eyes met as Chihiro disappeared into the forest.

#

Headlights pierced the gloom before her, illuminating bare tree trunks and piles of snow. Chihiro sat in the driver's seat of her hire car, the engine idling. The heater had been left on full blast and the wipers flicked snow from the windscreen. The music was too loud now, so she switched it off. How she had slept through the racket she had no idea.

Memories came flooding back to her. The car accident…

Chihiro checked her mirrors and windows. The squat, grinning statue sat in her rear view mirror, glowing red in her brake lights. Behind it yawned the entrance to the spirit world. Her car was facing away from it, towards home.

She accelerated, following the old stone road back to the forest entrance. Thoughts swirled around her head like the snow flakes around her car. The time on her dash read 6:45 in the evening. She had lost hours in the forest.

Would Haku ever forgive her?

She finally pulled into the driveway of the little blue house. Instead of collecting her suitcase, Chihiro circled around the car. She could not find a single scratch or dent.

Her father opened the front door, and hurried out to hug her. He was sporting an ugly woollen sweater, like the ones Americans wore for Christmas.

"Welcome home, sweetie," he said. "Go inside, I'll get your bags."

Chihiro passed him the keys, avoiding his gaze. She had almost died, but she couldn't tell her parents. Or Satoshi. Everything felt unreal.

She walked into the kitchen, where Yuuko was frying noodles on the stove. Her mother turned around with a smile, which instantly vanished.

"Chihiro! You look dreadful!"

Before she could reply, her mother raced over to hug her. Yuuko's nose wrinkled when she stepped back.

"Would you like to have a shower before dinner? Take your time, sweetie."

Chihiro nodded mutely, and stumped upstairs. But when she walked into her room, her bed looked so inviting. She would lie down for a bit before dinner. Chihiro walked over to it and collapsed, falling asleep in seconds.

#

 **Hi everyone, thanks for your patience. My mental health hasn't been great this year, but I'm trying to return to a more regular schedule of updates. I have also been working on a new cover for Reflection. I'll update it soon.**

 **Thanks again for your support - I read and appreciate all of my reviews!**


	27. A New Path

Chihiro had no energy to do anything. From the comfort of her single bed she let her mind wander for hours at a time.

Under happier circumstances, she would have enjoyed spending time with her parents in winter. Their house was warm and comfortable, with plenty of hot drinks and food. Fresh snow piled in the forest and the neighbouring fields. Sometimes the local children played on their street, throwing snowballs at each other or building snowmen.

Their tiny town had been decorated with lights for the festive season, and the shops were stocked with decorations and sugary treats. But without Satoshi, everything had lost its shine.

Chihiro's heart shattered every time she woke up. They had been together for six years. Six years in a dream that she could not return to.

Often it was the little things that hurt the most: an empty seat at the table, a mug of coffee, the smell of tobacco when their neighbours smoked outside. Sleep offered her some relief, when she could get it. But nearly every night, Chihiro found herself in dreams or memories with Satoshi. Sometimes Haku was there instead.

She had not seen him since the night he had saved her life. The scene replayed over and over in her mind. Tears pricked in her eyes each time she remembered his face, contorted in pain. He was alive, but would he ever want to see her again after what happened?

On Christmas morning, Chihiro stumped downstairs to find her father cooking strawberry pancakes in the kitchen. Her mother was reading a paperback novel at the table.

She stopped outside the doorway and watched her parents. They had fought and cried together, but they had stuck it out: they had been married for 28 years.

"Morning," Chihiro said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie!" her mother said, her eyes flicking up from the book.

"Hi honey, you're looking better today," her father said. "Your pancakes are almost ready."

Chihiro settled at the table and poured herself a mug of black tea. It was still too hot to drink, so she curled her fingers around the mug to warm them.

"Mum, dad, what's your secret?"

Her mother glanced up in surprise, and then shared a glance with Akio.

"What do you mean?" Yuuko asked.

"How have you stayed together for so long? What's your secret?"

Akio turned away from the stove. "Well… um…"

Yuuko closed her book. "There's no secret for a long marriage, Chi," she said. "Everyone will give you different advice. There's a lot of work involved, but sometimes it's just a matter of chance. We don't want you to be too hard on yourself, sweetie. These things happen sometimes."

Akio placed a stack of pancakes in front of her and Chihiro managed a weak smile. It was topped with whipped cream, with glossy strawberry sauce running down the sides and pooling on the plate. Her mouth watered: after a week of being miserable she had finally regained her appetite.

"You said you were having some time apart," her mother continued. "There's nothing to say you can't try again."

"Sorry, mum, but it's definitely over," said Chihiro through a mouthful of food. "I know why Satoshi and I broke up. We wouldn't change for each other. I just wish I'd figured that out _before_ we got married."

"Do you regret marrying him, then?" her father asked, taking his seat at the table and pouring himself a coffee.

"What? No! I don't… I loved him. I still love him, but I know I can't go back. I can't go back to the way things were."

"Darling, a long and healthy relationship isn't about change," said Akio. "Everyone's different. You just need to find someone who fits in with your life."

"And how will I know if I've found that special someone?" Chihiro asked, humouring her father.

He winked at her. "You won't know until you give them a chance."

#

Later that afternoon, Chihiro woke up in the house with a million rooms. She was curled beneath the warm blankets of the _kotatsu_ , just meters away from the front door. She rested her head on her forearms, intending to return to sleep, until a hesitant knock on the door disrupted the silence. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest: she knew that Haku was waiting outside. Paralysed by guilt, her limbs were sluggish and uncooperative. She had played out this conversation in her head for days. Would she even be able to look him in the eye after what had happened?

Chihiro pulled herself together and got up. She walked to the front door, and with a deep breath to centre herself, she opened it.

Haku in his adult human form stood before her, poised to knock again. He grinned sheepishly and lowered his hand. He looked a little tired, but none the worse for wear.

"Sorry," he said.

Chihiro stood back to allow him to enter. The moment Haku stepped over the threshold, she flung herself at him. Chihiro embraced him in a fierce hug.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?! I'm so stupid!" she said, burying her face in his shoulder.

She felt his arms wrap around her in a protective gesture.

"I'm fine," he soothed, relief in his voice. "More importantly, are you OK? I was so worried."

Chihiro stepped back, eyeing him in disbelief.

"I throw a tantrum, you almost die because of it, and you're asking me if I'm alright?!"

Haku smiled quickly. "I've survived much worse, remember? Shall we sit down?"

He slipped out of his sandals and the two padded over to the _kotatsu_. But before they could sit, Haku cleared his throat.

"If I may, there's something I want to get off my chest."

With a nod, Chihiro encouraged him to continue. Haku usually kept his emotions under wraps, but he was clearly troubled by something. His eyes flicked away from her. He bowed deeply, his silken hair parting to expose the nape of his neck. Chihiro's mouth fell open in shock.

"I want to apologise to you for my behaviour."

"What?"

Haku straightened up, but his eyes remained downcast in shame. "I hardly spoke to you, not even to tell you that I was alright. I was not available to support you when you needed me. I am so sorry, Chihiro. Please forgive me."

"I… I knew that you were busy. And Zeniba told me that you were fine-"

He shook his head. "That still doesn't make it right."

Haku gestured for Chihiro to sit. He lifted the _kotatsu_ blanket for her and tucked it around her hips, before kneeling opposite to her at the table.

"One of the reasons why I wanted to see you tonight is to explain myself. I know you were worried about me."

"I was," Chihiro replied, unable to hide the anger in her voice.

"There is something that I have kept secret from you for many years. Since your return to the human world, I have been practicing and improving my magic. Yubaba hardly taught me anything, but Zeniba has been very generous with her knowledge. After our talk in the garden - and when you began dating Satoshi - my life changed. Instead of feeling happy for you, I was consumed by jealousy. I thought that if I could find a way for you to become an elemental spirit like me, you would change your mind."

Chihiro could not believe what she was hearing. Haku took her stunned silence as a cue to continue.

"My research became an obsession. I travelled the human and spirit worlds, hoarding every scrap of knowledge I could find. I neglected my river for days at a time - a few years ago a child almost drowned while I was absent. By the time I exhausted all of my options, it was already too late: you and Satoshi were married. You looked so happy on your wedding day, and I knew I could never take that away from you."

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. "I really am a stupid dragon."

Chihiro shifted around the table to sit beside him. She placed a hand on his, and uncovered his face. His lovely green eyes were clouded by shame and misery.

"You did all that for me?"

"I thought so at the time, but I actually did it for me. Pretty selfish, huh?"

Chihiro chuckled. "Yeah, but I know from personal experience that love makes people do crazy things. I guess spirits aren't immune either. What did you learn, after all that research?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes."

Haku looked away again. "There is no spell that can change you," he said. "Humans can become a different type of spirit, but they must choose the path."

"I don't understand."

"You must live your life in a way that makes you worthy of becoming one of us," he explained. "Then it is up to the greater gods to bless you."

Chihiro's heart sank at the impossible task.

"How could I ever hope to impress them?" she said, thinking of the great Shinto gods and goddesses. They created the human world and the heavens from chaos. As if they would pay any attention to a human!

"I don't know," Haku replied. "That is something only you can figure out. I'm sorry."

Chihiro looped an arm around Haku's waist and leaned against his shoulder. He flinched briefly, before relaxing at her touch.

"I wish you had told me what you were doing. Maybe things would have turned out differently," Chihiro said.

"I wanted an answer first: I didn't want to get my hopes up, or yours for that matter. I guess I was also ashamed of my jealousy."

"Well, now that you've got that off your conscience, I think it's my turn," Chihiro muttered. "I don't know what caused me to drive into the forest and try to break through the barrier. I acted in a way that I knew didn't make sense: it was like I was outside of myself. I think I was just overwhelmed."

"That's because your anguish caught the attention of a demon," Haku said. "I chased it off when I found you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chihiro asked in a small voice.

"I knew something was wrong that day. I could feel it, like a splinter in my heart. Zeniba contacted me when you reached the barrier and refused to leave. I flew to you through the snow, and found Hachikō guarding you from the demon. He was too small to drive it away, but I fought the demon and chased it into the storm.

"I cast some spells, but you were already dangerously cold. I transformed back into a dragon and kept you warm while Zeniba prepared the potion."

"You should have left me there."

Haku's face paled. "Don't say things like that, Chihiro! If a human dies with great sadness or anger in their hearts, they take those emotions with them into the spirit world. They can even become demons."

Chihiro flushed with shame and did not say anything in reply.

"You haven't been bothered by evil spirits before because of Zeniba's gold coin and because of my scent. Demons are terrified of dragons. When I stopped visiting you my scent disappeared. I didn't realise that it would leave you vulnerable. If I had known this would happen…"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Did Zeniba tell you why I was so upset?" Chihiro asked.

"…yes."

"Satoshi and I couldn't make it work, and I suggested that we spend some time apart. I didn't take it well, even though it was my choice. I knew it was the right thing to do."

Their conversation entered a natural lull, and Haku conjured a kettle of matcha tea and poured them each a cup. Chihiro summoned her fireflies from the garden room and dimmed the lights. They sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. The fireflies drifted lazily around Haku's head in a halo of light. He looked so sad and noble in the flickering lights and shadows.

After a few sips of tea, Chihiro spoke up.

"Haku, I'm going to try my best to become an elemental spirit."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"I don't know what I need to do, or even if it's going to work, but I'm going to try. For both of us."

Her brown eyes met his green ones, bright and clear with hope. Chihiro blushed.

"I don't know where this path will lead me or what will be waiting at the end. Can I ask something of you?"

Haku nodded in encouragement.

"I know you can't leave your river, but will you grow old with me?" Chihiro whispered. "I know it's not real, but... even if things don't work out in the end, I can pretend that we lived one lifetime together."

Haku smiled and placed a hand on hers.

"Of course. And I want you to know that I love you very much, Chihiro. I always have."

"And I will always love you, Kohaku River."

Haku leaned forward and Chihiro's lips met his. She closed her eyes, rejoicing in the moment.

Their first kiss was everything she had imagined it would be.

#

 **Thanks for reading! You may have noticed that I changed the book cover for Reflection and my username. If you like my writing and fan art you can find me on Tumblr (chimera-writes. tumblr. com - please remove the spaces!).**


	28. First Steps

On Boxing Day Chihiro woke with a clear mind and a purpose.

The easiest part of her plan would be quitting her job. The next step, breaking the news to her parents, would be more difficult. They would not understand her reasons for leaving Tokyo behind.

After an anxious morning, she finally found the courage to call her boss. Mr. Nishimura was in a meeting, but he called her back before lunch.

Chihiro apologised for her absence and used ill health as an excuse. She did not feel guilty about saying it, as there was some truth in the statement. But her voice wavered as she told her boss that she was leaving Tokyo to live in the countryside. It was another half-truth, and this time she did feel guilty about the silence on the other end of the phone. Chihiro knew that her boss had not anticipated this. Mr. Nishimura thanked her for her hard work, and kindly offered to give her a good reference and a job if she decided to return to Tokyo.

When the call ended, she briefly reconsidered her choice. No, there was no way she was going back! She wanted to leave office work behind, forever if possible. A bigger task now awaited her: talking to her parents. She had already planned out dozens of conversations in her head, but she knew things would not go so smoothly. Over dinner that evening her appetite vanished.

"Something on your mind?" her father asked between slurps of ramen.

Chihiro placed her chopsticks back on their holder and exhaled before speaking.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going back to live in Tokyo."

Her parents froze in shock.

"What… where are you going? Do you want to stay here?" Yuuko asked.

Chihiro shook her head. "No, I'm going to travel around Japan for a while."

Now her parents were upset. She looked them in the eyes, feeling their confusion and worry.

"But what about your job?" Akio asked. "Your apartment? Your life in Tokyo?"

"I need time to figure some things out. Don't worry, I have heaps of money saved. I can take care of myself."

"But… sweetie…" her mother protested. "You shouldn't travel alone! There's all sorts of weirdos out there! You can live here with us for as long as you want!"

Chihiro smiled reassuringly at her parents. "I'm not afraid of any weirdos, mum. We live in one of the safest countries in the world. I can call you every night if you're worried about me."

"That's not the point-"

"Mum. Dad. I need this. If I could travel with someone I would, but everyone is living their own lives. I need to walk my own path."

Yuuko pursed her lips in disapproval, while Akio gave Chihiro a pleading look.

"I suppose we can't change your mind," her mother grumbled. "I can see you've got your heart set on this. But I want you to contact us every day. If you don't let us know where you are each evening we will send the police to find you."

Chihiro had anticipated her parents - her mother in particular - would impose conditions like this.

"I promise I'll call."

Her parents stared at her in frustration and helplessness.

"Lighten up!" she said. "I'll be fine! I know I'll make some friends along the way."

#

Chihiro left her parents' house two days later. Instead of driving back to Gifu to return the car, she drove north-east to Tokyo. Before travelling around Japan, she wanted to collect her things from the apartment. She had arranged to stay with Hana for the night, but it wouldn't feel right to go back home and not see Satoshi. They agreed to meet for dinner at their favourite Unagi restaurant.

When she arrived at the apartment in the afternoon, Chihiro got to work packing her things into boxes and suitcases. She let Momo out of the cage to stretch her wings, and the bird was grateful for it: Satoshi probably forgot to let her out. Chihiro made a mental note to ask him about re-homing their canary.

Once her personal possessions had been packed into boxes, she arranged for them to be delivered to her parents' house. She would split the apartment and furniture with Satoshi later, but neither was in a rush to organise the divorce.

After a nap on the couch, Chihiro caught a train to the restaurant. She was the first to arrive, and the waiter greeted her like an old friend. He led her to a private table in the far corner, next to a decorative fish tank. Chihiro began having second thoughts about choosing the restaurant: she had so many mixed feelings about it now that she and Satoshi had separated.

When he arrived, late from work as usual, Chihiro stood up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Satoshi smiled awkwardly at first, but after ordering dinner and drinks they both loosened up a bit. They discussed their plans for the New Year over a nice sake.

"I'm going on a pilgrimage," Chihiro said. "I couldn't tell my parents though, they already think I'm crazy. I told them I'm going backpacking."

"That makes sense to me, you've always had an interest in the spirits. But you should really tell your parents the truth. They would probably worry less if they knew you were hanging out at temples instead of hostels!"

"Yeah, well, they've never really agreed with my beliefs. They've always said that religion was for superstitious fools and old people. I'll tell them when I have things planned out. How about you, Satoshi? Any plans for 2017?"

"There have been rumours that I will get promoted next year," he said. "So that means more work for me!" He laughed dryly.

The topic of Satoshi's workload remained a point of contention, but Chihiro shrugged it off. She was not here to pick a fight.

"I know it's what you want, and I'm happy for you. You've worked hard, and you deserve to be rewarded."

"Thanks, Chi. That means a lot."

Chihiro poured Satoshi more sake, and he returned the favour.

"You know, if you ever want a holiday, you can always join me," said Chihiro.

"And if you ever want to move back to Tokyo, well, you know where I live," Satoshi replied.

They shared a sad smile, and raised a glass to the New Year.

#

After a night on Hana's couch and some slightly burnt toast for breakfast, Chihiro returned the red hatchback to the hire company. She paled at the final fee, but having her own car for a while had been worth every yen. Chihiro was already considering purchasing a car for her pilgrimage, depending on the weather and her health. Travelling in the middle of winter was going to be difficult.

With only a rucksack of food, clothes, and camping gear, she walked to the nearest train station. She began her journey with a lightness in her heart and a spring in her step.

She transferred to a train on the Ome line that took her west, out of Tokyo. Mt. Mitake seemed like as good a place as any to start. Besides, she wanted to talk to a certain fox spirit that lived on the mountain.

#

 **Hi folks. I'm embarrassed that it's been over a month since I posted anything. Thank you for your words of encouragement.**

 **I struggled with this chapter because it is between story events, and it's short. I know readers prefer longer chapters but I can't seem to do it. In the end I had to post this chapter as it is so that I could move on.  
**

 **I also had a really difficult July. One of my friends was diagnosed with a brain tumour, and at the time I thought I dealt with it OK but I really didn't. My creativity evaporated and I struggled to find purpose in my life and work. But I am here and I want to keep going with this fic.  
**


	29. Messenger

_Just one more step… and another… come on, you can do this! You can't turn back now…_

Chihiro realised how unfit she was at the foot of Mt. Mitake. In her enthusiasm she had chosen to forego the cable car in favour of walking. Despite the persistent ache in her calves and feet, she had no choice but to continue. The switchback trail was buried beneath a layer of fresh snow. Few people had walked up the mountainside that day, and she was literally following in their footsteps. Did they do this walk for fun? Or had they been just as foolish as her?

Panting in the thin air, she stopped at a wooden seat but did not brush away the snow. Chihiro was certain that her legs would cramp if she sat down, so she shrugged off her pack and pulled out a water bottle and granola bar.

The sky was overcast with more snow forecast for the evening. She was already looking forward to a long soak in a hot bath. But was that something pilgrims were 'allowed' to do? Or was she supposed to reject all earthly pleasures and stick to meditation and fasting? Chihiro had no clue what she was doing, and definitely needed some guidance. Perhaps a mentor, or a travelling companion on a similar journey?

These problems she could contemplate later: right now she had to make it to Mitake Village before her feet froze. Her gaze longingly followed the cable car as it passed overhead.

The cold, dry air burned in her lungs and nipped at exposed skin. As she laboured up the mountain, there was plenty of time to reflect on her life. She thought about her parents, Satoshi, her friends - human and spirit - and of course, Haku.

They had kissed only a few days ago, and she could not get him out of her head. It was like being a teenager again, obsessing over a crush. Would they be able to resist each other until Chihiro became a spirit? Haku had always been adamant that he would not take a human partner. But what would happen to them if Chihiro was unsuccessful? She could not imagine living an eternity with the other human spirits, far away from him. And what if she became a demon? She shivered, despite her many layers.

With a makeshift walking stick fashioned from a branch, Chihiro pulled herself up to the cable car station and the entrance to Mitake Village. Her legs had turned to jelly, her face was flushed and her hair dishevelled. A young family of French tourists watched in alarm as she limped past. Her stomach growled impatiently, but before lunch she would need to book accommodation for the night.

Many of the hotels and bathhouses on Mt. Mitake were either too expensive or booked out, and an hour passed before Chihiro found a small bathhouse hidden in a steep, narrow backstreet. The owner, a stooping woman in her seventies, welcomed her warmly. A room was available for the night, but the owner insisted that Chihiro return at 3 p.m. It was already past 1 o'clock, meaning that there would be enough time for lunch but not much else.

Chihiro continued uphill, her legs protesting with each step. She doubted that she would be able to walk tomorrow, even after a hot bath. When she paused to catch her breath after a particularly steep climb, she texted her parents with the bathhouse details.

She followed her nose to the tourist street leading up to the main shrine. The delicious aroma of noodle soup put a spring in her step again, and her mouth watered in anticipation. There were plenty of people around, but it was not as packed as it had been in summer. Chihiro ducked into a familiar side street and entered the Inari Noodle House. There were several empty tables and a pleasant hum of conversation.

A portly man dressed in a black uniform welcomed her inside and showed her to a table. He led her to a spot in the corner, next to the fish tank and under the old dragon scroll. The fish pressed against the glass when Chihiro sat down: the fish with the human-like face was still there. The waiter left her a menu and an amiable smile, and walked over to another table. She looked around the restaurant expectantly. The woman in the white kimono, the _kitsune_ , was not there. Chihiro chewed her lip.

The portly waiter returned a few minutes later to take her order, and Chihiro ordered a bowl of spicy tofu ramen and green tea. As he turned to leave, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if this is a strange question, but does a woman in a white kimono work here?"

"Ah! You mean Kazue? She is running errands today. You want to talk to her?"

"Um, it's nothing important-"

"Don't worry, she'll find you," said the man with a knowing wink. He walked back to the kitchen.

 _Does he know that Kazue is a spirit too?_

Chihiro checked her phone to find a message and a missed call from her mother. She played the voice mail. Yuuko was clearly relieved that she was alright, and commented that the bathhouse she would be staying at had mixed reviews. Something about it being too old and run-down. Chihiro didn't really care about that detail, but appreciated her mother's concern. Her father just sent a one word text, 'Thanks'.

The spicy noodles arrived quickly and returned some warmth to her bones. She finished lunch in record time, and Chihiro realised that she still had an hour to spare. But instead of relaxing or going back to the bathhouse, she decided to climb to the main shrine. There would not be enough time for prayer and reflection: that would need to wait for tomorrow.

The water at the purification font was sweet but icy cold, and she hid her hands inside her pockets as she climbed the steps. A few other tourists joined her in the ascent, but they outpaced her. Even after the hearty lunch, exhaustion had turned her feet to lead.

Chihiro paused at the final flights of stairs, below the lion-dogs that guarded the temple. A beautiful woman descended them, walking towards her.

She was dressed in white, with greying hair pinned in a neat bun. The woman carried a parasol in the same shade of vermillion as the temple. Other pilgrims and visitors hardly spared her a glance, but Chihiro was transfixed: Kazue nearly glowed in the weak afternoon light. The _kitsune_ smiled in greeting and stopped before Chihiro.

"I had a feeling that I would see you today," she said.

Chihiro blinked out of her reverie and bowed. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kazue. I was hoping to ask for your advice, but I know you are very busy."

Kazue returned the gesture. "Please do not apologise, Chihiro. We do not have adequate time to talk today, but tomorrow will be suitable. I will find you."

Chihiro's face turned a fiery red and she bowed again.

"Thank you, Ms. Kazue. I appreciate your time."

"I hope you have a pleasant evening," said the _kitsune_.

"You too, ma'am."

With a nod and a hint of a smile, Kazue floated past. Flustered by the unexpected encounter with the fox, Chihiro rummaged through her pack for water. As she was drinking, she looked back at the path. Kazue had disappeared.

Her phone screen read 2:34 p.m., leaving Chihiro with just enough time for a quick prayer at the shrine before limping back to the bathhouse.

#

At breakfast the following morning, she was surprised that she could move at all. Her legs were definitely sore, but it was a soreness that she could walk off. The hot bath and banquet from the night before had performed wonders on her exhausted body and spirit.

Chihiro devoured her breakfast - bowls of rice, miso, and vegetables - like a starving animal. She had a busy day planned of sightseeing in Mitake Village, talking to the priests at the shrine, and hiking to Serow Valley.

The elderly owner of the bathhouse reassured Chihiro that the room would be free again if she wanted to stay another night. It was true that the bathhouse was showing its age, with cracks in the ceiling and creaky floorboards. But inside it was clean, warm, and the food was delicious.

Chihiro stepped outside into falling snow. There was not a breath of wind and the temperature was not too cold. She decided that now would be a good time to hike back to Serow Valley. It was connected to Mitake Village by a dirt path, and a round trip would take about three hours. If the weather turned, she could just walk back and spend the rest of the day indoors.

An hour passed on the winding trail through the mountains. Chihiro spent much of the time with her eyes on the path, wary of tripping on buried rocks. When the snow finally stopped falling she decided that it was time for a break. She turned a corner and discovered a stone seat, almost completely hidden by snow. After clearing the seat, she pulled out a sketchbook from her pack and sat down. Her first attempt at drawing a tree was a disaster: she was badly out of practice. It was so upsetting that she almost tore it up. Chihiro had to remind herself that she had not drawn for some time, and that the gloves reduced her dexterity. If she took them off, her fingers would stiffen in the cold.

As more snow began to fall she gave up and continued walking. Being critical of herself was counterproductive, but Chihiro still felt miserable. She resolved to sketch something every day to improve her skills.

As she followed the path into Serow Valley, she noticed a familiar broken tree. It had been snapped in half by a storm many years ago. Chihiro remembered it because she and Satoshi had cleared weeds nearby.

She broke away from the trail, and, relying on memory, waded through deep snow towards the pond. The water was black against the crisp white snow. Momentarily puzzled by the lack of ice, Chihiro realised that the pond was actually a thermal spring. No wonder the water had felt warm as they were clearing it!

She sat on a fallen tree next to the pond, staring at the thin curls of steam that rose from the surface. It was relaxing to watch. She was about to retrieve her sketchbook before she heard footsteps crunching through the snow.

Kazue was dressed in a cloak of pure white fur, and carried the same parasol as yesterday. The colour stood out like fresh blood against the snow. Chihiro jumped up and bowed in greeting.

"I thought I would see you in Mitake Village," Chihiro said.

"This is a more pleasant location," Kazue replied. "There is a little more privacy here. There are spirits nearby, but no humans. You made the right decision coming to Serow Valley in the morning: there will be a blizzard later."

Chihiro glanced around, searching for a suitable place for Kazue to sit, but the _kitsune_ simply cleared a spot on the log next to her.

"I'm a spirit, not royalty," she said with a delicate laugh.

"Sorry, Ms. Kazue, I can't help it," Chihiro replied. "I don't get to meet many spirits, except for my friends."

"Ah, yes, I would like to hear about them sometime. I knew you were special the moment you walked into my restaurant. My nose is very keen. One of your friends is a dragon, yes? And there is also a witch, and a fox. And someone… something else, I cannot place the scent."

Chihiro blushed.

"My apologies, I was not implying that you smell unpleasant," Kazue reassured her. "You came to Mitake to talk to me. What would you like to know?"

"I'm starting a pilgrimage so that I may become a spirit. I don't know what I'm doing, and could do with some guidance. I can pay you."

Kazue nodded for her to continue.

"I was also hoping to ask you about one of my friends, Lin. I think she may be a _byakko_ , like you."

The _kitsune's_ eyebrows arched in interest. "Hm. How about we start with her?"

Chihiro shifted in her seat on the uncomfortable log.

"Lin is one of my best friends. We met when I was a child: we were both working at a bathhouse in the spirit world. She helped me and my parents to escape. But because the bathhouse owner stole her name when she signed the contract, Lin has been stuck there for… who knows how long."

"And you want to know how you can help her."

"Yes. But I don't know her name, so I can't free her. I was wondering if you knew the names of any missing _byakko_?"

Kazue thought for a moment. "I know of a few who have disappeared. I assumed they were dead. In any case, there are a few _kitsune_ I could ask for clues."

"You would do that? I can't thank you enough!" said Chihiro. She hardly knew Kazue, yet she had offered to help without hesitation.

"I cannot make any promises, but I will see what information I can find. I am sure you are aware of other ways to free a slave?"

Chihiro nodded. "Buying their contract. But I have no idea how much it would cost. I'm not poor, but I'm not exactly rich either."

"What would you be willing to part with, in exchange for Lin's freedom?"

A heavy silence settled between them after Kazue's blunt question. What price could Chihiro put on saving a friend? She wanted to give all of her money and possessions away. She really did. But as a single, unemployed woman, putting herself into debt would be wildly irresponsible. Lin would not want her to do that.

If only she had lots of gold…

"I have this," she said, producing Zeniba's gold coin from a pouch around her neck. The coin was solid gold, but to Chihiro its value would always be sentimental. Zeniba might get angry at her for giving it away, but she would accept the consequences if it could help Lin.

"Where did you…? Oh, your witch friend gave it to you," said Kazue.

"Yes, it was a gift. Do you think it would be enough?"

"May I look at it?"

Chihiro passed the coin to Kazue, who turned it over in her pale hands.

"There are spells on this," she remarked. "Mostly to discourage those with ill intentions. The value of the coin will be enough. If you give this to me willingly, the spells will not harm me. I can take it to the bathhouse."

"Wait. What?"

Kazue laughed behind an embroidered sleeve at the look on Chihiro's face.

"How else am I going to free her? I have been meaning to go on a vacation to the spirit world for several years."

"Ms. Kazue, how can I ever repay your kindness?"

"Please, just call me Kazue. Because your intentions are pure I am happy to help, regardless of whether Lin is one of my missing friends or not. It is such a rarity these days to find humans who can see my true form. My husband is one of them."

Chihiro stared at her. "You have a _human_ husband?"

"Yes. You have already met him, at our restaurant. He is following the same path as you. He is a good man who wants to become a fox spirit so that we may live for many more years together."

Her heart quickened. She was not alone!

"Now, becoming an elemental spirit… that is a long and difficult path," said Kazue. "I understand why your dragon friend has insisted that you do things properly. It shows that he respects you. I will tell you everything I know, but my most important piece of advice is to live a good life. I cannot say how, because you must discover what that means. It is something that may take you a lifetime."

Chihiro listened closely, committing their conversation to memory. From that day forward, whenever it snowed, she would remember Kazue's guidance.

#

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Yubaba's Bathhouse

Kazue padded through the forest, her white paws disappearing into new snow. The sky darkened as the winter sun disappeared from the horizon, and other spirits emerged from the trees and the earth. It was fortunate that Chihiro had told her how to find this place: many gates had fallen into disrepair as the humans forgot their history and beliefs.

Small lanterns hovered over the trail, lighting the way with a soft yellow glow. Kazue was dainty enough to walk across the snow, but in some areas where the cover was thin she felt cobblestones beneath her paws.

Three spirits joined Kazue on the ancient road. On her right drifted a _yuki onna_ , a snow woman. Tendrils of thick, black hair streamed behind her and budded into snowflakes. Kazue caught her eye and the snow woman scowled back. On her left stumped a bird-headed _tengu_. He nodded at Kazue, and she smiled in reply. Hopping behind the travellers was a _karakasa kozō_. The umbrella bounced along on a single leg, leaving behind a trail of oily footprints. With a long, red tongue lolling from his mouth, the enthusiastic umbrella reminded Kazue of a goofy dog. The snow woman shot the _karakasa kozō_ a sour look and floated ahead.

A vermillion building appeared at the end of the road. The paint was peeling in places, but the gate was otherwise in good condition. Several door guardians were waiting for them. One was an egg-shaped _Dōsojin_ spirit. The rock spirit stood three feet tall, her face split in a welcoming grin. Behind her, two men flanked the tunnel entrance. They must have been over eight feet tall, heavily armed and dressed in colourful samurai armour. Curiously, the spirit of a white Akita Inu walked amongst them, also guarding the door.

The squat woman and the two door guardians stood aside to let them pass, but the dog bristled and snarled at the _yuki onna_. The terrified demon fled past him into the tunnel. Kazue wondered if the dog and the snow woman knew each other. The Akita Inu sat on his haunches and yawned, allowing her, the _tengu_ , and the _karakasa kozō_ to pass.

The empty tunnel echoed with the scrape and click of clawed feet. When the three travellers crossed the threshold into the spirit world, they emerged into a noisy station. Incense and cigarette smoke mingled in the air, the haze softening the glow of the electric lights. Kazue stood up on her hind legs and changed to her human form. No-one spared her a glance.

She wove through the crowd to the information booth and purchased a ferry ticket from a bored rat spirit. Kazue spied an empty spot against a wall, and walked over to it to wait. The platform was packed with dozens of spirits: there were ogres with long tusks, shapeshifters in their human or monster forms, plant spirits, water demons, and ghosts. A toad spirit, no more than two feet tall, stared up at Kazue in fatuous awe.

As she quietly observed her surroundings, the crowd parted to let the umbrella spirit through. Everyone was cautious of the _karakasa kozō_ , in case he ruined their clothes with oil. Kazue shuffled along the wall and gestured for him to join her. The umbrella bounded over, careful not to stand too close.

When the ferry arrived, empty save for two passengers, the crowd filed on. The umbrella trailed Kazue, grateful to have found a friend. The two found themselves sitting opposite the snow woman from the forest. She sulked and said nothing, refusing to look at them.

Kazue eavesdropped on other conversations between the more talkative spirits. The poorer ones were excited for a hearty meal and a bed in the village, while others boasted of a week-long stay at Yubaba's Bathhouse.

An ancient macaque spirit sat a few feet away, gesticulating wildly and doing most of the talking. He noticed Kazue's interest and grinned at her.

"Lady _kitsune_ , what are your plans in the village this evening?" he enquired.

"I will be staying in the Bathhouse tonight."

"It is exceptional. But you are not excited to go?"

"I have been looking forward to it, but I am also sad that my husband was not able to join me." Her human husband would not have been welcome in the spirit world!

"I'm going to the Bathhouse tonight, too!" said the lusty toad spirit from the station. "You can take a bath with me!"

Kazue giggled, hiding her smile behind a crisp white sleeve. "Perhaps that would be a bad idea. My husband is a crane spirit with a taste for toads."

The toad spirit gulped nervously and edged away.

"And how about you, Lady _yuki onna_?" said the macaque. "What are your plans?"

"I need food, I'm starving," said the snow woman. "I had a human in my grasp not long ago, but a dragon got the jump on me. He chased me away before I could finish my meal. Talk about greedy…"

The snow woman did not say anything else after that.

A few minutes later the ferry docked on the other side of the swollen river. The ramp lowered and the passengers rushed out. Kazue was among the last to leave. On the steps leading up to the village, she passed the _karakasa kozō_ licking another umbrella spirit in greeting.

She joined a throng of wealthier passengers as they climbed the streets to the Bathhouse. It was even busier here than the station, with hundreds of spirits visiting from the human world. Many of the locals were shadow spirits, with gelatinous, translucent bodies and glowing eyes.

The route was lit by chains of red lanterns and by the glow of shopfronts. The _tengu_ from the forest peeled away to enter a souvenir shop. The heavenly scent of fried tofu almost led Kazue away from the group, but she knew there would be even better fare inside the Bathhouse. She recognised the snow woman in one of the restaurants on the main street. The demon sat among a party of ogres, slurping up a bowl of blood and offal.

The group approached a vermillion clock tower and turned right. Yubaba's Bathhouse rose in a golden halo on the crest of the hill. The magnificent building was so huge that it rose up into the heavens. Kazue inhaled the humid, perfumed air as she approached, and wondered why she had not visited sooner. On the bridge spanning the village and the Bathhouse, Kazue and the other guests were welcomed by frog-men and _yunas_. Chihiro had told her that all of the workers were trapped there under contract with the witch that owned the Bathhouse. Among them was a _kitsune_ – Chihiro's friend, Lin.

As Kazue was bowed inside she entered a spacious foyer, where she was greeted by a plump, pretty _yuna_ in a pink uniform.

"Welcome, Lady Kazue," she said. "My name is Junko and I will be looking after you during your stay. Please follow me to your room."

A porter with frog-like features lifted Kazue's suitcase onto a trolley, and Junko led the way around the main baths to the elevators. They passed all manner of spirits, ghosts, and demons. The only thing they all had in common was that they were wealthy enough to afford a room. The interior of the Bathhouse was as impressive as the outside, with a cavernous hall to accommodate the baths. Perhaps the building had been a castle once, and repurposed by Yubaba. The humidity was suffocating and Kazue began to cough. Junko hurried her past the baths.

Kazue's bedroom was several floors up, and when they stepped out of the elevator she began to breathe more freely. Junko showed her into a large and lavish room, with views across the grassy plains. The _yuna_ then waited outside for her to change.

The room was too gaudy for Kazue's tastes, but she would not be spending much time inside anyway. She was eager for a long soak in a hot bath: she could not wait to wash away the scents of the human world and relieve the ache in her feet. She rarely left her home on Mt. Mitake, and getting to the spirit world gate had necessitated a full day of travel.

Kazue stepped out into the hallway in a cotton yukata. Junko led her back to the elevator and then to the baths.

"What bath would you like, Lady Kazue?" the _yuna_ asked.

"I would prefer a private bath, if one is available."

Junko disappeared momentarily and returned with a small bronze key from the foreman.

"One of our private baths will be free for two hours before dinner will be served."

Kazue smiled graciously at her. "That sounds wonderful."

She followed Junko through the main baths, concentrating on her breathing so that she did not become overwhelmed by the steam. They arrived in a corner of the main hall, screened off from the thoroughfare. There was a row of eight doors along the length of the screen, each leading to their own private bath. Junko unlocked one in the middle, and passed Kazue a wooden menu.

"We have a selection of salt, herbal, and mineral baths for you to choose from," she said. There was at least thirty options listed inside the menu but Kazue did not bother to read through them.

"I would like a soothing bath. I trust your recommendation."

"Absolutely, ma'am. Please make yourself comfortable and I will return shortly."

The bath itself was built from large, smooth river stones. It was surrounded by palms and flowers. The booth was smaller than Kazue had expected, but not claustrophobic. There were muffling spells around the bath, and she felt as though she had stepped into another world.

Junko knocked on the door and entered with a bath token in hand. She pressed a wooden panel on the wall, and clipped the red and black lacquer token to the rope inside. Cloudy, fragrant water bubbled up from a pile of rocks in the corner, cascading into the empty bath. Dried flower petals swirled on the surface.

Junko pointed to a black button and a lever on the side of the pool.

"When the bath has filled the water will stop running. You can request more by pressing this button. The water temperature can be adjusted to your preferences by using the lever: left for cold and right for hot. And if you need assistance, please ring this bell."

Junko produced a small silver bell from her sleeve and placed it beside the bath.

"Is there anything you need before I go?" she asked.

"Yes, please. I would like a glass each of spring water and plum wine, and I also have a special request. A _byakko_ going by the name of Lin works here. I would like you to send her to me later."

Junko's mouth tightened.

"Is there a problem?"

"My apologies, Lady Kazue. It's just that… Lin's manner is coarse. She rarely attends to spirits as refined as you. But if you would still like to meet her I can arrange for Lin to wait on you at dinner?"

"Thank you, Junko. I appreciate your help."

The plump _yuna_ bowed herself out and hurried away to order Kazue's drinks. The _kitsune_ removed her robe and slipped into the bath. It was a little too hot for comfort, so she pulled the lever for colder water.

Minutes later, with a glass of plum wine in hand, Kazue finally had a chance to relax.

#


	31. Lin and Kazue

Lin had almost finished scrubbing moss from a sprawling rock spirit when Junko appeared in the doorway. She tried to ignore the other _yuna_ , but Junko refused to leave.

"Please excuse me, sir. I will be back shortly," Lin apologised to the rock spirit.

He answered with an affirmative rumble. The rock spirit was so relaxed that his words were slurred and unintelligible. Lin stalked over to Junko.

"What is it? I'm busy," she said curtly. She did not like Junko, who had climbed the Bathhouse ranks relatively quickly. Yubaba seemed to like her, probably because she knew how to sweet talk the richer guests.

Junko's eyes swept over Lin's dishevelled hair and damp clothes, and she indulged in a smug grin.

"A guest has requested that you personally wait on her at dinner. Oh, and you might want to drop the attitude: Yubaba can find worse jobs for you."

"Fine, I'll be the best damn waiter in this hellhole," Lin said through clenched teeth.

"Mind your language, fox," she said with a sneer. "This guest has more class in one hair than you have in your entire body. She will probably regret asking for you, and I will take that feedback straight to Yubaba."

Lin turned her back on Junko and picked up the hog bristle brush. The rock spirit clicked appreciatively when she resumed scrubbing, though she was rougher than before.

The _kitsune_ wanted to jump from Yubaba's tower. She didn't know how many more days she could suffer this place. After Chihiro had escaped the Bathhouse, Lin had asked the manager, Chichiyaku, about when her own contract would end. The frog-man had laughed in her face.

Without her true name, she would never be able to escape Yubaba.

She pulled on a rope to start the water flowing, using it to hose down the rock spirit. Her clients were usually large and dirty, and required a lot of elbow grease to clean. At the end of each shift Lin was so exhausted that she crawled into her futon and slept through to dusk.

So why had this mysterious woman requested to see her?

If she was as sophisticated as Junko said, and if Lin played the part well, perhaps she could get a promotion? Maybe this was her chance to climb the ranks, earn more money, and pay off her contract sooner? Lin quickly banished these thoughts from her mind. Better to be turned into a lump of coal for Kamaji's boiler than to end up like the rest of them. Still, she would try her best to cater to the enigmatic guest.

After accompanying the rock spirit back to his room, Lin had just enough time to change her uniform and pull a comb through her hair before dinner.

The foreman, Ojiyaku, told her where to find Kazue's room. His gaze lingered on her a bit too long, betraying his curiosity, and the other staff stared at Lin as she walked past. Evidently the news had travelled. Guests rarely requested workers by name – unless they were return customers – and no-one had ever asked for Lin. The Bathhouse staff were all as curious as she was.

Outside Kazue's room, Lin exhaled and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a silken voice.

Lin ducked around the bamboo screen, closing it soundlessly behind her. She then opened a second paper _shōji_ screen and entered.

The sliding windows were ajar, allowing a cool, fresh breeze to sweep through the room. There was no moon tonight, and the stars shone in their millions. A _kitsune_ , closer in size to a wolf than a fox, lounged on a cushion overlooking the plains. She had fur whiter than snow, and five luxurious tails.

"Lady Kazue? My name is Lin, you asked for me?"

The elegant fox turned to study her with golden eyes. Lin felt very plain next to her, and stiffened in embarrassment.

"Yes. I will have dinner in my room tonight. If you could be so kind as to bring it to me, I would be grateful."

Lin approached, bowing awkwardly as she handed Kazue a drinks menu. Her banquet preferences had already been confirmed when she booked the room. Kazue scanned the menu briefly, flicking through the pages with a petite paw, but she appeared to have something already in mind.

"Plum wine, please. And what would you like?"

Lin blinked, certain that she had misheard.

"Sorry?"

"Please order something for yourself. I will put it on my tab."

"Lady Kazue…"

The other _kitsune_ shifted on the cushion. "This is no trick. Please order whatever you like. We cannot be drinking companions if I am the only one doing the drinking!"

A bewildered Lin bowed and backed out of the room politely. What had she gotten herself in to? Now she had to buy a drink, or she would insult her guest!

She passed Junko on the way to the bar, and the other _yuna_ offered her a sickly-sweet smile. It was no coincidence – Junko was not beneath sneaking around and spying on the other staff. Yubaba probably encouraged it! Lin ignored her, refusing to take the bait.

At the bar, Lin walked to the corner and caught the eye of one of the bartenders. Like Lin, Nikko was a rarity among the Bathhouse staff. Instead of a frog or slug spirit, he was a cloud spirit.

"Plum wine and a grain whisky, thanks."

He nodded, accepting the order without question. He would assume both drinks were for guests, as Bathhouse staff were not allowed to drink during their shift or with customers. Lin was about to break several rules, and she figured that she may as well enjoy herself before Yubaba turned her into an unfeeling lump of coal.

She carried a tray with the drinks and several appetisers back to Kazue's room. There were pork dumplings, rice balls, steamed edamame, takoyaki, and agedashi tofu. The smell was glorious!

A beautiful woman, wrapped in a yukata and with hair pinned in a greying bun, sat in the same spot where the white fox had been. Lin arranged the drinks and bowls on the table, avoiding the woman's gaze. When Kazue indicated that she should sit down too, Lin politely declined.

"Lady Kazue, I cannot accept your kind offer. Staff are not permitted to socialise with guests. I will be punished by my employer."

Kazue smiled conspiratorially. "Ah, but I am a paying customer, so I consider myself to be your employer. I promise that I will not tell another soul."

Lin yielded and sat down on a cushion. If she was going to be someone's pork cutlet tomorrow night, she was going to enjoy herself! They shared a toast, and Lin swallowed a mouthful of whisky. She had not tasted it for years. Kazue placed steamed rice and a selection of appetisers into a bowl, and handed it to Lin.

"I knew you would refuse to eat unless I gave you something," she said.

She then served herself, biting into the tofu first. Kazue sighed, closing her eyes in bliss: all _kitsune_ had a weakness for fried tofu. Lin copied her, and popped a piece of the silken tofu into her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever eaten.

"Lady Kazue, I do not mean any disrespect to you, but I am curious as to why you requested me?"

"We have a mutual friend."

"Huh, really?"

"Yes. Chihiro Ogino."

Lin almost dropped her chopsticks. "You're kidding! How do you…?"

Kazue finished a mouthful of rice. "We met a few years ago. Chihiro figured me out pretty quickly – she's a clever one. She told me about you, and what you have done for her. She cares deeply for you."

"Yeah, I guess I have a soft spot for her, too. Chihiro has been a good friend to me. She's really kind and courageous... I guess I kinda admire her."

"She told me about your situation."

Lin's mood darkened. "So you know that I'm stuck here, probably forever."

"Do you remember anything before you signed the contract?" Kazue asked, sipping her wine.

"No. Yubaba has stolen my name and my past from me. I only remember fragments. Some faces without names, and a lake."

"How about when you started working here, what do you remember?"

Lin's surprise turned to suspicion. "Sorry, Lady Kazue, but I don't understand why this is important?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well, it was before electricity. I remember that much. And we were always cleaning blood from spirits that had been fighting wars in the human world."

"I'm sure you have met some interesting guests in your time here."

"Yeah, lemme think… not long after I started we had someone stay here who was really famous among the humans. We rarely get human spirits here, so he was a novelty. He used to be a samurai. Musashi… Miyamoto Musashi."

Kazue's eyes lit up. "How interesting! He died a few hundred years ago."

"So I've been here for that long, huh? We've all lost track of time," said Lin gloomily.

"Not necessarily. Anyone else?"

Lin chewed on a dumpling while she thought. "We usually see mountain spirits after they have erupted. They're so furious when they arrive that they often try to destroy the Bathhouse. But Yubaba tolerates them because they are cashed up. I remember that the goddess of Mt. Fuji stayed here for a few weeks. She was a terror until she finally calmed down."

"I can imagine it must be unpleasant for the staff."

"Workers die here all the time, but no-one cares. We're all replaceable."

Kazue did not offer any platitudes. If what Chihiro told her was true, Yubaba did not lose sleep over the wellbeing and longevity of her employees. Lin finished her whisky.

"Thank you for telling me about your life," Kazue said. "It's strange, you remind me of someone that I knew a long time ago. May I show you something?"

Lin shrugged. "Sure."

Kazue raised an arm above the table and extended a pale hand to Lin. She wanted to share a memory! Lin hesitated, and Kazue offered a reassuring nod. Remembering how many rules she had already broken that night, Lin took Kazue's hand.

A vision instantly filled her eyes, taking her far away from the Bathhouse. Lin was beside a glassy lake, standing in a field of wildflowers. Two red fox kits were playing nearby, wrestling and leaping through the flowers. Lin walked over to them to introduce herself, and stopped short. One of them was unmistakably her, from when she was a kit! And the other…

"We were childhood friends," said Kazue softly, and the vision vanished. Tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes. "I'm so glad to have found you again, Meirin."

#


	32. Goro's Story

Chihiro stayed in Mitake Village for a few weeks over the New Year. The day after speaking with Kazue in Serow Valley, she introduced herself to the staff at the Musashi Mitake Shrine. The _kannushi_ \- the head priest - and the three shrine maidens were happy to help, even if they were confused about what Chihiro wanted from them. She didn't know what she was doing either: Chihiro knew her goal, but had very little idea how to reach it. But a vital part of her journey would be to learn about the Shinto religion and the spirit world, and a shrine was a logical place to start.

The head priest, Daichi, and his family welcomed her into their home in exchange for volunteer work at the Shrine. His wife, Mai, and his daughter, Saki, worked at the shrine as _miko_ \- shrine maidens. Chihiro wondered if Kazue had spoken to them, or if they had taken her in out of kindness or sympathy. Whatever the case, she was grateful for their hospitality.

During the day she switched off her phone, learning to reconnect with herself and her surroundings. Daichi and Mai gave her plenty of time to read sacred texts and learn select Shinto prayers and ceremonies.

When she was not working or studying at the Shrine, Chihiro walked through the Village or along mountain paths. Each day she visited somewhere different, and set aside an hour or two for meditation or drawing. The sketches were simple: a stone lantern, flowers, or hawks wheeling overhead. Her skills were rusty and progress frustratingly slow, but sometimes Chihiro surprised herself.

In addition to her sketchbook and pencils, she also brought a plastic bag on her meanderings, pausing to pick up wrappers and cigarette butts wherever she found them. Older villagers nodded and smiled appreciatively when she passed, and sometimes small children copied her, picking up trash from the icy slush and throwing it in the garbage bag.

Chihiro's efforts did not escape the attention of the Village mayor. He introduced himself to her as she was tidying around the purification font at the end of a busy day. He looked to be on the cusp of retirement, with silver hair and a slight hunch in his spine. When the mayor asked Chihiro what motivated her to clean up the town with no reward, she smiled and shrugged.

"It's a small thing I can do to help. That is my reward."

The mayor nodded and leant on his cane. "I wish more people shared your philosophy. You will always be welcome here."

That evening, after eating dinner with Daichi and his family, Chihiro told them about meeting the mayor. They already knew about it, of course, but Mai smiled anyway and Daichi hummed thoughtfully.

"You have been making a good impression among our friends here," he said. "How are your studies progressing?"

"Some of the books are so dense that I have to read the sentences a few times to understand. Or at least, I think I understand. But when I'm out walking, or meditating, or cleaning, I realise that I've been thinking about it the wrong way."

"Not the _wrong_ way, Chihiro," said Mai. "Just a different way. A new understanding of the same thing."

Daichi hummed again in agreement. "If I say 'describe a flower', what springs to mind? If I asked the question to a scientist, they would tell me about what species of flowers there are, their evolution, anatomy, ecology. If I asked a florist, they could tell be about the language of flowers, and how to arrange them in a pleasing bouquet. If I asked an artist, they would draw or paint a flower for me, and a musician would compose a piece of music. If you asked me the same question, I would tell you about the spirit that lives in that flower."

"Every person experiences the world differently," said Mai. "If you want to understand the gods, look for information in places that you would not think to look. You learn respect for them through understanding, but also through _not_ understanding."

"I think I get what you mean," said Chihiro.

Daichi chuckled. "Maybe. Keeping a truly open mind is one of the greatest challenges I have faced in my own journey. It will test you, too. We are not meant to know everything."

In the few hours she had to herself before bed, Chihiro did not feel like drawing or meditating. Instead, she gathered together an armful of musty paper maps from Daichi's collection. In-between sneezes, Chihiro unfolded each map carefully to avoid tearing the already fragile seams. There was everything from a map of the surrounding mountains, to a complete atlas of Japan.

Starting with the local maps, she began to search for other shrines nearby. The hours crawled past unnoticed while Chihiro pored over the maps. A route began to form in her mind. She even placed markers in the digital map on her phone, and added notes for future reference. When Chihiro stepped back from the cluttered floor, sometime after midnight, the enormity of what she was about to undertake gripped at her heart. Years of travel lay ahead, perhaps decades. Much of the journey would be on foot, health permitting.

"Haku," she said in an undertone, "I'm going to be a fossil by the time I've finished this."

#

Before leaving Mitake Village, Chihiro decided it was time to revisit her favourite noodle house for a late lunch. Leaden clouds had brought more snow with them, and a hot bowl of ramen was exactly what she needed. She walked through empty streets: tourists were sparse at this time of year, preferring warmer climates or snowfields.

As she turned into the alleyway, about to enter the shop, she almost walked into a glass door. Her heart sank. The Inari Noodle Shop was closed! After a moment she turned on her heel, resigning herself to a lesser bowl of noodles, when the door slid open. Kazue's human husband, Goro, lifted the _noren_ and peered out at her. He was wearing his black uniform.

"Hi Chihiro," he said. "Kazue is out running errands and I closed up early because of the snowstorm. Do you want to come in?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you-"

"Not at all. A visit from a friend is always welcome. Come in! What can I get you?"

Goro stepped back and Chihiro ducked under the _noren_ to step inside. She accidentally tracked in some snow and mud, and flushed in embarrassment. She bowed apologetically.

"I'm so sorry! I can clean that up… I've been dreaming of a bowl of your signature beef ramen, but I'm happy with whatever. As long as it's hot!"

"No worries," Goro said. "Take a seat and I'll bring it out soon. I haven't had lunch yet so I might have something too. Don't worry about the floor."

Chihiro glanced around the cold, empty shop. "Mind if I sit next to the kitchen?"

"Sure. Sorry about the temperature, I'll turn the heating on."

Goro strolled into the kitchen. The gas burners fired up with a soft _whoosh_ , followed by the rhythmic _chok chok chok_ of a cleaver.

"How are things going at the shrine?" Goro asked over the clatter of steel cookware.

"It's been great! Daichi and Mai have been very welcoming, and they're so knowledgeable. I still have a lot to learn."

"I know the feeling, but don't let yourself get overwhelmed by it," said Goro. "No human, or spirit for that matter, can know everything."

Chihiro reclined in her chair, the oak creaking slightly as she leaned back. "Have you been on a pilgrimage too?"

"Yeah, but I quit. I tried to absorb so much information about the spirits that Kazue told me to stop. I was worrying about it too much. Now I just learn from people."

"What do you mean?"

"I try to talk to as many of my customers as I can. I learn something from everyone, even if they don't realise it."

Goro emerged from the kitchen carrying two steaming soup bowls. Chihiro followed him to a seat by the window, the bowls trailing a fragrant steam that made Chihiro's mouth water.

"Have you learnt something from me?" Chihiro asked, settling in her chair.

Goro laughed. "Absolutely!"

The noodles were so delicious that they momentarily paused their conversation. Chihiro and Goro watched the snow settle on the cobblestones outside. The shop had warmed up from the cooking and the gas heating, and Chihiro shed her thick jacket. A question that had been nagging her for weeks spilled from her lips into the silence of the empty restaurant.

"How did you and Kazue meet?"

"Karaoke bar," said Goro, a faint smile creasing his round features. "Not very romantic, I know! I was living in Osaka at the time and I was at this tiny karaoke bar with some friends from work. She was there with a group of her friends. I found out much later that they were all _kitsune_ too, so it wasn't just the alcohol that gave them an ethereal air. Anyway, I digress. There was a mix-up with the booking, but we decided that both groups could share the room. Kazue sang beautifully, I sang terribly, and the rest is history. Now, you have to tell me how you met Haku."

Chihiro smiled shyly when she thought about him.

"The first time we met I fell into his river and almost drowned."

Goro's jaw dropped.

"I was very young. I don't remember it, but I know it's somewhere in my memories. Haku and I have actually met 'for the first time' three times now. Haku has never forgotten me, but I lost my memories of him after the first two encounters. Haku and my other friends from the spirit world have helped me to recover most of what I've lost."

For the next half hour, Chihiro told Goro about the history between her and Haku. He listened intently, his soup spoon hovering in the air with the broth rapidly cooling in it.

"… and just recently, both of us couldn't deny our feelings any longer. But Haku has insisted that I become an elemental spirit for us to become man and wife. I figured that a pilgrimage would be the way to do it. So that's why I'm here, and why I wanted to talk to Kazue."

Goro nodded. "Huh. He does things the proper way. He must be a noble and patient man to make such a request of you. Sure, you could marry right now, but there would be an uproar. Few spirits would treat it as a legitimate union - Kazue and I know what their scorn feels like. No, your dragon is prepared to spend the rest of his life with you. That's something really special."

Goro's words sent a thrill up Chihiro's spine.

"You keep coming back to each other," he continued. "That's a real soul bond - they're rarer than folks realise, especially between a human and a spirit."

Chihiro blushed, and concentrated on finishing her lukewarm soup. Goro sat back in his chair and stared out of the window, his mind elsewhere. Talking to him had been more helpful that Chihiro had anticipated. He understood the challenges she faced, better than anyone else.

"Um, Goro? I'm sorry if this question is too personal, but has Kazue asked the same thing of you?"

"Yep. I tried to do what you're doing, and failed. Like I said, I nearly lost my mind trying to learn everything. Kazue and I spoke about it at length after I quit my pilgrimage. I admitted that I was burnt out and that I had failed. I hated doing it to her - I knew from the start of our relationship that I was not her first human partner. The others had been unwilling or unable to become a messenger for Inari: that's what it would take for a human to become Kazue's equal.

"When the other humans died they became ancestor spirits and moved on. Kazue accepted their choice, often reluctantly and with a lot of heartache. She said that she would understand if I didn't want to continue. But I told her that I didn't want to become an ancestor spirit: I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life, and for the rest of her life too. If I could, I would be by her side forever. So we got married, and we have been trying to live our lives so that Inari and the other great gods might change me into a _kitsune_ , or some other _yokai_."

When Goro had finished talking Chihiro was on the edge of her seat. There was no way that his loyalty to Kazue would go unrewarded!

"You're a good person!" she said passionately. "I know the gods will listen to you!"

Goro shrugged, and collected Chihiro's empty bowl to stack inside his own.

"Inari has enough to worry about. I'm praying for the best, but not expecting any favours. We just have to keep going even when we think we can't. Fortunately, humans can be pretty resilient. And stubborn."

This prompted a laugh from Chihiro. "You're not wrong. Thanks for the chat, Goro. And the food. I am going to miss your amazing ramen."

Goro's cheerful face fell slightly. "You're heading somewhere else, then?"

Chihiro nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm going to hike through the mountains for a while. Check out some shrines and meditate. I'll come back to visit, but I don't know when."

"Alright. Just be careful at this time of year with all the snow around. And feel free to give us a call any time."

Chihiro pulled out her purse and retrieved a few notes before she was stopped by a noise of consternation from Goro. "Lunch is on the house. It was good to talk to you, Chihiro. You're the only other person I know who understands what it means to be in love with a spirit."

After placing their empty bowls in the kitchen sink, he let Chihiro out through the front door. The brisk air stung her nose and lips, and she zipped up her jacket.

"Safe travels," Goro said. "I know it feels like an impossible task right now, but others before us have succeeded. You can do it!"

#

 ***tumbleweeds roll past* this place has definitely quietened down over the last couple of months. I know that FF has been limping along for some time but its decline seems to be speeding up. Regardless, I will continue to update this story here. Other authors, if you're reading this, don't give up!**

 **Thank you for reading, and** **Happy New Year!**


	33. Another Traveller

Chihiro woke in the cold darkness of a January morning. A swift stream bubbled nearby, the only sound that ruffled the still morning air. She rolled over in her sleeping bag and snuggled in. Her body was warm enough, but her face had numbed from the freezing air that had settled in the forest. Comfortable once more, Chihiro soon slipped under the dark wing of sleep.

She had left Mitake Village two mornings ago, travelling to her next destination on foot through the mountains. She definitely missed the hot food, hot baths and the company of friends. But the novelty of being outdoors, far away from any human, had not lessened. The experience invigorated her, and she made the most of it. When she was not hiking or completing chores around the campsite, she would meditate or draw in her sketchbook. The silence and space allowed her to contemplate the nature of the spirits and her own journey.

When Chihiro blinked awake again, a thin, wintry light filtered through the nylon canopy. A noise outside had rudely disrupted her sleep: it sounded like some sort of animal. She curled up in her sleeping bag, hoping that it would go away. But an impatient yap came from just outside the front door of her tent. And again. She guessed it was a dog, probably lost out here in the middle of nowhere. Chihiro freed her arms from the warm confines of her sleeping bag and shuffled to the entrance on her knees. She unzipped the tent just enough for her to peer outside.

A pure white fox was sitting a few feet away, its eyes and nose like three black coals against the snow that had fallen overnight. A strip of scarlet cloth was tied around its neck, secured at the throat with a golden, oval-shaped coin.

"Chihiro!" the fox cried, jumping to its paws. She blinked hard when she realised that it had not one but _two_ tails, wagging into a blur.

"I _finally_ found you! Are you going to let me in or what? It's freezing out here!"

Chihiro gaped at the fox in disbelief.

"…Lin?!"

"Hehe! Good guess!"

She fumbled with the tent zipper in her excitement. When it finally opened, the white _kitsune_ leapt inside, tackling Chihiro to the ground. Lin covered her face in slobbery fox kisses.

"Ugh!" Chihiro said through her laughter, "It's good to see you too, Lin!"

The fox sat back on her haunches, a big grin on her face. Panting, with her pink tongue lolling over her teeth, she could have been laughing.

"My contract with Yubaba is finished," the fox said. "I'm free!"

Chihiro sat up and, after zipping the tent shut again, ensconced herself in the sleeping bag.

"Did someone called Kazue help you?" she asked.

"Yep! We were friends a long time ago, that's how she remembered my true name! Did she tell you what happened?"

Chihiro shook her head. "Actually, I haven't seen Kazue for a few weeks. I didn't realise she had already been to the Bathhouse."

Lin wrapped her twin tails around her paws, in the pose of an elegant fox statue. "We've both been busy. Once my contract ended I had a few errands to run, and some things to figure out. I guess she figured that I would find you when I was ready."

"Can you tell me what happened? I can make some tea if you like?"

Chihiro set up a tiny camp stove inside the tent. As the kettle warmed over the ring of blue flame, Lin recounted her visit from Kazue. Tears swam in Chihiro's eyes when Lin told her about Kazue's memory.

"That's incredible, Meirin! I had no idea you two actually knew each other!"

"Messenger _kitsune_ have a wide network of friends and acquaintances," she replied. "It was clever of you to send a _byakko_ to find me, though it was more than luck that caused our paths to cross. By the way, I know you also gave Kazue some money to buy my freedom, if she didn't know who I was or couldn't remember my name."

Chihiro blushed, and spooned tea leaves into the kettle.

"Don't worry about it, you would have done the same for me. It's nothing."

Lin stared up at her with liquid eyes, darker than ink. "No, it's not nothing, Chihiro. See the gold coin around my neck?"

The coin gleamed in the light from the stove. Chihiro studied it closely, and realised that the markings on it were familiar.

"It's your coin. When Kazue and I confronted Yubaba with my true name the old witch just let me go. I think she could sense Zeniba's magic on the coin, so she didn't take it or try to harm me. It belongs to you, and I will give it back if you ask. But I have worn it around my neck since I left the Bathhouse: you are the reason I am free, and I want everyone to know that it was a human who saved me."

Chihiro could not look Lin in the eye, she was so flustered. "Well, you know, you've helped me out before. Let's call it even?"

"Not even close, but I won't embarrass you further," said the fox, an easy grin softening her features. Chihiro poured the tea into enamel mugs and placed one in front of her friend. Fully expecting Lin to transform into a human, she could not hide her surprise when Lin lapped the tea straight from the mug. The expression on Chihiro's face must have said it all, because when the _kitsune_ glanced up the tent filled with her hearty laughter.

"Whoops, sorry! I forgot to mention that I've been in my human form for a long time. I'm talking _decades_. Yubaba didn't like us changing to our animal forms, so we never transformed in the company of others. Most of us stopped doing it altogether. But now that I'm outta there I'm going to live as a fox for as long as I can. Sorry to be rude, but I'm tired of being a human."

Chihiro sipped at her tea, grateful for its warmth now spreading through her body. "I can imagine. But watching a fox drinking tea is... interesting."

Lin winked. "If you think that's funny, you should watch me chase my tails! I had forgotten how much fun it was. I even attempted a backflip a few days ago, but it didn't end well."

Chihiro giggled and put some more water on to boil for miso and rice. She had never seen her friend this happy before, and her joy was infectious.

"So, what are you going to do now that you're free, Meirin?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Oh, and you can call me Lin, if you prefer. Either name is fine with me."

"Alright, what do you want to tell me? You must have some big plans," said Chihiro.

Lin's eyes twinkled. She had a secret that she was clearly desperate to spill. "After my freedom was secured and Kazue left the spirit world, the first thing I did was talk to Inari."

Chihiro stared at her. " _The_ Inari? Inari Ōkami?"

"Yep. As you know, _byakko_ work for Inari as their messengers. I had been gone for a long time and I knew that I would have to explain my absence. Inari is very busy, as you can imagine, so I stayed at their palace. It really is an incredible building, I'll have to tell you about it sometime. Anyway, after a few days I finally had my audience with Inari. They already knew what had happened to me, of course. My memories of my life before the Bathhouse are still fuzzy, but they explained that my own greed trapped me there. I stayed at the Bathhouse so often and for so long that I neglected my duty to Inari. Eventually, I spent so much money there that I could never repay the debt. Yubaba forced me to sign a contract to get her money back. I did repay it all, three times over, and that was when my fortunes changed. But I didn't go to Inari just for an explanation and forgiveness. I went there to tell them about you."

The colour drained from Chihiro's face and she pulled the sleeping bag closer around her.

" _What_?" she squeaked.

Lin smiled. "You look like a frightened rabbit! There's nothing to worry about. I simply told them about how you helped me and Haku. I explained that I owe you a debt, and asked for their permission to accompany you as your guide and travelling companion. I can stay with you for as long as you want. I'll have to run the occasional errand for Inari, but I will only be away for a day or two at a time. Pretty neat, huh?"

Chihiro was speechless. Travelling with Lin would make everything so much easier…

"After I spoke with Inari I went to see Haku. I told him my plan, and he didn't object. But I swear that big lizard was just _a little bit jealous_ when he realised how much time I am going to spend with you. I know how much he would like to take my place! But if he leaves his river like he did before, well, there might not be anything left for him to return to. Me? I can go wherever I want, and despite my cute looks I can be pretty useful in a fight. By the way, you might want to boil some more water."

The saucepan was nearly empty, almost all of the water having evaporated while Lin was talking. Chihiro silently added more water from her drink bottle. When her gaze returned to Lin, the _kitsune_ was on her paws, her tails wagging hopefully.

"It's too much, Lin," said Chihiro, finding her voice. She stared at the simmering water. "You are free. You can do anything you want. My journey is going to be long and tedious and uncomfortable. Look at me, I'm sleeping in a tent!"

"And that is exactly why you need me."

Lin stepped over the folds of the sleeping bag and placed a paw on Chihiro's knee, suddenly serious. "You're right: I can make my own decisions now. But this isn't about me owing you. I'm doing this because you are my friend, Chihiro. Let me help you."

Chihiro couldn't help it. She began to cry, out of overwhelming gratitude to Lin. The fox leaned forward and rested her chin on Chihiro's shoulder. She hugged Lin tightly, her tears falling into soft white fur.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"And thank you, Chihiro," Lin replied gently. "Now, let's make some breakfast! We've got a lot of walking ahead!"

#


	34. Market Day In Kuri

With Lin by her side, a weight lifted from Chihiro's shoulders. She had not been consciously aware of her lingering anxieties about the journey, until they vanished with her friend's protection and companionship.

In her fox form Lin could sense things that a human could not. In the space of a week there were three occasions when she had urged Chihiro to keep walking through an area or avoid it completely. Lin would not say what it was they were trying to avoid, human or spirit.

Her company proved just as valuable. By day they walked together, talking when they were out of earshot of humans. Lin also knew when to give Chihiro space, and she would walk at a distance, or pounce and leap through the snow. Chihiro smiled at the _kitsune's_ antics: away from the Bathhouse, Lin had rediscovered a love of life that had almost disappeared for good.

The fox became a recurring theme in Chihiro's sketches. Sometimes Lin would strike a pose for her, but Chihiro enjoyed sneaking a quick sketch when her friend was distracted or asleep. At night Lin joined her inside the tent, cuddled up next to her or curled in a ball like a white _marimo_.

They arrived in the small mountain town of Kuri early on a Saturday: market day. It was a clear, crisp morning and Chihiro's mouth watered at the smell of dumplings and yakitori skewers on the grill. She bought enough for herself and Lin, and they shared their breakfast on a bench beneath a bare cherry tree.

"You know," Lin said, licking her lips after a mouthful of chicken, "you should try selling some of your art here. I've got a good feeling."

"Ah, come on, no-one will pay money for my scribbles," Chihiro replied in an undertone, so people wouldn't notice her having a conversation with an animal. "I drew them for myself. They aren't professional quality."

"You're too hard on yourself, as usual," said Lin. "I think they're great! They have a lot of your spirit in them. Will you give it a go? It'll be fun! People won't be able to resist our charm!"

Chihiro smiled dubiously, but agreed to give it a try.

After they had finished eating, Lin left to find a good spot to set up a stall and Chihiro returned to the yakitori grill. The girl who was selling the skewers – who looked young enough to still be in high school – told her that she would have to pay a 1000 yen fee. One of the organisers would collect it from her later. In the meantime, she was free to set up a stall where she wanted.

Lin returned a few minutes later, as Chihiro was browsing through some beautiful second-hand kimono. They exchanged a glance, and walked down the street leading to the temple. Chihiro enjoyed watching how people reacted to Lin. Most fell instantly, hopelessly in love, cooing and complimenting her beautiful eyes and snowy fur. She wagged her tails and smiled up at them. A few of the local children ran up to the fox to pat her, which she tolerated and perhaps even enjoyed. But by far the most entertaining reaction was the occasional glance of horror in their direction.

Chihiro guessed that people saw Lin's form differently, depending on the strength of their belief in the spirits and the goodness in their hearts. The _byakko_ looked fox-like to some, and dog-like to others. Lin had not told her what rotten people saw, but judging from the look on their faces, Chihiro guessed that she appeared as a monstrous, slavering wolf-dog.

Lin stopped beside an empty space, and Chihiro sat on the gutter and began to remove art suitable for sale from her sketchbook. As she worked, a few more children crowded around a smiling Lin, their hands disappearing into her thick white fur.

One of the neighbouring stallholders kindly loaned Chihiro a spare tarpaulin to use, and she bought a box of tea from his shop in thanks. She used heavy objects from her pack to weigh down the loose sheets of paper. Her first customers arrived while she was still setting up.

A grandmother of one of the children who was playing with Lin stopped to peruse Chihiro's drawings. She hummed in approval, and purchased a sketch of Lin and an inked drawing of a wild boar in the snow. "For my husband," she told Chihiro with a conspiratorial wink.

Lin basked in the attention, but when the children lost interest or were collected by relatives, she passed the time by playing with passers-by or striking dramatic poses.

"You have such a _cute_ dog!" cried a teenage girl, hurrying over with an equally enthusiastic friend in tow. Lin whined endearingly and wagged her tails as the two girls patted her.

"What's her name?" asked the girl who had spoken before.

"Meirin," Chihiro replied. "She's a good dog."

"She looks like a fox," said the other girl. "She could be a _kitsune_ with eyes like that. And there's a fancy gold coin on her collar."

Chihiro smiled. "I can't say that I've seen her transform, but Meirin is definitely too smart for her own good."

Lin yapped in reply and tilted her head to one side, her tongue lolling adorably. The two girls melted at her smile, and they reassured Lin that she was the _cutest doggie ever_! Before they left, they each bought one of Chihiro's drawings and she gave them both a small sketch of Lin for free.

There was a lull in visitors, and Lin trotted up to Chihiro, her claws clicking on the asphalt.

"Told you I had a good feeling."

"You shouldn't be so obviously manipulative," Chihiro muttered.

Lin cocked her head in reply, and stuck out the tip of her tongue.

"Great, now you're doing it to me too."

Many of the visitors were clearly locals, all outside and enjoying the sun. The few tourists in Kuri were especially interested in Chihiro and Lin.

Two men, an American couple, spoke to Chihiro and she told them about her pilgrimage across Japan. She worried about her rusty English, but they listened in respectful silence, absorbed in her story. Nearby, Lin played fetch with two children and their malamute dog.

The couple were fascinated by her journey, and they purchased a few pieces of her work to support her. They bought her most expensive piece, and the one she was most proud of: a watercolour of the main shrine on Mt Mitake. The other artworks they bought were an inked sketch of Haku in his dragon form, and a panorama of the mountains she had just hiked through. Chihiro gave them a large drawing of Lin in her kitsune form for free – their purchases alone had made her market stall a worthwhile investment.

The woman responsible for organising the market showed up soon after the Americans had left. She complimented Chihiro's skill and her success in selling several of her pieces so quickly. Lin appeared next to the woman and barked in agreement. She jumped at the sound, but smiled and complimented the _kitsune_ on her cute face. Chihiro handed over the 1000 yen fee, and the organiser left to check on the other stalls.

By midday Chihiro had sold half of her work and was desperate for a break. She left Lin to guard the stall and wandered through the markets, coffee in hand. Though she was careful not to spend too much of her hard-earned cash, she needed more art supplies. She found them after a bit of searching, and bought another sketchbook, brush pen and charcoal. She also wanted to buy something nice for Lin as a gift, but she had no idea what a _kitsune_ would want. Chihiro ended up getting her friend a plate of spicy fried tofu, which Lin happily devoured.

The afternoon brought a change in the weather: ragged, dark clouds swept across the sun's disk, and an icy wind threatened to steal away Chihiro's delicate drawings. She decided to pack up the remainder of her papers, and was pleasantly surprised by her success. She had sold two-thirds of her artwork and made over 25,000 yen!

Lin gave her a smug grin when Chihiro showed her how much they had made.

"Thanks Lin," Chihiro said quietly. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"It was a team effort," she replied. "Told you it would be fun. We should do it again when you have more work to sell. If you have more of the same luck you had today you won't need to worry about money."

After returning the tarpaulin to its owner, Chihiro followed the road to the temple and Lin left to explore the forest outside the town. Chihiro thanked the spirits at the temple for her good fortune, before finding a peaceful area in the surrounding gardens. Despite the impending storm, she found a stone bench and relaxed into a peaceful meditation.

Lin returned some time later, just as a watery snow began to fall.

"I spoke to Inari. They said that there are messages to be delivered, and it might take me a few days. Why don't you stay in this town tonight? I suggest staying at the guest house with the two terracotta lion-dog statues at the entrance. It's a good place. And don't worry about the cost – you should treat yourself!"

Chihiro was reluctant to part with her money so soon, but the allure of a hot bath and a banquet dinner would be difficult to resist.

Lin nodded. "I'll find you as soon as I've finished delivering these messages."

Chihiro knelt next to the _kitsune_ and gave her a hug. "Thanks for everything. Safe travels, and I'll see you soon."

The fox gave her a parting kiss on the cheek, and ran off into the snowstorm.

That night, soaking alone in a bath as the wind howled outside, Chihiro found herself thinking about Haku. Heat blossomed in her cheeks. Yes, she would love to share a bath with him!

She remembered that they had never been on a real date before. The closest they had been was when they danced under the stars, and that felt like a lifetime ago. After all they had been through, they should be spending more time together. Maybe she could visit him tomorrow, while Lin was running errands?

Back in her room she picked up the purple hairband.

"Kohaku River," she said softly, "I want to see you tomorrow. I hope that's OK."

When she finally collapsed in her futon later that night, Chihiro dreamed of herself as a dragon, flying through the clouds with Haku by her side.

#

 **If you're reading this and you wondered where I've been for the past four months, I, uh, bought a PS4. And Netflix. It's been great but I still have a fic to finish! Thanks for sticking with me :)**


	35. An Evening By The River

Freezing rain drummed against the train car as it pulled into Kawaguchi Station. It had started in the early hours and continued all morning and past midday. The weather showed no signs of improvement, and Chihiro worried that it would ruin her surprise date with Haku.

Stepping off the train, she walked to the town supermarket and bought sandwiches, sushi, mochi and a bottle of red wine. She checked her watch; it was 2 o'clock already. She hugged the canvas shopping bag to her chest with one hand, while the other gripped an umbrella. Struggling uphill against the icy rain and carrying a bag of groceries sapped all the strength from her body. The walk took longer than normal.

Haku joined her as she followed the river upstream. She saw his dragon form in the ripples, flashing in and out of sight. Chihiro was pleasantly surprised to see so few pieces of trash this time: someone must have organised a clean-up of the town.

As she approached their usual meeting place, Haku's serpentine body became more solid. His scales gleamed and his mane flowed like seaweed. The bad weather had deterred any visitors and they had the park to themselves.

Incredibly, the rain began to let up. The raindrops became smaller, sparser, and ultimately stopped at the same time Chihiro did.

"Do you have anything do to with the rain stopping just now?" she asked aloud.

Haku stood up from the water in his human form, completely dry. To Chihiro's delight, he was dressed in a handsome tailored suit.

"I called in a favour with one of the rain gods," he replied. "It's good to see you again."

He stepped out of the river, walked over to Chihiro and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She stared at him dumbly for a minute. "Wait. You couldn't step out of your river the last time I saw you."

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. It turns out that enough people care about the environment in Kawaguchi that they organised a clean-up group. Now that the river is healthier, some of my old strength has returned. I'm nowhere near as powerful as I once was, but that might change in time."

"That's amazing!" Chihiro said. She nodded at his suit. "It looks good on you. I hope you didn't get dressed up just to see me?"

"Not _just_ to see you," he replied. "This is a date, isn't it?"

Chihiro's cheeks, already flushed from the exercise and the cold, turned a deeper shade of red.

"How did you know? I wanted to surprise you."

"You told me last night, while we were dreaming." He smiled at her.

"I didn't know that was actually you! I thought it was a normal dream."

Haku shrugged, and with a flick of his fingers the grass around them was dry enough to sit on. "Sorry, I thought you knew."

Chihiro recalled the dream from the night before – the intoxicating rush of flying, the roar of the wind in her ears mixed with the roar in her voice…

"Is that actually what it feels like?" she asked quietly as she began to unpack the contents of the canvas bag.

Haku smiled at her. "Even better," he said. "That was only a taste of what it feels like to be a god."

"You're so lucky!"

"Maybe. But I _am_ lucky to have you as a friend – my best friend. You saved my life and you have also given me a reason to live."

Haku clicked his fingers and produced two crystal wine glasses. He poured Chihiro's first and she returned the gesture. As Haku raised the glass to his lips, Chihiro worried that he wouldn't like it. Although it was one of the most expensive bottles in the shop, the spirits had an exceptional sense of taste. Her shoulders relaxed when Haku hummed appreciatively after his first sip.

While they were eating and drinking they shared the minutiae of their daily lives. Haku spoke of the people who visited his river, the changing seasons and the approaching Lunar New Year. Chihiro told him the places she had visited in her pilgrimage, her success at the markets and travelling with Lin. Haku giggled when Chihiro recounted Lin's antics.

"I'm so happy for her, that she's found herself again," he said.

Time slipped by and dusk began to settle. Chihiro's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she answered it after a quick apology to Haku.

"Hi mum, hi dad," she said, aware that she was on speakerphone.

"Hi sweetie," her father said. "How was your day? It's been raining here since last night."

"Yeah it's raining everywhere."

She held out her free hand to Haku and he took it with a smile. He seemed to glow against the gloom pressing in around them.

"I'm taking it easy today," she continued. "I'm spending the night in Kawaguchi. The town hasn't changed much."

"You've always liked that place," said Yuuko. "Are you going to stay in that nice bathhouse in the forest?"

"No, I'll be staying in the town tonight. How are you and dad?"

"Oh, nothing unusual," her mother replied. "Not much happens in Tochinoki."

"Well, _I_ like the serenity," Akio said indignantly. "But work is still stressful. We have deadlines for two projects next week and Emon has been sick with the flu. I'm tired of feeling tired."

"You work too hard, dad. You should take some time off after next week."

To Chihiro's surprise, he agreed. "I can't remember the last time I had a holiday. I might visit you, wherever you are."

She smiled. "I'd like that. I hope you have a good night."

"You too, sweetie," her father replied. "And remember, if you need us we're just a phone call away. Your mother and I will pick you up."

"I know. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" her parents called in unison. It was always cute when they did that.

Chihiro exhaled when the line went dead.

"You didn't want to tell them about our date?" Haku asked her playfully.

Chihiro raised an eyebrow, withdrawing her hand from his. "I can picture exactly how that conversation would go," she replied. "They would demand to talk to you, interrogate you over the phone and drive here to find me talking to a fish."

"That's not true," said Haku in mock indignation. "Now that my magic is stronger they would see my human form and I would instantly win them over with my charm."

"Ha! On second thought, they would see you as a toad."

Haku chuckled. "If you change your mind about introducing me, I would like to meet them one day."

A question that Chihiro had never asked him suddenly popped into her head. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't think I have any," he said. "My first memories are of being alone in my newly formed river. It was just a trickle back then."

"Is that how spirits are born? They spring into existence?"

Haku hugged his knees. "It depends. Some are born, others created, and the rest seem to appear from nowhere. Some of us believe that the earth itself is our creator. If I do have parents I do not know them."

"That might be a blessing," Chihiro quipped. "Still, I'll think about it. I would like to introduce you to my mum and dad. You helped me to save them, all that time ago."

"Speaking of which," Haku said, "I think you should visit them soon."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just have this feeling that your father is unwell. He might be hiding something from you, maybe even himself."

The fine hairs on Chihiro's skin prickled. "But I just spoke to him and he sounded fine. You heard him too."

Haku nodded, but his eyes flicked away.

"You're scaring me," Chihiro said. "Please, you have to tell me what you know."

"I honestly don't know what it is. I just have this feeling that you should go to them. You can help him."

Chihiro's heart pounded in her chest. "Maybe I should go now. Dammit, no I can't. The last train back to the _shinkansen_ would have left by the time I get back to Kawaguchi-"

Haku reached out and squeezed her trembling hand.

"It's OK," he soothed. "I can check on him right now if you like."

"You would do that?"

His face captured the starlight, and Haku's smile eased her fears. "Anything for you. I won't be long."

He got to his feet, and Chihiro suddenly felt very tired. Bone tired.

"I should go back to Kawaguchi… before it gets too late."

When she did not hear a response, Chihiro followed Haku's gaze up to the sky. They were standing beneath a clear window to the heavens, with thousands of stars blinking in the night sky. Murky rainclouds swirled around them – without the help of the rain gods, they would have been drenched.

"If you want, you could stay here," said Haku softly. He looked down at her. "You have a tent. I promise you won't be cold or uncomfortable, and spirits and humans won't bother you. I can also check on your father."

Chihiro didn't have to think about it. Haku would keep her safe. And besides, she thought selfishly, they would get to spend more time together.

"That's a good idea," she said. "Thanks."

Haku nodded, and a magical breeze whipped up his glossy hair. His eyes turned wild and Haku the dragon stared back at her with the same intense gaze.

"You don't have to go right now-"

The white dragon purred a reply, and Chihiro understood. Anything for her.

Haku turned, crouched, and sprang upwards to the portal in the clouds. The magical breeze bore him up to the stars at breathtaking speed. Chihiro blinked, and he was gone.

Time had passed so quickly before, but now it crawled. Every second was a second too long, and she busied herself with setting up camp. While she hammered in the tent pegs, her heart hammered faster. What change had Haku sensed in her father?

As Chihiro worked, she realised that she missed Lin. The cheeky fox loved to 'help' her, usually in the form of grabbing important items and darting out of reach.

Haku returned as she was boiling rice. He swooped down from the clouds, white scales shining faintly in the dark. She scrambled to her feet as Haku alighted in his river; the water did not splash or foam. Moments later his dragon form was swept away, his scales scattering like petals in the breeze. Human again, Haku walked over to Chihiro's camp wearing a reassuring smile. "He's fine, and your mother too," he said. "They're eating ice-cream in front of the TV. I did not see any demons lurking around the house."

Chihiro breathed an audible sigh of relief. Haku would never lie to her – her father was alright!

"I will check on him again before you go to sleep. I promise that if anything changes I will let you know."

"You can't tell me anything else?"

Haku's face fell. "I'm sorry. The future is hidden from me, but I will do everything I can to protect him."

"Thank you. You've always cared for my family. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"One day they will be my family too." Haku moved closer, and Chihiro's heart skipped a beat. He smelled of thunderstorms, fresh flowers and wine. Being this close to him was intoxicating...

Chihiro leaned forward, seeking comfort in his touch. Haku drew her close, his arms cradling her in a protective embrace. They held each other in silence with their hearts beating in unison.

Neither knew what the future would hold, but they would face it together.

#

 **I can't believe it's been over two months since my last chapter. This has been a busy year for me! Thank you for all of the faves, follows and comments, with a special thank you to Mentality. It's a rare treat for an author to receive such an extensive, glowing review! The way you've interpreted my writing and this story is exactly what I wanted to achieve. I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic, and thanks again for brightening my day :)**


End file.
